The Biker and The Bobby Soxer
by gneebee
Summary: Imagine Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene meeting in 1958. He works in a motorcycle sales, repair and chop shop, she works at the drugstore and fountain across the street. Will these opposites find common ground? Bethyl AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Imagine Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene meeting in 1958. He works in a motorcycle sales, repair and chop shop, she works at the drugstore and fountain across the street. Will these opposites find common ground?** **This fic is for a prompt on bethylnetwork for Bethyl AU Week.**

It was a scenario that had played out every day for the past two months, ever since she started working there.

He was watching for her out of the corner of his eye, just like he did every morning at 7:45, and then he spotted her walking up the sidewalk to her job.

She worked at Ripley's Drugstore and Soda Fountain. It was just across the street and two doors up.

He didn't want to be looking at her, well okay that wasn't quite it, he wanted to look at her. What he didn't want was to feel like he HAD to look at her. But shit he couldn't help himself.

She was just so damn pretty. Her blond ponytail kind of swayed side to side when she walked, and she wore a little colored scarf tied around it. He liked that.

She looked all cute and perky in that uniform she was wearing. A red and white check dress with a little white apron, and those white bobby socks with black and white saddle shoes.

But hell, she was way too young and way too wholesome looking. He was 26 and he had no idea how old she was, but he was guessing maybe 18. Legal but still too young. Well he was just looking anyway, not touching. Shit he didn't know the first thing about girls.

Even if she wasn't too young and too sweet looking he'd still never have the nerve to talk to her.

* * *

She always tried to be sneaky so he wouldn't know she was looking at him. She shouldn't be looking at a guy like him anyway. For golly sake he was a lot older, somewhere in his mid 20's. Plus she was sure he was one of those bad boys, a tough, a person could tell just by looking at him.

His hair was way too long. What boy wore their hair that long? And the jeans with the white t-shirt and black leather jacket, those black boot things. Well all of that just screamed bad boy. And he rode a motorcycle. Everyone knew what that meant, if they rode a motorcycle they were hoodlums for sure. And she was pretty sure that's just what he was, a hoodlum.

He worked at the motorcycle shop across the street. A real rough looking bunch of guys went in and out of there. Well of course they would look rough, they were just like those Biker guys in the Marlon Brando movie, The Wild Ones. Yep, they all looked like a bunch of scary hoodlums to her.

She'd be scared to death if he ever asked her to ride on that motorcycle with him. But as much as she'd be scared, she kind of sort of wished he would, you know, ask her sometime, because she'd go.

He came into the fountain every day for lunch and she was pretty sure he had no idea who she was or what she looked like, he hardly ever even looked up. Why he never even looked at the menu, he just always ordered the same things, a cheeseburger and fries, or a bowl of chili or a ham stack, and always a vanilla coke.

She tried to be real polite and nice, hoping he'd at least glance up. Well that one time he'd looked right in her eyes when he was paying his bill, just for a few seconds and those eyes of his, oh my they were as blue as the ocean. Sure they they had a hardness to them, but it seemed to her they also had a lot of softness.

And he always did say please and thank you. Maybe he wasn't _all_ bad.

She knew she was being so silly it's just that she had a terrible crush. Golly she wished she didn't. He wasn't the kind of boy her Mama and Daddy would ever approve of if he was ever even interested. Which she was sure he never would be.

* * *

He looked forward to lunch every day. It meant he got to get up close to her. He always sat there at the far end of the counter because she'd be down that way all the time, getting customers their waters and stuff. And that's all he was to her, just another pain in her ass customer, except worse. Shit, not only was he a redneck but he was Biker trash. He knew that.

She was so far out of his league it was ridiculous. And he knew how pretty little things like her felt about Bikers. Merle always told him, "Guys like us, we fit just right with them girls who know how to play hard, drink a little too much, laugh a little too loud. The painted up ones that wear them real tight sweaters and stick their tits right out there ta be admired. Them girls they don't mind lettin' guys like us have a little feel an a taste a them things, an a whole lot more. That's the kinda gal ya gotta be huntin' down Little Brother." And Merle would cackle like he was so funny and Daryl just wished he'd shut the fuck up.

* * *

She'd just set his vanilla coke in front of him when uhoh, here came trouble. It was that darn Jimmy. She'd dated him for a while, he'd even given her his class ring on a chain to wear around her neck. They were going steady. But he'd pushed it, kept trying to do things with her in the back seat of his car that she didn't want to do. And it was getting harder and harder for her to get him to stop when she asked him to.

Maggie had warned her if it was getting worse the day would come when he wouldn't stop. She just knew Maggie was right, and anyway she didn't like Jimmy in that romantic kind of way. She'd tried at first. When she thought he was such a nice boy, but no, those kinds of feelings just wouldn't come to her. Not for Jimmy.

Since she'd given him back his class ring it seemed he had a reason to stop in the drugstore every day. He was always trying to touch her hand, touch her arm, and he'd say those suggestive things to her like, "If you'd go parking with me up on Greenbriar Hill tonight, well I got something for you that would make you fall right in love." And he'd put a hand in his lap, and then laugh at how uncomfortable he made her.

The worst part was she knew the Biker overheard it, there was no way he could miss it. Even if he wasn't interested in her, she sure didn't want him thinking she was one of those easy girls.

* * *

He hated the sight of that scrawny little dipshit, and he could tell the guy made her uneasy. It was all he could do to hold off on kicking that bastard's ass. But he couldn't be making a scene where she worked, that would just embarrass her more, make her hate him. And man Merle would never let him hear the end of it. So every day he just got more and more pissed off.

The garage was shutting down for the night and he was just getting on his bike to head to his place. That's when he saw it. She was walking out the door of her work and she was smiling that pretty smile, at least at first. Probably happy to get the hell out of the joint. Then the dipshit jumped out of his car, went up and started talking to her. Daryl just sat on his Bike and watched.

At first she just looked a little ticked, but she began to look more and more angry and kind of shook up. Then she made a move to walk away from him, be on her way. That's when the guy grabbed her, pulled her hard toward him and tried to force her to get in that old Buick.

And that's when Daryl Dixon beat feet across that road like he was being chased by the devil himself.

He grabbed the younger man up by the collar with one hand, pointed an angry finger at him with the other, and leaned right into his face. "Back off asshole. Lady don't want ya around her no more, she sure as fuck don't want yer dirty hands on her. Ya set foot 'round here again I'ma be poundin' yer fuckin' ass right inta the ground."

She was stunned, it all happened so fast. And she was so relieved he'd come to her rescue, but oh my never had she heard language like that come out of a person. She'd never ever known a person to say that "F" word. Her face was on fire, she could feel it, and it was then he turned to her, "Ya okay Miss?"

It took just a moment for words to come to her, "Yes I was so scared. Thank you so much, um, I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."

Now he could feel redness come to his own neck, "'s Daryl. Daryl Dixon."

Even though he could see she was shaking just a little, she gave him a real nice smile and he could swear he felt his stomach knot, "Hi Daryl, I'm Beth Greene."

"Yeah, uh, hi nice ta meet ya an all. Do ya need a ride someplace?" Crap, did he really just ask this girl that? Well he did and he expected nothing better than a, "No," from her.

Before she knew what happened she heard herself say, "Yes please." Oh no, she couldn't let him take her home. Mama and Daddy would die a thousand deaths at the sight of him, and oh my if they ever heard the words that came out of his mouth, well Mama would just faint. But dang it, she'd been wanting him to notice her for a long time. And she wanted to go on that motorcycle with him.

"Where ya goin'?"

Without even thinking she told him the truth. "Well I think my folks would drop dead if I came home on the back of a motorcycle, but I sure would like to have a ride on it. I'm very curious about those things. I see you fellas working on them every day." Why couldn't she just quit talking?! She was embarrassing herself and he was surely wishing he never would have asked her.

He surprised her with a crooked little grin, "Alright, I'll take ya for a little ride, and I'll take ya close enough ta yer house so's you can just walk the rest a the way. Sound right?" He liked the way she'd been real honest with him, just told him the situation right up front. And shit, this wasn't the first time he'd sneaked around. Although it usually involved him and beer or cigarettes when he wasn't quite old enough to be messing with either. That or staying the hell away from his asshole of a father.

She was real smiley now, "Alright, gee I feel like I'm being so bad, but it's not like I'm not old enough to make my own decisions."

He stopped, looked at her real serious, "Hold up, how old are ya?"

"I'm 18." He nodded, thank God, he didn't need the law coming after him.

When they got across the street, well that was when they saw what the problem would be. If she got on the bike her dress was going to be riding way up her legs, and he knew she wasn't the kind of girl who went around showing skin. Dammit, he'd gotten this close and now he really wanted to take her for a ride at least once, before she came to her senses and told him to get his ass down the road.

He had an idea. He took his jacket off and he told her, "Okay, I'ma get on the bike, then yer gonna get on behind me. Ya lay this coat over ya, ya won't be showin' yerself then." And for some reason, when he said it, he could feel his neck and ears get red.

That was the first time she'd seen his arms and she just couldn't even believe what she saw. Why even Elvis Presley wasn't built like that. Daryl Dixon was just plain dreamy.

She was speechless and all she could do was nod.

When she was on the bike with the coat laying across her lap he turned his head back toward her. "Now yer gonna have ta get hold a me around the waist, an ya keep hangin' on. Keep yer feet there on them stirrups, don't let 'em dangle an don't be movin' 'em around. Ya just let me do the drivin' an you just keep holdin' on. Sumthin' goes wrong back there, just hit me or sumthin', I'll stop. And don't ya be be scared thinkin' we're goin' too fast, everythin' is gonna seem faster than a car. K?"

"Alright I'll do just like you say." Holy Cow when she wrapped her arms around his waist she nearly fainted right there. She could feel that he even had muscles on his stomach. He was just so manly. And gosh, he was being just the sweetest thing worrying about her and making sure she knew what to expect.

Why he didn't act like a bad boy or a hoodlum at all.

She'd had a crush on him, but now she could feel it becoming more than just that already. Well that's ridiculous she was being silly now. You can't fall for someone that quickly. Can you?

He hadn't expected to like it so much when she wrapped her arms around him, but damn if he didn't. They were small and slim, but she had a firm hold. Yeah well, she was probably just scared. It wasn't that she wanted to hold him like that. But damn, when he took off from that curb why her hold got even tighter. And what he really couldn't believe was once they got going, she just laid her blond head right there on his back. He couldn't deny he liked the feeling of that.

He'd planned on just taking her a couple blocks, now he thought he'd take her quite a bit further. Hell, he even thought he might like to talk to her some more. Well at least listen to her talk.

But after a while he thought he probably ought to pull over, give that cute little ass a hers a rest. He got to a clearing there at the edge of town and that's just what he did. He turned his head and extended a hand back to her, "Okay now, ya be real careful gettin' off, yer gonna feel unsteady. Just keep a hold a my hand an arm."

There was no denying her legs felt kind of wobbly and tingly, and her bottom was sore like she'd been riding her horse Nellie bareback all day. But she was happy and giggly, "That was so cool and so fun Daryl. Thank you so much, I loved it!"

He already missed those pretty arms around him an he gave her that little half smile and said, "Well thanks for comin' along, I had fun too. But now I'm starvin', I gotta get me sumthin' ta eat."

Well shit, now that he said that he supposed he needed to ask her if she was hungry. He didn't get all this stuff, but hell even to a dumbass like him it seemed right, so he just said it, "Ya wanna get sumthin'?"

And she said she did. The problem was they couldn't risk being seen together, someone would surely tell her folks. So while she waited he went in the diner and asked them to wrap up three cheeseburgers to take.

He rode them over by the park and he laid his jacket down for her to sit on while they ate their dinner. And even though he'd never done anything like this, bought a girl food, even talked a little bit while they ate, he felt kind of relaxed with her.

It was nearly eight o'clock when he got to about 300 hundred yards from that long driveway that lead to the farm house. He killed the engine and they got off the bike. He walked the bike until they got to the edge of that driveway. She was giving him that big beautiful smile and even out there in the moonlight he could see her blue eyes twinkling. Damn she was a beauty this girl. He'd like to kiss her, but he didn't have the nerve, and besides it wasn't like it had been a real date or anything.

She caught him completely off guard when she said, "Good night Daryl thank you so much for the great ride and fun dinner, I had a wonderful time. I hope you'll invite me to go for a ride again sometime."

The air caught there in his throat and he barely got the words out, "Oh yeah sure, an I'll see ya for lunch tomorrow." Yep, Dixon you're a real Don Juan.

* * *

She'd barely gotten a foot on the porch when the front door flew open and Mama and Daddy were both standing there madder than a couple of wet hens. "Beth Greene where have you been!"

She'd always been such a good girl, always real honest with Mama and Daddy but she fibbed like she'd been doing it every day of her life, "I was just with my friends at the record store. All we did was listen to music and dance around with each other, then we went to the diner and had burgers."

And she swore her Daddy was breathing fire, "There's a modern invention called a pay phone young lady. Did it occur to you to drop a nickel in and give your parents a quick call, keep them from worrying? I was five minutes away from calling Sheriff Grimes!"

That would have been a disaster. "I'm so sorry Mama and Daddy, I didn't mean to make you worry. I was just having fun and time got away from me. I promise it will never happen again. If my friends want to get together I'll be calling you right away, letting you know right where I am." And she gave them her very best smile and innocent look.

They seemed to calm down, thank God. She really didn't mean to make them worry. And if Daryl Dixon ever asked her to go with him again, and she hoped he did, why she'd be sure to call home and give them a good story.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating next week. Comments and reviews are always greatly appreciated! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much! You guys are just the** **ginchiest! Here, please enjoy this virtual vanilla coke! Shall we see how our favorite 50's pair is doing?**

Her sister didn't even bother to knock, she just waltzed right in her room. Gee Whiz she was so rude!

Maggie was going to trade school in Macon. She was learning all about being a bookkeeping assistant. Knowing something important like that, why a girl could get a real good job working at a bank or in a department store office. Anyway, she'd just gotten home on a three week semester break.

Beth hurriedly slipped the diary under her pillow.

Maggie had given her the little book for her Sweet Sixteen. It was cotton candy pink with gold lettering on the front that said, "My Diary." And it came with a fancy pink ballpoint pen that had a feather.

She'd never bothered to write in it.

But suddenly she had so much to tell that little diary, and it was all about Daryl Dixon.

"Alright, what's your tale nightingale?"

Why did her big sister have to always be such a snoop? She could be so annoying.

"You can't just barge in my room without even knocking Maggie, and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh don't have a cow. I'm hep to you so don't try and fool me sister, save that for the parents. I know you were out with some boy." Maggie laughed then and kept up her teasing. "Why have you been playing back seat bingo, sweet and innocent perfect little Bethie?"

Oh no! She felt her face turn bright red. Dang, she hated how it always betrayed her. "Maggie will you just please stop bugging me all the time? I'm busy!"

And that darn Maggie was laughing. "He must be someone they wouldn't approve of. You didn't have any problem bringing that waste of space Jimmy around here.

I've got a steady eddie of my own sis, and I know they're really going to go ape when they get a load of him. So let's make a little deal. I'll be back on another school break in two months. If you're still sneakin' around with your guy, and if I'm still sneaking around with mine, I'll clue you on my guy, and you clue me on yours."

Pinkie swear.

* * *

After she was done with her writing, and she'd drawn at least a hundred little hearts around his name, she'd laid her head down on the pillow and she cried.

She couldn't see him anymore, she just couldn't. She didn't want to be lying to her folks, it was just wrong. And she couldn't bring him around. Introduce him. Daddy would run him off with a shotgun.

Then they'd lock her in the attic until she was at least 30.

* * *

He'd walked the Bike the 300 yards back down the road before hopping on and heading to his own pad.

Damn, he just couldn't stop thinking about that cute little bobby soxer.

But he couldn't see her anymore. She was pretty and sweet and he wanted to hang with her. But nah. It just wasn't right.

He was way too old for a young chick like her, and he didn't know one thing about good girls, about making dates. None of that romance novel stuff. He sure as hell had never had a regular girl.

Well yeah sure he'd been with some women, after all he was 26 years old. He knew about certain kinds of chicks. The fast and easy ones.

In one of the worst experiences of his life Merle had taken him to Atlanta when he turned 16. Made damn sure he lost his cherry. He almost barfed just thinking about it.

Then there were those times there'd be those chicks around, like Merle said, willing to let a guy have a little taste, and more.

Those kind of girls liked coming around the garage Fridays after work, drinking with the guys. They'd make a lot of crude jokes about taking Merle's little brother "for a ride."

After a six pack of beer, and a few shots of Old Fitzgerald's, it didn't seem like such a bad idea to him.

Until the next morning. Then he felt kind of used. Even though he'd gotten his, just the same as they'd gotten theirs.

He'd had to give that shit up, it had started to make him feel real low. It was anything but satisfying.

This girl Beth, she wasn't that kind of girl at all. She was nothing but sweet. That was it, yep, she was a damn cream puff is what she was.

He had no idea how a guy ought to act with a girl like her.

And he didn't feel quite right about this sneaking around deal. Sooner or later that old farmer in the dell was going to catch on and likely pepper his ass with a load of buckshot. Or maybe just kill him outright.

Justifiable Homicide.

Yeah, he couldn't see her anymore. That was that.

* * *

The next morning they were both full of that resolve.

But dammit, that didn't mean he wasn't going to watch her walk down the street on her way to work.

And that didn't mean she wasn't going to be looking at him through that big shop door.

Because well, it was just harmless looking. This was never going any further, that's it. Period. End of story.

They just couldn't do this. No way it could work. Sad, but true.

* * *

He walked in the diner for lunch and he sat on that same stool.

And then he looked at her.

And she looked at him.

And all bets were off.

"Hi Daryl, what can I get for you today?" She smiled that smile and he knew for sure he was going to do whatever the fuck he had to just to keep seeing that smile.

"Hey you, how 'bout a ham stack and a vanilla coke, please." And she swore she could almost see a smile when he said it. That resolve she'd had? It had disappeared.

When she brought his food, and before he even knew what the hell he was doing, the words came out, "Wanna go for a ride after work?"

"Oh rats, I do, but I can't tonight, I have choir practice." Her pretty little lips were pursed and she looked disappointed.

Well shit, he knew it before, but this put an exclamation point on it, she was too sweet for the likes of him. This little birdie even sang in the church choir. Great, just fucking great.

And then she crossed right over her own line, kind of shocked herself, "Well maybe we could ride around for half hour or so, and then you could take me kind of close to the church. I mean, if you wanted to, which maybe you don't, but well if you did." Why couldn't she ever just quit talking?!

"Yeah, sure I can do that." What the fuck Dixon? You were supposed to walk away from her.

* * *

He was waiting for her when she walked out the door. He'd been thinking seriously about telling her to just forget about it. But one look at that smile and he decided he was okay with her Daddy killing him. As long as he got to spend time with her first he'd die a happy man.

She'd been thinking she shouldn't go with him, that she was just being too bad. She'd be lying to her parents, lying to her friends. Living a lie.

Then she climbed on the Bike behind him, with his coat lying across her legs, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him and she knew. She'd do whatever she had to do just to spend time with him.

They didn't have much time so they didn't go far, just there near the edge of town in that little cluster of trees. No one would see the Bike, no one would see them.

Before he realized just what he was doing he'd lifted a hand up to her face. And he brushed some curls back that had come loose from her ponytail. He felt the heat rise up his neck, but the feel of that silky hair made that okay.

She smiled up at him, thrilled by his small touch and then she noticed it, on the inside of his upper arm, at first she wasn't sure, but then she just blurted it out. "Is that a tattoo?"

Her eyes were as big as saucers and she was so serious he sort of wanted to laugh. But damn, he was kind of nervous. Was she going to tell him to hit the road because he had a tattoo?

"Uh, yeah."

"Can I see it? I've never seen one up close. Like on a real person. I mean like on a person that I know." Oh be quiet Beth!

One thing he knew for sure about this sweet little cream puff, she didn't run with the same crowd he did. He pulled that t-shirt sleeve up a little further.

She reached up and touched it real gingerly, like it might burn her. But it was her touch that sent a burning through him.

"Didn't that hurt when they did that to you?" Her eyes hadn't left it. And maybe she was also admiring his bicep, just a little. Or maybe a lot.

"Well kinda, but not as much as the ones on my back." And he wished to God right then he hadn't said it.

"You have _more_? Oh my golly, can I see them?"

"Uh, nah better not right now. Maybe some other time."

Dang, she sure would like to see all those muscles she knew were under that shirt.

And he quickly changed the subject. "How was your day? Anyone 'sides me come in n bother ya?"

She knew she'd made him uncomfortable, and she knew who he was worrying about.

"You never bother me. No, no one came in and bothered me today. And my day was just fine, how about yours, did you have to work hard?"

"It don't seem hard cuz I like it. Right now I'm choppin' a Bike for some rich guy who wants ta look tough. Guess he don't know just havin' the Bike ain't gonna get that job done."

"I don't get it. What does that mean, chopping a Bike?"

"Means different things dependin' on what ya want. Mostly yer takin' off a lotta the parts, bumpers n stuff, reducin' the weight a the Bike so ya can go faster. Then yer modifying a lot a other stuff. Makin' it look more custom, more badass.

This rich daddy he wants it all, modified steering angle, long front end with extended forks, a hardtail frame, ape hangers, big front wheel, sissy bar. Buncha other shit too."

She couldn't recall ever having been more confused. Even in algebra. "Gee I don't even know what any of that means."

He gave a little snort, "Well there ain't no reason why ya would I s'pose. When ya got a little more time after work someday I'll show ya around the shop. You can see what I'm workin' on and what I'm talkin' bout." Man when did he get so talkative, especially with a chick?

"Oh that would be so cool, I'd love to see what it is you do in there." And it meant he planned to see her again!

"Alright." She, wanted to see what he did, where he worked? Gee, did that mean she really did give a fuck about him?

She looked down at her little watch and kind of shrieked, "Oh no I'm going to be late for practice, Mama's going to kill me!"

He hurriedly got on the bike, handed her his jacket and said, "Which church?"

"Community Bible, county road and Taft."

"Hang on tight, we're gonna haul ass."

He got her close and she ran the rest of the way. She was 10 minutes late and Mama, who was also in the choir, was a decidedly unhappy woman.

And Maggie, who'd driven Mama, was getting more and more curious about who this boy could be. Who was it that was keeping her sister from being where she was supposed to be?

* * *

She couldn't wait to write in that little diary when she got home. She just had to tell someone about his tattoo. It looked like a tiny devil that was a flying dragon, or something. She didn't really know what the heck it was supposed to be or what it meant. But it was kind of sexy. And he had more.

And she told the diary how much she wanted to see his muscles.

And she wrote his name in fancy letters, and she drew little hearts and butterflies around it, and she smiled thinking about just how dreamy he was.

Maggie had always told her, "girls need to play hard to get, you have to let the guy chase you, let him do all the work." Beth agreed it was his role to pursue her.

But still, wasn't she the one that had to sneak around? Didn't she need to tell him _when_ she could see him?

She wrote the note. She'd decide when she saw him at lunch tomorrow, Friday, if she was going to give it to him.

* * *

He'd dropped her off, she ran, and he was riding over to the roadhouse. He planned to throw a couple cold ones back and eat a couple of pickled eggs before heading to the pad.

And damn, there she was, just hanging around there in his mind. Clouding his judgement. Shit, just what he needed. That little cream puff with her sweet innocence making him every kind of confused. Making him want her.

And shit, it was so fuckin' hard just to get to spend a little time with her.

Well that was weird right there, since when was he looking to spend time with a chick? Truth was there never had been one he had any interest in.

He'd only had experience with those other kinds of chicks where you had that quick release, followed by an even quicker "see ya 'round."

* * *

Here she comes up the street, all sweet smiles and sunshine. He was trying to be sneaky looking at her. But damn if she didn't just look right over and give a little wave. And damn if he didn't smile back at her.

Right at noon he was on "his" stool.

"Hi Daryl, what can I get you for lunch today?" And his sweet little cream puff was giving him that beautiful smile.

Wait, when did she become _his_ cream puff?

"Hey Beth, how about sumthin' real special today? Ya got a cheeseburger back there? And a vanilla coke, please."

And then he smiled at her, a real smile, and then she knew she wanted to give him that note.

So when she set his lunch in front of him, she took the folded note from her pocket and slid it over next to his plate.

He looked up but she'd quickly moved down to the other end of the counter. Setting down waters. It appeared she was deliberately staying busy somewhere away from where he was. What the fuck?

He slid that note over and opened it there under the counter, sort of on his lap.

He'd never seen handwriting like that. It was girlie. Like her. Lots of curly-q's and swoopy looking things.

She wrote she had chores to do Saturday morning, but after that she could ride her horse and meet up with him about noon. Over near the old footbridge at the north end of the river.

She said she'd bring dessert if he'd bring burgers.

She'd signed it with a little heart and then her name, and there were X's and O's.

Under that she'd drawn a real nice picture of the spot. She'd colored it in with those color pencils. She was quite the artist. He knew that place real well, and she'd captured it.

He had planned to walk up in the mountains in the morning. Spend the night, shoot his pistol, shoot his crossbow. Screw that. He was having lunch with baby girl.

She was a nervous wreck, so afraid he'd just tell her "no." Or worse yet, not say anything at all. Just act like he never even got the note.

But when he paid his bill he gave her that crooked little half smile, and he said it just loud enough for her to hear, "Thanks, and I'll see ya for lunch tomorrow Cream puff."

 **A/N The more they try to deny it, the hotter that fire gets burning. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks so much for reading. I'll meet you all next week o** **ver near the old footbridge at the north end of the river. I'd appreciate your comments/reviews xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reading, following, secretly following, the faves and the comments. I love reading your comments :) We're going to learn quite a bit about our favorite Biker this chapter, and we're going to have a bit of drama. Oh, and there's a little something I think you're going to like real well.  
**

He was pretty damn sure he was the world's biggest dipshit. She probably wouldn't even show, probably came right to her senses by now. Why would a pretty little cream puff like her waste herself on a scuz ball like him?

But just in case she was nuts, he'd ordered the burgers and he was waiting while they got them ready and wrapped them to take.

If she didn't show he supposed at least he wouldn't go hungry.

* * *

She'd packed up things for their lunch, trying hard not to arouse suspicions at home.

She'd sneaked up in the attic the night before. Mama had an old picnic basket up there. She took the plates, the forks, the plaid Thermos bottle, the napkins, the cloth and the little food containers out. She hid everything in the bag that she used to use to carry her school books.

She hoped no one would notice. It seemed no one did.

Saturday morning she was in the kitchen right after she gathered the eggs. It was her week to give the kitchen a good cleaning, windows to floors, and no one was going to bother her while she was doing that. Heck, it wasn't like they wanted to help her.

She'd put some of the potato salad from last night's dinner in one of the little containers, and cut up watermelon in the other. She filled the Thermos with lemonade, and she wrapped the peach turnovers in wax paper. She wanted everything to be perfect. This was a special day.

Her first sort-of real date with Daryl Dixon. So cool.

But what if he didn't come? In fact, why the heck would he? Gosh, he was all manly and handsome, he probably preferred women closer to his own age. Not girls who had to sneak around just to meet a fella for a picnic.

She got herself kind of worked up with worry, but she was going to go because, well just maybe he would show up. And he had called her cream puff. Surely that meant he liked her. Maybe.

She told Mama she was going take Nellie for a ride, get her some exercise and she'd be back real soon.

* * *

She saw him up ahead, and gosh he looked swell. He had on jeans and a t-shirt, a real tight t-shirt that showed his muscles, and he was wearing those boots, and he, oh my gosh, he was just the most.

He'd just gotten to the spot with the sack of burgers when she came riding up.

He was kind of surprised and real relieved she showed. And damn if she didn't look adorable and badass all at once.

Her hair was up in that high ponytail. She had on jeans with the cuffs rolled up, a madras shirt, bobby sox and Keds.

And shit, she also had a scabbard on her saddle with a shotgun in it.

"Ya ain't gonna shoot me with that are ya?"

"Gosh no! Don't be silly. It's my Daddy. He always insists if me or Maggie go off riding alone we have to be able to protect ourselves."

He was standing by her now and he reached out a hand to help her down. "Sounds like yer Daddy's a smart man. Some crazy redneck biker might be lookin' ta chase a pretty little cream puff like you all over these woods."

He couldn't believe he'd said it, but he heard himself so he knew he did. And he knew his ears were fire red, and her little cheeks were pretty red too.

But she smiled at him.

"Golly Daryl you're really full of beans today." And she was still smiling at him.

He snickered, those weren't the exact words he'd have used.

"Yeah well I'm full a sumthin' I guess." He walked the horse over to the little bridge and tied the reign to the hand rail.

She was looking at him thinking he was full of a little bit of smart aleck and a whole bunch of dreamy.

She made a move to get the bag she'd tied behind the saddle, but he reached up and lifted it down for her. "Where ya want it?"

"I think we should sit right by the water, don't you?"

"Yeah sure."

Standing there, he found himself smiling at her, and he didn't know what the hell had gotten into him, but just like the other day he reached up and tucked that loose hair behind her ear.

When she smiled up at him all pretty and shy, it seemed he just forgot about everything else.

"Shall we sit?" That brought him back. She got a checkered cloth from the bag and he helped her spread it out.

They sat cross legged on the cloth and she kept reaching in the bag pulling stuff out. She'd said she was bringing dessert. He just figured she'd bring some cookies.

But she fixed each of them a plate with a burger, some potato salad and watermelon.

He was watching, having a little trouble believing anyone would go to all that trouble to eat a burger outside. She handed him a plate, "Looks real good. Did ya make the tater salad yerself, or did Mama make it?"

"I'll have you know I made that potato salad and I also made the dessert." And she gave him a sassy shake of that pretty little head and he felt his heart kind of seize up on itself. Shit she was a dolly, and he'd never had anyone do all this nice stuff for him.

"Damn girl, ya thought a everythin', I feel kinda bad that I just brought burgers."

"Well gee whiz Daryl, it's not like I asked you to bring anything else. And besides, I'm the one that asked you out." And damn, now her cheeks were really red.

She offered him some lemonade but he declined, "Nah, thanks anyway, I got a beer in my pack." He got up and went to the pack on the back of his bike and pulled out the can of beer.

She was watching him, kind of enjoying the rear view as much as she liked the front view.

He sat back down and she asked, "How are you going to open that can out here?"

"I always got a church key on me." He gave a little shrug of his shoulder while he pulled a key ring from his pocket. And sure enough, along with the keys there was a small can opener.

He cracked open the can and took a drink.

"Isn't it warm? I thought beer had to be cold."

"Yeah well, I got used to drinkin' warm beer when I's in Germany. It don't bother me."

"What in the world were you doing in Germany?"

"Ah, ya know, little thing called the draft. Uncle Sam sent me a love letter the day I got outta high school. Told me ta come hang with him for a couple a years, didn't give me a choice. So I done what he said, and after boot camp and training school, he sent me ta Germany."

"Wow that sounds scary, weren't you scared to go so far from home?"

"I didn't have much of a home. I's glad ta get the hell out. The Army was offerin' a regular place ta sleep an three squares a day. Most food I ever got. Plus all that, they sent me ta school. Polished up my mechanic skills and even paid me."

Every time he was around her it seemed like he talked up a damn storm. She asked a lot of questions like she wanted to know about him. No one ever wanted that. And she acted like she was interested in what he had to say. And she was so easy to talk to. And she was even easier to look at.

She was wondering, gosh he's so worldly, what was he doing with a simple farm girl?

"Is that where you learned to work on motorcycles?"

"Well I'd been workin' on any kinda engine or motor I could get my hands on for years. Fixed the motor in the fridge, got my old man's jalopy runnin' for him, more'n once. Fixed Merle's old motorcycle, also more'n once. Fixed people's lawnmowers an tractors ta make a couple bucks. I liked it.

Uncle Sam seen I's good at it. Went ta Germany an worked on staff vehicles an equipment for a couple years, then they cut me loose."

"Wowie Daryl, you must be really smart."

That made him smile, "Well shit girl, I ain't ever been accused a bein' smart. More like handy is what I am. And lucky. I's real lucky the Army put me through the formal trainin' and give me the experience. That's how I got the job at Dirty's. Now I'm his lead mechanic."

She didn't care what he said, he was smart.

"I was going to ask you about that. Why in the world would it be called Dirty's?" Could she get any fucking cuter? Nah.

"Guy that owns it, it's his name. Well his real name is Ron Russell, but he's called Dirty. It's his Biker handle."

"Do you have one of these handles?" Shit, she would ask that.

"Yeah, but I don't like it much. Probably be stuck with it the rest a my life, thanks ta Merle. He's my brother."

"Well?"

"Uh shit, it's Little Brother. Man I hate that. Let's talk about you. I'm sick a talkin' 'bout me."

"Well alright. Do you want some dessert first?"

"Sure, yeah, please. Whaddya bring?"

"Peach turnovers."

"Damn woman, yer speakin' my language." Gee whiz no one had ever called her a woman. She liked that a lot.

He ate the turnover so fast it was almost like he didn't even chew. Then he said something to her that made her little heart sing. "Yer real pretty and ya can cook." What girl didn't want to hear that?

And that was the second time he said she was pretty. Oh my it was a good thing she was sitting down.

He couldn't believe he said it out loud, twice, but shit, it was true. She was pretty and she was sweet and he just dug being around her.

They packed up the picnic and he stood, and he held a hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yes, that would be nice." And she didn't let go of his hand. He'd never just walked around holding a woman's hand, well shit, who would want to hold his hand? She did, and it felt kind of just right. Her little hand in his.

"So did ya just graduate this spring?" He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to ask her, but that seemed like as good a place as any to start.

"Yes, I couldn't wait to graduate from high school, but then I realized that golly, I had no idea what to do with myself next. That's when I got the job at Ripley's." Was she rambling? She hoped not, but being around him, well she kind of got distracted.

"Seems like a nice enough place ta work as long as no one bothers ya. That guy ain't come back ta bother ya again has he?" He'd been worrying about that little dipshit, didn't want him around her.

"Oh no, he hasn't and I'm so relieved. It's all thanks to you, I think you scared the pants right off him." And she looked up into his face and she could see he was a little embarrassed. He had a habit of chewing on that bottom lip. She already knew that about him.

He was trying to think fast. "So what do you do in yer free time, for fun an such?"

"Well I love to ride Nellie, and I like to listen to Rockabilly and Rock & Roll music, it's so cool. My friends and I like going to the record store, all of us squeezing into the sound booth and listening. And I also like singing in the choir." Did she sound boring? Oh darn it all, probably. He looked like a fella who liked exciting adventures.

"The church choir huh? That's fun is it?" He was smiling a little, but he looked like he just didn't get it, so she tried to explain. And that's when it started.

"Well we do other things besides just sing at church on Sundays. Like tonight we're having a Sock Hop." She was pretty proud of that and she had a great big smile on her face. But he didn't seem to think it was so keen.

"So yer goin' to a dance tonight?" He didn't look too happy and he'd let go of her hand.

And she thought about that for just a minute, "Well gee, it's a fundraiser for our church. Just music and dancing and snacks, stuff like that."

Oh he got it now. That's what this had been all about. Pretty little gal wanted to prove something to herself or to some boyfriend. Win over the badass Biker, that would make boyfriend jealous, or make her think she was hot stuff. She was running a play, acting.

"So if yer goin' out dancin' with someone else, why the hell did ya ask me ta come out with ya today? Is this some kinda fake-out? Ya tryin' ta make some guy jealous? Or leadin' me on ta see if you could get me ta fall for ya? Then you was gonna drop my ass? What's the deal girl, what's yer bit?"

"No, no it's not a fake-out, not at all and there's no one I'm trying to make jealous." She reached out to touch his arm but he pulled it away like she was going to bite.

"Listen girl just cuz yer pretty an all don't mean ya got a right ta just play with a guy. I ain't one a yer slick boys, but I got feelins same as anyone."

"Daryl please," And he could see she had tears in her eyes. Well good. He'd been taking this serious and she'd been teasing, acting. "There's no other guy. I'm not going to the dance with some guy, I'm going with my Mom." And then the waterworks started.

And then he felt like an asshole. And she was so sweet, and she was so nice, and she was so pretty, and he had no fucking idea what came over him but he grabbed her and he kissed her. Hard. On the lips.

And she didn't fight that at all, she kissed back.

And then they just hugged for a while. And then they kissed some more, and then he told her, "'m real sorry, I's a dick. I ain't got a right ta act like that. You deserve a guy that's gonna be real nice to ya, treat ya special. Ya don't need my ass ruinin' yer life cream puff. Ya need ta find ya a nice guy."

"I found one."

"Shit." And he gave her a hug and he knew. He wasn't walking away until she told him to.

"I ain't sure I know what ya want from me Beth. I mean, ya sure ya wanna be seein' a old guy like me? An if ya do, how the hell we gonna make that work?"

"Yes Daryl, I'm sure I want to be seeing you. And you're not old at all. And I don't know. I hate to sneak around behind my parents' backs, but I'm going to if that's what I have to do. Because I want to be with you."

"I don't like the sneakin' around part either, don't seem right, an 'sides, I wanna just be able ta take ya out n stuff. I could try n talk ta yer Dad."

What the hell had gotten into him? He'd never even been on a date and now he was planning on sneaking around, on seeing her regular, or shit, talking to her Dad? It was nuts.

"Oh no, I don't want you talking to him, at least not yet."

xxxx

When she saw the time she knew she'd messed up again. She was supposed to be home helping Mama make snacks for the Sock Hop. Rice Krispy Treats, and brownies, and cookies.

It happened every time she was with him. She just got so wrapped up in being with him she forgot everything else. Now Mama was going to skin her alive for sure.

She rode Nellie at a gallop until she got close to the farm, then trotted her into the barn. She hurried to get the saddle off, cool the horse down, she stashed the book bag in Nellie's pile of hay, and she ran in the house.

And it was worse than she thought it was going to be, because Mama ruined her life that afternoon.

"Just what do you have to say for yourself young lady?!"

"I'm sorry Mama. I just lost track of time. It was so nice down by the river."

"Oh is that so? Well it wasn't nice here in this kitchen doing a job you had promised the rest of the choir you would do. Thank God I had your sister to help me.

And this is the third time this week you've used that excuse with me, lost track of time. Well I've got news for you. You're about to spend a lot of time thinking about time right here at home. You're on restriction until Maggie goes back to school. She'll be driving you to work in the morning, and picking you up right after. And it will be that way every day.

There will be no socializing. No record stores, no burgers out. Church and choir practice will be it. And maybe, just maybe you'll acquire a sense of time and responsibility."

"No Mama please, I promise it won't happen again, _please_!"

"No. My mind is made up. That's that."

She ran up to her room and threw herself on the bed. Her life was officially over. She wouldn't be able to see him at all. And now he'd see she was just a kid with her parents bossing her around.

No way was he going to want to put up with this.

* * *

She didn't want to go to the dance, not one little bit, but Mama made her clean up, get ready and go.

Mama was not happy with her, and she was not happy with Mama.

He knew he was a fuckin' weirdo. Hiding there in the trees. But he just wanted to see her all dressed up. And maybe, just maybe, he was seeing if she really was going to this dance with her Mama.

Because he still couldn't quite believe she wanted to be giving him her time.

He saw the car pull up and a woman he was sure was her Mama get out. Mama opened the passenger door and she didn't seem too sweet when she kind of yelled, "You get out of the car now young lady or the punishment is going to get a lot worse."

And he saw her get out of the sedan. She looked so cute. Pink poodle skirt, crisp white blouse, big black belt around her tiny waist, and her Bobby Sox and saddle shoes. She was a dolly.

An unhappy dolly. He could see Mama had a firm grip on her upper arm, practically dragging her into that church hall.

That must be her sister that got out of the backseat, and she wasn't looking real happy either. But just more like rolling her eyes and wishing she was somewhere else.

Once they were inside he rode off, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

She rushed to her room the minute she got home. She was writing in her diary. Telling it how perfect he was, what a wonderful day they'd had. And she told Dear Diary all about the kiss. Oh my gosh. She would never forget her first kiss from Daryl Dixon.

She also told the diary how unfair everything was, that she was 18, entitled to date whoever she wanted. She was a grown woman, why Daryl had even said she was a woman.

And then she wrote him a long letter telling him what had happened. Letting him know about the restriction. Telling him she understood if he didn't want to put up with such things. If he didn't want to see her anymore.

And she cried.

Maggie was in her room where she'd made up her mind. Tomorrow after church, when Beth was cleaning the horse stalls, she was going to be in Beth's room.

She knew her sister had been writing in the little diary, and she had a pretty good idea where she was keeping it hidden. She was going to find that book, and she was going to find out just who this boy was that had caused her little sister to lose her mind.

 **A/N What will Maggie think when she finds out who Beth is seeing? Thanks so much for reading, I would love to read your reviews/comments. xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N You guys are all just so gosh darn swell! Thanks so much for reading, following, faving and especially commenting. Lots going on this chapter, so put some peanuts in your coke, and let's get to it!**

He opened the garage door and there was his pride and joy. He'd spent three years restoring that classic 1935 Chevy pick-up to original condition. Oh man it was cherry. He couldn't wait to take his favorite Bobby Soxer for a ride.

Once a month he got in the little pick up and drove the two hours to visit Merle in prison. Today was the day. Sundays were visiting day.

That shit for brains brother of his had gotten himself caught with lid of Mary Jane. And now Merle had six months in of serving a one year sentence. He didn't get why his brother couldn't give up shit like that. Dope was a bad scene.

But it seemed Merle just couldn't quit. And for some reason, he never seemed to mind going to prison for a year or two.

Of course Merle never had to worry about other inmates giving him grief, he probably got more respect on the inside than the outside. Merle was an ornery son of a bitch. No one much cared to start trouble with him.

Merle was Merle and he and Daryl were very different, but in their own strange way, they were also very close. There was a 12 year age gap, and they'd spent long stretches of time separated, but they always picked back up like they'd never been apart.

Maybe it was because they were the only family they had, and they shared a past that proved to them both they were survivors.

And that's why he made sure to make the drive and see his brother at least once a month.

But shit, he hadn't been able to get that little cream puff off his mind all night long.

He kept thinking about how sad she looked at the church with her Mama and sister. Thinking about how her Mama seemed to be yelling at her about punishment.

Then he'd think about how pretty she looked.

Mostly he was thinking about how good it felt to kiss her and hug her.

* * *

He only had a vague memory of ever having been in a church. He remembered being just a little tyke and Mama taking him and Merle to church on Easter Sunday. Daddy all drunked up and already passed out in his chair. Or maybe he was still passed out from the night before. Daryl never was sure which.

He thought maybe he could just sneak in that vestibule area after the service started. He could watch her sing one, then get on the road to see Merle. No one would ever know.

Except just maybe he could catch her eye.

* * *

She didn't want to go, but she knew she wasn't getting out of going to church. Mama would kill her for sure if she even tried. So she moved her breakfast around on her plate, cleared the dishes, and got herself ready.

Her family always had to be the first ones to arrive. Gee whiz they were so weird it was embarrassing.

And she could just swear Mama was trying to make her life even _more_ miserable. She was bugging her about her skirt, about her hair, about her shoes needing to be polished. Golly, she was going to be wearing that gosh darn choir robe anyway, did any of that jazz even matter?

No. Mama just hated her and was trying to be sure that her life was completely ruined, over for good.

Maggie was kind of starting to feel sorry for her. Mama was on some kind of rampage and Daddy was just keeping quiet. He was probably relieved Mama wasn't giving him the business about something.

Last time Shawn was home from college the siblings had whispered about how crazy Mama was acting lately. They decided it was that change of life stuff and they all just shuddered.

And Maggie was thinking most about how she could hardly wait to get a load of Beth's diary. She was dying to know just who this teenage heartthrob was that had managed to get her sister in so much trouble.

* * *

He held back until he saw everyone had gone inside and the church bell started to ring. Then he slipped in and leaned against the doorway there in the vestibule. Trying hard to make himself invisible.

The choir was standing up in the front and he spotted her right off. Prettiest girl in the place.

He'd heard most of those church songs on the radio. Every Sunday that's all any radio station would play until noon. Then you could finally hear some good stuff.

The choir was singing Go Tell it On the Mountain and she looked like an angel up there in her white robe, just singing her little heart out.

She spotted him, they locked eyes and she smiled that pretty smile. It was like she was singing just for him.

Yeah, damn, it had been worth it to stop. He nodded his head, giving her a little smile back.

But something about her looked kind of sad. He didn't get what that could be.

* * *

Maggie saw her sister staring and smiling that nice warm smile, and she turned around to see just who that smile was for. And she saw that Biker guy, oh my golly! It was that criminal Merle Dixon's brother. And gosh almighty, this guy was no teenager, he was a MAN. She was sure he was even older than her, he'd already graduated high school by the time she started.

And he was probably a hoodlum like his brother.

What the heck was her little sister doing hanging out with him? Oh they were going to be having a serious discussion. She couldn't wait to get her hands on that diary!

They changed into their dungarees right after church. Beth went to work in the horse stalls and Maggie went to work in Beth's bedroom.

It didn't take long, it was right where she thought it would be, right under Beth's pillow. She lay back on her sister's bed and started to read it. And she was more than a little shocked. Mostly because it all sounded so gosh darn innocent.

She had expected to read about how he'd just swooped right in and ravaged her little sister, like in one of those romance novels. Like Beth was overcome with some kind of uncontrollable lust for a dark and dangerous pirate, then that whole burning loins stuff happened, like they always liked to put in those books. Sure, she'd read a few.

But no, he hadn't even kissed her until yesterday afternoon. The way it read it sounded like he was almost as shy as Beth. Hmmmm

Well maybe he was just one of those smooth guys, biding his time. Getting her to feel comfortable around him, and then he'd make his play. Probably leave her pregnant and alone. Oh geez louise, Mama would really come unglued then!

Well she'd be getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

He'd slipped out after the first song, giving her a quick little wave.

He was in his truck and on his way to see his brother, but his mind was on his favorite Bobby Soxer.

He didn't know how the fuck Merle did it, but dammit he could read him like a book. "Why Little Brother what the hell's the matter kid? Ya look like yer kinda happy. That ain't like my Baby Brother at all. Ya gettin' some regular nookie?" And he laughed that loud guttural laugh that was uniquely Merle.

"You best shut the hell up. Ain't gettin' none." Daryl was looking down, kind of squirming and nervous.

"Well I'll be dipped in shit an rolled in cornflakes Little Brother's got hisself a ball n chain!" And Merle's laughing got louder.

"If ya don't get off my back I'ma just split. Ya been workin' out or sumthin'? Yer all muscled up."

"Don't try ta change the subject Daryl, ya got ya a gal, I can tell. Now ya ain't bein' a fool are ya? Didn't meet up with one a them good girl chicks did ya? One who's gonna want ya ta tow the line, buy her a ring and set up housekeepin'. Fuck kid, tell me ya didn't do that."

"Merle yer a simple minded piece a shit. Ya best just lay off."

"Ah don't get yer titties in a twist Darylena. Ya gotta let me have a little fun sometimes. An speakin' a gals n fun, ya know that big ol' brunette, Cassandra, she been hangin' around Dirty's much?"

"Nah I ain't seen her since the last time I seen y'all with yer tongue down her throat. Why ya care?"

"That's what she told me, just seein' if it was the truth."

"Whaddya mean she told ya, how, when?"

"She's been comin' round on Sundays payin' ol Merle a visit. We was gettin' kinda close 'fore the heat caught me with the M."

"Well damn Merle, never thought you'd get ya a steady chick. She must have a high tolerance for bullshit." Daryl rarely laughed out loud, but this situation demanded it. He was kinda glad he came.

"Ah calm down Little Brother. Did ya bring me commissary money? I'm needin' ta buy some smokes, trade 'em for some good shit."

"Yeah I deposited a twenty spot when I got here, but Brother, can't ya just give that shit up?"

"Ain't talkin' 'bout that kid, I'm talkin' good stuff they don't sell here, cherry Kool-Aid and Twinkies. Shit like that. I love that sugared up stuff when I'm tryin' ta stay clean."

* * *

She was cleaning the stalls but her mind wasn't there, her mind was on the Biker. She'd tried to think about other things, but nothing else seemed to matter. Just Daryl.

Oh my gosh, it was just so sweet, he'd come to church just to see her. Golly he looked handsome leaning there against the doorjamb. She'd wanted to run to him, put her arms around him and kiss him.

Gee whiz could you just imagine that? Mama would really have a conniption fit!

She just wanted to be with him so bad. She wanted to go out with him. If she wasn't such a big chicken she would have told him 'yes' when he offered to speak to Daddy. But she was afraid if her folks saw Daryl, and they knew how much she cared about him, they'd lock her up forever.

She'd barely gotten in the back door when Maggie grabbed her arm and yelled, "Mama me and Bethie are going to the peach orchard, just for a walk. I need some fresh air. We'll be back in less than an hour."

She had no idea what her sister was up to. "Maggie I'm tired, I don't want to go for a walk. I just want to go to my room."

In a loud angry whisper Maggie dealt the blow, "And just why is that sweet, innocent little Bethie Greene? So you can tell your diary about Daryl Dixon?"

And it felt like her heart was up in her throat. "Maggie how could you?! You pinkie swore! That's so mean and you're a terrible person!" She started to cry and Maggie felt kind of bad.

They were well into the orchard now, Maggie half dragging her, "You've been getting in trouble all week Beth. Mama's lost her dang mind, and she's making everyone's life miserable. I had to find out who this boy was.

But holy gosh almighty are you nuts? Daryl Dixon must be 25 years old! He's a man, and probably a hoodlum, and you're just a kid!"

"He's 26 and he's not a hoodlum he's a mechanic, and a veteran and a very nice man. And he treats me like an adult. Everyone seems to forget I am an adult. I like being treated like one. I'm not a kid Maggie!"

"I know you're 18, so sure, legally you might be an adult, but well it's just that you're so innocent about guys. About a lot of stuff. And a lot of guys are just out for one thing, and that thing isn't love. Older guys like him, well they just expect a girl to want to, they expect certain sex things. Beth, what if he just wants to get in your pants?!"

"Maggie Greene that's a disgusting thing to say! Why are you being so mean to me? Isn't it enough that Mama has ruined my life, that she hates me? And now I can't even see him at all. He probably won't put up with this. He'll probably just find some woman whose Mama isn't so mean and heartless."

"Now Beth you know you don't mean that. Mama's just going through a time, and I think you've shocked her and hurt her feelings. She expects you to do what you're supposed to do, do what you say you're going to do. You've always been the good one, the perfect one. She doesn't set quite that high a standard for me and Shawn. And besides, you know what Mama has always said, 'My house, my rules.'

You really frosted her yesterday when you didn't show up to help make the treats. If you're going to be sneaking around, you need to get a lot better at it. Beth, if this Daryl Dixon Biker character really cares about you he's going to be willing to wait for a couple of weeks. _IF_ he really cares about you and not just about getting in your pants.

Gosh, I go back to school in just over two weeks, it's not like it won't be until the turn of the century or something. Try to be patient, and whatever you do, play it cool. Don't let Mama down again, don't backtalk and don't give her any more reasons to punish you."

xxxx

He was keeping an eye out, waiting to see her walk up the street. But she didn't and he was getting kind of worried about her. And then her Mama's sedan pulled up in front of Ripley's, her sister was driving, Beth got out and went straight into the drugstore, didn't even look his way. But that sister of hers did. She was definitely giving him the hard eye.

He was anxious to have a chance to talk to her at lunch, find out what the fuck was the matter. Shit, had they been found out? Seemed like it.

She had wanted to look over at him, wave good morning, but she was afraid she'd start to cry. She had the note, well it was really more of a letter, in her apron pocket. She planned to give it to him as soon as he came in.

He practically ran across the street at lunch time and got right on his regular stool. She came his way, "Hey Beth, ya okay?"

He saw tears in her eyes as she slid the note over to him and hurried away. He opened it and read what she'd written about the punishment. He wasn't happy, but he kind of got why her Mama was ticked. He didn't even know she was supposed to have gone home long before she did.

He got to the part that said she'd understand if he didn't want to see her anymore, that she knew it was a lot of trouble. She wrote that he'd probably be happier dating someone who was older and didn't have to put up with a bunch of rules. Didn't have to sneak around.

She'd signed it "Love, Beth" and there were little hearts and stuff.

And he was wondering what the fuck she was thinking. Couldn't she tell he was nuts about her? Crap, didn't he kiss her like he was? Did she think he was such an asshole he'd just bug out on her because it got a little complicated? And he was starting to get pissed off at her.

Then she came over to him with a vanilla coke and she had those big, pretty tear-filled eyes, and well, he forgot he was mad. When she set the coke in front of him he gave her hand a squeeze and he looked her in the eye and softly said, "We'll figure it out Cream Puff, I ain't givin' you up."

She felt so much better all afternoon, until about 10 minutes before her shift ended, that's when she saw Maggie over at Dirty's, and oh holy gee willikers, she was talking to Daryl!

"Alright Daryl Dixon, just what's going on with you and my little sister?"

He was nervous, but he wasn't backing down, "Ain't nuthin' goin' on 'cept I like her an she likes me."

"Don't you think you're kind of old for her?"

"Yep, I do, but that don't stop me from likin' her an she said she don't care." And he shrugged cuz, shit, it seemed to him it was that simple.

"Are you sure you're not just interested in trying to seduce her? Put another notch on your bedpost?"

Well that just plain pissed him off, and he raised his voice, "Don't ya be accusin' me a shit like that with her! I ain't that kinda guy an she damn sure ain't some easy target! Ya oughta be ashamed a yerself for even sayin' it!"

And damn if Maggie Greene didn't smile then. "Go get in my car, she'll be coming out in a minute, but just so you know, the car doesn't go anywhere, and I'll be in the drugstore keeping an eye on you."

She walked in Ripley's just as Beth's shift ended, "He's waiting for you in the car, you've got 20 minutes while I have a cherry coke."

Then Maggie walked to the pay phone to call Mama and let her know she'd decided to have a quick coke and look at the nail polish, then she and Beth would be home.

Beth ran to the car, he was waiting in the back seat, and the Biker and the Bobby Soxer just wrapped each other up and held on tight.

 **A/N Well now just maybe our couple have found a co conspirator. Thanks so much for reading, please leave a comment / review! xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks so much! You guys are just the most! Meet me at Ripley's later and I'll buy you a cherry coke! This chapter picks up right where we left off. Maggie is going to give lessons in how to sneak around, Daryl is going to be a bit resistant, and our couple is going to get closer. Oh yeah and you're being set up, just a little :) Yay!  
**

Maggie slid in behind the wheel and Daryl already had the backdoor open to get out but she stopped him. "Not so fast Biker Boy. I have something to say to both of you."

"I'm willing to go out on a limb so you two can see each other at least a little bit. But you have to do things my way or I swear I'll tell Mama the whole dang truth."

They both nodded.

"I'll try to work it out so a couple of times each week I can stay in town a little longer and you two can spend some time together. We can't do it every day or Mama will get suspicious.

And Beth I'm going to ask Mama if you and I can take our horses out Saturday, maybe spend time down by the river. I'm going to tell her I want to have a talk with my little sister, help her see that she's been wrong for not minding Mama and respecting her more. That ought to make her agree to it.

I'll have my friend Kay pick me up at the bridge so you two can be alone. And geez I can go to town and maybe actually have some fun of my own.

You guys will have three hours. Bethie you'd better be there and be ready to get back on that horse and get home when it's time. Everyone understand?"

They nodded in agreement.

"And both of you had better behave or I swear I'll take turns beating you to death."

Daryl couldn't help himself, "Yer kinda bossy ain't ya?"

Beth was biting her tongue and Maggie just nodded in agreement. "That's the reputation I have and I'm just trying real hard to live up to everyone's expectations."

"Alright now I'm closing my eyes for 10 seconds, kiss goodbye and then me and Beth are going. We will not make Mama mad under any circumstances."

As soon as her view of him faded, Beth turned to her sister, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Maggie! Gosh you're just the best sister in the whole wide world! I love you so much! I'll make it up to you somehow and I promise we'll be good."

"Oh you're going to be paying me back little sister, I'm not doing another dish while I'm home."

And Maggie made good on all of her promises including the dishes.

* * *

Wednesday was Mama's regular grocery day and Maggie suggested to her since she'd be going to town to get Beth anyway, that she and her sister could do the grocery shopping. That sounded good to Mama.

Daryl and Beth had 45 minutes alone in the back seat of Mama's car and she told him the things Maggie had told her. "She says we have to get smarter, well not you, me. Maggie is really good at sneaking around and getting away with stuff.

So she was telling me I have to get my friends in cahoots with me when she leaves, you know, so you and I can be together. I have to tell my parents things like I'm going to the movies with Kim, or to the record store with Jan, or Sally and I are going shopping. That kind of stuff. I'll make sure my friends know I'm supposed to be with them. You know so they don't call my house while I'm out, or if Mama asks them if we had fun they can cover up for me.

Then I have to be sure I come home when Mama expects me to and I need to always treat her with respect, even if I'm mad at her."

"Sounds like a lotta bullshit ta me Beth. Not the part about treatin' yer Mama right that part's the right thing.

But the rest of it, the lyin' and the sneakin'. That just don't seem right and it don't seem like yer nature, ya ain't that kinda girl.

And shit girl it don't feel like it's my nature either. I ain't perfect but I ain't no kind of sneak or liar.

Ya sure it ain't cuz yer embarrassed ta be hangin' with redneck biker trash? Don't want Mama and Daddy ta know their sweet little girl would have anythin' ta do with a guy like me? Is that the real trouble here that yer ashamed? Cuz ya know if that's the deal well I told ya before, I ain't goin' that way. Don't wanna just play at this. Don't wanna get ya in trouble either.

Shit Beth can't ya see, this ain't just some kinda messin' around for me. It means sumthin'."

"Oh my gosh Daryl how could you even think that?! Why I, I…well I'm proud to be seen with you anywhere. It's just that my parents are so strict and they expect me to date some boy my own age, someone from my church or that I went to high school with. _Boys_ Daryl, not a man like you. I just know they'll say no and probably lock me up where I can't get out at all.

You told me you weren't giving me up, and I'm not taking any chances of not getting to see you. I don't want to lie and sneak around either but I can't take the chance of losing you. You must know by now Daryl Dixon, I think you're the most." And he swore she had tears I her eyes.

He took her hand, "Why don't ya just let me talk ta yer old man? Give me a chance ta explain ta him I ain't gonna hurt ya or take advantage. Just wanna see ya and be with ya. I ain't a criminal, I got a good job n shit. I could explain all a that ta him.

Cream Puff I wanna take ya out, show ya off, not be hidin'. I want ya ta be my girl an I want people ta know yer my girl."

And that's when the talking ended because the kissing started.

xxxx

He was waiting for her and Maggie when they showed up Saturday at noon.

He was well armed. He had his crossbow and a quiver full of bolts.

He slung the crossbow over his shoulder in one fluid motion then lifted a hand to help Beth off her horse.

He turned to Maggie and offered her a hand, "Well gee whiz thanks Biker Boy. I didn't know Biker hoodlums had such nice manners." She tied the horse to the bridge railing and just about that time a horn honked. "There's my ride. I'll see you two in three hours. Remember no hanky panky."

And the Biker and the Bobby Soxer both turned a nice shade of pink.

He had an open palm on her cheek, "I missed ya Cream Puff. Wanted ta see ya real bad last night. Wanted ta take ya in the little pick up, go over ta the passion pit and catch that new scary flick, Horror of Dracula. I's thinkin' how I could hold ya when ya got all scared. 'Stead a doin' that I had ta just stay home alone drinkin' beer an watchin' I love Lucy."

But he smiled when he said it and then gave her a serious kiss.

"I missed you too Daryl and I definitely wanted you to hold me, and what in the world is the passion pit?"

And he sort of snorted, "It's the drive-in movie. I ain't gonna tell ya why they call it that. Ya gotta figure that part out on yer own."

"Oh my gosh I think I know! Well maybe sometime soon," her face was bright pink and she gave him a demure little smile with just a dash of boldness.

And she thought maybe she ought to change the subject. "I brought lunch are you hungry?"

"Well yeah but how'd ya get away with that? Don't yer Mama suspect sumthin' when yer packin' up food?"

"Well Maggie told her we were going to have a picnic and I'd lost the coin toss to see who had to make lunch."

"Damn yer sister is kinda like one a them criminal masterminds. Are ya sure she's studyin' bookkeepin'?"

* * *

They finished their lunch he thanked her and then he stood. He picked up his crossbow and walked over to a big oak. He took his knife and made a little circle mark in the tree.

"Alright been a couple weeks let's see if I still got it." And he drew back on that bow and boom, that bolt went right to that circle.

She was sure she hadn't ever seen anything sexier than Daryl Dixon shooting a crossbow.

And then he asked, "Ya wanna learn how ta shoot the bow?"

She couldn't believe her ears. "Well heck yes I do but I don't know if I can. I mean I want to try for sure. Gosh but it looks awfully big and heavy."

"Well it is but I'ma help ya 'til ya get the hang of it. I'll be right behind ya an I'll help ya hold it steady. You do the aimin' an pull the trigger."

"Do you really think I can?"

"Well ya say ya know how ta shoot a gun, same principal different weapon. I think you'll be real good. C'mon now let's give it a try."

And he told her exactly how the crossbow worked. He told her not to close an eye when aiming like she did with her gun, and he explained the difference between an arrow and a bolt. "A bolt's shorter, that's the main difference and I just prefer 'em." Then he showed her how to load and cock the crossbow.

She couldn't quite get the bowstring pulled back all the way to load and cock it. He was standing right there behind her and he moved a little closer, leaned over and helped her finish the job. But when he was done helping he didn't move back. Instead he leaned in just that little bit further, close enough to start kissing the back of her neck, giving the slightest little suck and repeating the action. Even though he got little lost in what he was doing he was careful so as not to mark her. Couldn't be sending her back to Mama with a love bite.

She made a little humming noise, "mmmmmm," and she whispered, "Daryl that feels so good."

And he whispered in her ear, "Damn girl, I been wantin' ta do that to ya since the first time I seen ya walkin' up the street ta Ripley's. I'ma plan on doin' it a whole lot more too unless ya tell me I can't."

And standing there with that big bow in her hands, Daryl Dixon standing behind her so close she could feel him breathing and his hand over hers, she was excited. She felt it all over and it was a type of warmness she'd never felt before. She whispered back, "I don't think I ever want you to stop doing that Daryl."

He knew if he didn't put the brakes on, this fire was going to get out of control in a hurry. He was the man, he was the older one, he needed to be responsible. Shit he needed to think. "Alright now line it up. Ya got the target sighted in?"

"Yes." She was disappointed he'd stopped but it was probably for the best. The Bobby Soxer knew right in that moment, yes she was pretty sure she wouldn't have stopped him from doing anything he wanted to do.

He helped her cock the bow and she aimed and shot five more times. She finally managed to hit the tree on that fifth shot.

He was a lot more excited than her and he questioned it, "Ain't ya happy? Ya hit the damn tree yer gettin' closer every shot."

"I am happy but gosh it seems like I should be doing a lot better at this. And gee whiz I can't even load it myself. I feel like a weakling." And her brow was furrowed and he knew she was disappointed in herself.

He lightly touched her arm, "Cream Puff c'mon now ya ain't never done this before. Gonna take some time ya know an a lotta practice too. 'Sides that this bow here has a draw weight of 175 pounds. Shit girl ya ain't weak yer strong, but yer just a little thing, ya can't be expectin' ta draw the same weight I do. One day we'll get ya a bow sized for you. Maybe get ya a recurve or a compound, sumthin' where ya ain't gotta have quite as much muscle. Would ya like that?"

And then he saw that happy perky girl bubble right up, "Really Daryl? Oh my golly that would be so cool! I would love it if you would teach me how to do what you do. Shoot the bow, track and hunt and all of it."

Well he sure as hell never thought he'd have a woman for a hunting partner. Damn the only people he'd ever hunted with were his Dad and Merle. With the old man dead and gone for 10 years and Merle in and out of his life, well it had been just him for a good long while.

"Well then we'll do it. As soon as ya can get away for another Saturday we can take the pick up over ta Gatesville, they got a good archery shop there. We'll see if we can't find ya what ya need. Sound right?"

"Oh yes I'm so excited Daryl! You're so sweet to me and I don't know if I even told you the other day. You know because well we got kind of busy making out and stuff," And she was red cheeked and red eared, and gosh so was he, "But I do want to be your girl and I want you to be my guy."

He hugged her tight, "Never wanna let ya go I always want ya ta be my girl Cream Puff."

* * *

They were sitting on the cloth right there by the water and skipping rocks. He let go with one and it skipped nearly all the way across the slow moving river. "Fuck almighty girl don't think I ever made one go that damn far. Ya must be my lucky charm."

She giggled and then said, "You know Daryl you sure do swear a lot. I never heard anyone say some of the words that you say, like that "F" one. My gosh I was so shocked that first time I heard you talk."

He was confused, "I do? Everyone I'm around talks the same like me, well 'cept you an Maggie. I grew up with it. Everyone workin' at Dirty's talks like that. Now that yer my girl are ya gonna be tellin' me i gotta stop talkin' like I talk?" She knew he wasn't mad because he smiled that crooked little smile when he cocked his eyebrow at her.

"No Daryl I don't want to change anything about you. I like you just the way you are. It just caught me by surprise at first. And I always think about Mama saying, 'The only reason people swear is because they're ignorant. They don't have a good enough vocabulary to know the proper words to use.' She's got strong opinions my Mama does."

"Well shit then maybe it's best she don't know me. She'll be thinkin' I'm the most ignorant sumbitch ever lived."

* * *

When they got home she was washing up the picnic dishes and she overheard Maggie telling Mama, "I don't think you're going to have a bit more trouble with Beth Mama. I explained to her why it's so important to always listen to you that you know best. And I told her that she had the pleasure of living in your house and she has to abide your rules. She looked me right in the eye and said I was right and she wasn't going to disappoint you anymore."

Gee maybe Daryl was right and Maggie really was a criminal mastermind. And it made the Bobby Soxer smile.

* * *

She could hardly wait to see him Monday morning. When Maggie dropped her off at Ripley's she looked for him, caught his eye and waved. He nodded his head her way and gave her that little smile.

He came in for lunch and as soon as she set his water on the counter he squeezed her hand. "Missed ya Cream Puff."

"I missed you too. We have about a half hour when I get off work tonight. Maggie's going to the hardware store for Daddy and picking up the dry cleaning."

They gave each other a big smile before she went over and clipped his order up in the window for the cook.

* * *

They sat together in the backseat while Maggie was in the hardware store. She'd told them they'd have 15 minutes, maybe 20 while she looked around for the perfect nuts and bolts for Daddy.

"Guess what Daryl?" She was so excited it made him laugh.

"I ain't got a guess what?"

"Maggie's leaving on Sunday to go back to school in Macon. She asked Mama if her and I could go for Chinese food together Saturday night and then a movie. But she's really going to a party. That means you and me get to have our Saturday night Daryl!"

"That's real cool Cream Puff why I'll have someone ta watch 'Lucy' with." Then he kissed her, "Just kiddin' that'll be great. You can see my pad an we'll take the pick up, go get us some dinner. Anythin' special ya wanna do?"

"I've always wanted to go cruising! Holy smokes this is going to be so cool."

"Yeah cruisin' sounds real cool I'd be real proud ta be seen cruisin' with my girl." And he was going to take her cruising if that's what she wanted. But just this once. Yep that was one of the problems with being a 26 year old man dating an 18 year old, the Biker knew he was way too old to be cruising Main Street with teenagers.

And the other problem weighing on him was the sneaking around. He was way too old for that too.

"Shit girl I just wish you'd let me talk ta yer Daddy. Maybe he'd see his way clear ta let me date ya. Think on it Beth, please."

 **A/N Daryl's trying to convince her but Beth is just sure her parents will say "no way." The good news is, there's a big Saturday night date on the horizon! Golly geez I don't know about you guys but I can hardly wait to go cruising! Maggie's been a big help to our couple but she's still being her sassy self. I think she's feeling a little empathy. Don't forget Maggie has a steady eddy of her own, someone she has not yet bothered to tell anyone about. We'll meet him in a later chapter. Thanks so much for reading, please review! xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Welcome back to 1958! Thank you all so much for reading, following, faving and especially commenting! Maggie and Beth are on their way to Daryl's pad, shall we follow?**

He'd given Maggie the directions to his house and they'd found it easily. It was down at the end of a quiet dead end street near the edge of town.

It was a red brick bungalow style with white trim. There was a small front porch, arched doorway, and a long single car driveway leading back to the single car garage.

They'd arrived promptly at six and Maggie was almost as anxious as Beth to see his place. The difference may have been that Maggie was expecting the worst.

All he was thinking when he saw that little Bobby Soxer was damn, it was just like in one of those dumb love songs, his heart skipped a beat.

She had on a skirt with light yellow and white stripes and a snug-fitting yellow sweater. It fit tight just below her tiny waist accentuating her hips, and he liked that real well. Her hair was up high in that pretty ponytail he was also quite fond of, and she'd tied a little white scarf around it. She wore a heart shaped broach on her sweater, and her bobby socks paired with penny loafers.

And the Biker knew his girl was the prettiest girl in the world and all he could think about was kissing her. But he wasn't going to be doing that while her sister was standing there.

Oh my golly she couldn't believe how handsome he looked. He had on jeans with the cuffs rolled to fit tight just above his ankle, showing off his black motorcycle boots. His tight t-shirt was bright white and tucked in and he had on a black leather belt, and a black leather jacket.

She was wishing Maggie would hurry and go to her party because maybe when they were alone, he'd kiss her.

"So Biker Boy how long have you been living here?" Beth got nervous thinking Maggie was going to give him the third degree.

He told them he'd started renting it when he was in high school. "My father died when I's 16, Mama was already gone and my brother was in the pen. I didn't have no other family.

Ya probably know Mr. Horvath the shop teacher at the high school. He let me rent it if I promised I'd stay in school and graduate. I promised so I did. When I went in the army I sent him $10 every month ta hold the place. Him an his wife been real good ta me. He let me buy it from him last year, been makin' steady payments, plan ta own it free an clear in four years time."

Maggie was impressed, "Geez Biker Boy, I would never have suspected you'd be so responsible or that you'd have such a clean pad. But man 16, honestly Daryl I'm real sorry about your Dad."

"Thanks but I ain't that sorry. He was a mean bastard and a no account drunk."

The sisters were shocked by his statement. Beth had noticed him chewing that lower lip and she quickly changed the topic.

"Oh gosh Daryl I love your house it's so nice." And the Bobby Soxer wasn't just saying it, she truly did love it. It was sparsely furnished but what was there was well cared for and tidy.

There were hardwood floors in the living room and the two bedrooms, and he had scatter rugs all about.

The kitchen had yellow metal cabinets with white trim, and a shiny laminate countertop with metal edging. There was a breakfast table that had a shiny gray and white laminate top with metal edging, surrounded by four metal chairs with the seats covered in patterned vinyl.

"Wow Daryl the kitchen is so modern and the yellow cabinets are just so neat!"

Now he was chewing the side of that thumb, "Yeah thanks I done it all myself."

"Gosh Biker Boy you're a real surprise for sure. Well you guys I have a party to get to. I'll be back here by 10:45. Be ready to go Beth, curfew is at 11:00 and we can't be late. And don't forget you two, no hanky panky."

"Why ya always gotta be sayin' that Maggie? Is that some rule ya live by yer own self?"

And she laughed, "What I do is none of your beeswax Biker Boy, try to be good!"

"Yeah well you're a real large charge Maggie."

And they were alone.

They'd waited long enough. He took her in his arms and they started kissing and man, he wanted more. He was pretty sure she wouldn't mind, but for now he settled on sucking on her neck and ear a little, and rubbing her back, and then moving his hand to her bottom. She didn't make an objection and at first he didn't make a move to stop the touching he was enjoying.

But he'd promised himself he was going to take this slow. He didn't want just something fast and overheated with her, that's not how a guy treated a girl like her. And he was going to do this right. He wanted that long slow burn because he knew if she'd have him; he planned to keep the fire going with her forever.

"So did ya decide where ya wanna go? Are ya still thinkin' Chinese?"

"I'm kind of embarrassed to admit this Daryl but I've never actually had Chinese food." She was bright pink.

He snorted out a laugh and gave her a quick hug, "I got a news flash for ya Cream Puff, I ain't never had it either. Wanna give it a try?"

They walked to the garage and he opened the locked double doors. "I keep it locked up cuz not only do I have the pickup, I gotta lotta tools."

And he wasn't kidding. There were stand-up toolboxes and smaller toolboxes and tools hanging on pegboard above a workbench. Everything was as neat as a pin and so well organized. It was obvious he took special care of his things.

And the pickup, wow. It was the prettiest shade of royal blue she'd ever seen. The wheels were so shiny and the tires very fancy whitewalls. And Dice! There were fuzzy dice hanging from the review mirror. "Golly gee whiz Daryl I've never seen a truck like this. It's beautiful and I don't know how to describe it but it's like, well it's even kind of cute."

And he snorted, "Cream Puff ya don't wanna be tellin' a guy his pickup is cute. Sumthin' about that just ain't right." But he was smiling at her. "Yer probably thinkin' its that cuz it's small, they didn't make 'em quite as big in '35 as they do nowadays."

Damn she was what was cute.

"What's that shiny little thing on the hood?" He took her hand and walked her to the front of the vehicle. "That's the radiator cap, 's like a hood ornament. It's a flyin' dragon. Stock Chevy equipment in '35, cool ain't it?"

"I'll say its cool! The whole truck is just really keen Daryl. You did a wonderful job of making it look brand new. I'm excited to ride in it sitting next to my handsome guy." And her cheeks might be red but she was looking right at him and smiling real big.

He was a little red-earred himself, but he just had to give her another kiss.

He held the door open and she glided right across the small bench seat straight over near his side. He got in, put his arm around her and gave her one more kiss before they pulled out of the garage.

* * *

The restaurant didn't look like any they'd ever been in. It was bright reds and golds and shiny blacks. There were little Chinese dolls, and cat statues and Chinese writing everywhere. It sure didn't look like the diner or Ripley's.

She slid in the booth first and he slid in right next to her, just as close as they could get.

The waiter brought them tea and they agreed it wasn't bad if you put a lot of sugar in it. Then there was the menu. It may as well have been written in Chinese because neither one of them could make a bit of sense of it. Thank goodness there were some pictures.

"I've heard of Chop Suey, isn't that just the weirdest name? Anyway Maggie ate Chinese food in Macon with her secret boyfriend. She had that Chop Suey stuff and she told me it's a lot of vegetables and a little bit of meat."

And he scrunched his face up, "I like a lotta meat an a little bit a vegetables."

They ended up opting for the family style meal that came with three dishes, deciding they were sure to like at least one thing. "If we don't like it gonna have ta go get burgers an shakes or sumthin' cuz I'm starvin'."

And the way he always ate she'd swear he really was starving. She loved to watch him. He wasn't timid about it and that was for sure. She'd never seen anyone put so much food in their mouth at one time, or chew and swallow it so fast.

All in all they agreed it wasn't bad. "Ya think we'll really be hungry again in an hour like folks say?"

She giggled, "I was wondering that very thing. I guess we'll know in an hour."

And when she laughed like that he felt it in his heart, like an ache.

"Ya know girl I gotta be honest with ya right now." Instantly she felt worried.

"I'ma take ya cruisin' cuz that's what ya want. I'm happy ta try an make ya happy. But the deal is I'm 26 years old Cream Puff, I ain't no teenager. Them guys and girls cruisin' are mostly gonna be 'bout 17 ta 20. Yer gonna be stuck with n old man. An it's always gonna be that way, I'm always gonna be the old guy compared ta you an yer friends.

I'm willin' ta go if that's what ya want. But just his one time, k?"

"Golly Daryl it doesn't mean that much to me. Maybe we could just go for a ride instead. That's all I really wanted was to ride around with you, sitting close to you." She smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand. She didn't want him to feel bad and what she'd told him was true.

His heart swelled a little at her words, "We could take a ride up by the old dump site see if any guys are up there agitatin' the gravel. I heard there might be." He looked at her and shrugged.

"What's agitating the gravel?" She didn't always understand his lingo.

"Racing against each other. Sometimes just ta say they won and they got the best car, sometimes for money, sometimes for pinks."

"Pinks?"

"Yeah, it's called a pink slip the paper they give ya when ya really own the car, not just paying for it on time or sumthin' like that. It's the title."

"You mean in one little race they're going to maybe lose their car for good?"

"Yep."

"Will you be racing?"

"Oh hell no. The pickup is stock. I wanted to restore it not chop it. It ain't no street rod, ain't built for racin'. An 'sides, with all the hard work I put into fixin' it up I'd never take a chance on losing it."

* * *

She was scooted up right next to him as they drove up to the old dump site and when he wasn't shifting gears his hand was resting on her leg. He liked the feel of that and she did too.

Sure enough there was a crowd of older teenagers and young adults gathered. Two cars were revving their engines. She noticed right away how Daryl was all eyes and ears on the cars. He hopped out of the truck and hurried to her side, helped her out and he took her hand, leading her to where the action was.

The crowd was divided between either side of the makeshift raceway. She supposed they each had their own cheering section.

There was a pretty girl standing in front of the two cars and she had a scarf she was holding in the air. She moved her arm down in one fast motion and the cars sped off in a straight line.

It was so loud it hurt her ears, there was smoke coming from the tires and the strong smell of rubber burning.

All she knew was at the end the black car passed a green car and a guy waved a big checkered flag at the black car.

And Daryl muttered, "Dumbass."

"Why Daryl?"

"The guy that won had souped up that engine real good. You could tell by the sound it made when he was revving it up. Other guy was running stock off the lot. A no-go showboat. Now the idiot don't even have a car. I tell ya Cream Puff this world is fulla dumbasses."

And then he said, "Shit!" and he grabbed her by the hand and they ran to the truck. He got her in the vehicle in a hurry and jumped in himself, and he raced in the opposite direction from the way they'd come. It was then she saw the others start to get in cars and speed off, and then she heard the police sirens.

They were already clear of the area. "What happened Daryl and how did you know the police were coming?" She looked and sounded scared and he felt guilty.

"I got good hearin'. Shit girl I shouldn't a taken ya there in the first place. That's illegal stuff they're doin', the heat come ta pop everyone."

"What are you talking about Daryl the "heat" and "popping", what does that mean?"

He couldn't help himself he laughed a little, "The heat's the fuzz, the man, the cops and they pop, pinch, arrest people."

"Well gee whiz you mean we could have been arrested? Well we'd better never go watch that again. I'd be so afraid to go to jail."

He pulled the little pickup over turned the engine off and put his arm around her shoulders, "I ain't ever bringin' ya again, don't think you'd survive a night in the can."

"In the can?" She was so confused.

"Jail Cream Puff. Dammit girl I shoulda thought about this more. Shouldn't ever take a chance with ya. I ain't ever gonna do nuthin' like that again. I'm a dumbass and I don't blame ya for bein' pissed off at me."

"I'm not mad at you Daryl it was fun and exciting. And I didn't end up getting pinched by the heat and going to the can." She giggled.

And that was it for him, there was only one thing left to do. He was parked on that dark deserted rode with his girl. He'd best be doing some serious making out.

Things got pretty hot in the little pickup but he kept it to the serious making out and the over the clothes touching. He was still determined to take it slow. But damn that was getting tougher every minute they were together.

xxxx

Monday was the first day in just over two weeks she didn't have a chaperon taking her to work. He was nothing but a smile when he saw her walking up the street, ponytail swinging. Damn his girl was a beauty.

She looked over to him smiling that big beautiful smile and it made him feel like he wanted more with her. Not just physical, he wasn't sure what the rest of that "even more" was. He just knew whatever it was he wanted it.

About 11:30 Ripley's was slow and she took a chance at spotting her guy. She tried to look casual as she peeked out the window trying to catch a glimpse of him. What she saw was a very large breasted woman with full hips and a walk that made those hips sway side to side. She was wearing tight black capri pants with a wide belt. Part of her mid-section was exposed because her sleeveless white blouse was tied up under her breasts. And that blouse was cut low enough that part of those large breasts were clearly visible, even from the window across the street. The woman was approaching him.

They chatted for a few moments, Daryl smiled at her, nodded, and he reached in his pocket and handed her something.

When they hugged The Bobby Soxer felt her heart move to her throat.

At noon he walked in Ripley's and he knew the minute he saw her something was wrong. He sat on his usual stool and she walked to him, he saw the wetness in her eyes and he was concerned. She didn't look at him when she set his water down, she made to turn away. That's when he firmly grasped her hand stopping her from leaving him, "What? Tell me girl."

"The woman. You were hugging a woman."

"Nah Cream Puff not what yer thinkin'. Can ya call Mama, see if you can stay in town a little while? We can talk. I'll tell ya everythin'. Please."

Words wouldn't come but she nodded.

He was waiting on the bike for her when she came out of Ripley's. He handed her his coat, held a hand out and she climbed on, spread the coat across her lap and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He drove to "their" spot in that grove of trees. "It's my brother Merle. Told ya he's in prison, got popped with weed, ya know Marijuana. Anyway been doin' time an he still has a few months ta go. His woman Cassandra, that's who come by. She says Merle's gettin' released come Friday for good behavior. Which is kinda hard ta believe him bein' Merle an all. But anyway, she come ta tell me an ta get the key ta his trailer. She's settin' up the house for them. She's gonna be movin' in there with him."

"She's going to move in? Are they getting married?"

Damn. "Nah it's different for some folks Beth, they ain't the kind thinks they need ta get married, ya know, for all that. They're just gonna be shackin' up."

"Shacking up?"

He couldn't help a little smile, "Yeah sharin' the shack. Livin' together, sleepin' in the same bed n all, but they ain't gettin' married first." Both were now a nice shade of pink.

"Oh my."

Yeah, she wasn't the girl that would know about that kind of stuff. "Anyway Cream Puff, if ya can get away Saturday afternoon we're invited for a barbecue."

 **A/N All kinds of fun things going on around here, and now we can look forward to Merle and Beth meeting. Yeah, not a lot of shacking up going on in 1958. Beth has gotten quite the education and learned a lot of new lingo this chapter. Thanks so much for reading, please review /comment. xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N You guys! You are just the most! Thanks so much. We're about to encounter all sorts of revelations, meetings, shocks, bumps, thrills and chills.**

 **We do meet Maggie's secret boyfriend this chapter and no, it's not Glenn. He would have been perfect except we're in Georgia in 1958, it would have been against the law for he and Maggie to date. But she is paired up with someone who will definitely shock the socks right offa Mama and Daddy, and maybe you. And our sweet Bobby Soxer learns a lot about The Biker and his past. Enjoy!**

She got home right when she'd told Mama she would. She was going to be smart about this, just like Maggie had told her to be.

She helped Mama get dinner on the table. Pretended to be interested in everything Mama and Daddy said at dinner, and helped Mama clean the kitchen.

Then she'd begged off TV saying she was tired, it had been a long day at Ripley's.

All she could think about was getting upstairs and telling that little diary everything. She hadn't written in it since last week. She didn't want to tell it all her secrets while Maggie was still home, just in case. But now she had a lot to spill and she could hardly wait to get to it.

Daryl had taught her so much, why she just swore he knew everything there was to know about everything.

She got the little pink book out from between the mattress and the box spring, got the pink pen with the feather, and she began writing, telling the little book everything.

Most of "everything" amounted to a sort of rehashing of their past week together. But the most important thing she shared with the little pink book was her feelings about Daryl.

The Bobby Soxer gushed about how smart he was and all the things he knew about but mostly about how sweet he was, how dreamy he was, how he made her feel so pretty and special and even sort of sexy.

She'd always been nervous and kind of scared about the idea of a guy touching her, wanting "those" kinds of things from her. But with Daryl she found that she wasn't scared at all. She was curious and interested and willing to find out more.

When he'd touched her on the chest, you know just over her sweater and stuff, she didn't mind at all. In fact, she was a little embarrassed to admit to her diary that she'd actually liked it. A lot.

And when his hand had slid up her skirt and he moved it up the inside of her thigh a little way, well that sent a sensation through her like she'd never felt before.

But Daryl always knew to stop before it went too far. She wasn't dumb enough to think he didn't want more. Why he'd even told her he did. But she was grateful he was so mature about things because she didn't know if she would have been able to stop.

Finally she admitted to the little book that she was pretty sure she might be in love with Daryl Dixon. Why she even practiced writing "Mrs. Daryl Dixon" and "Beth Dixon" a few times. Then she drew lots of little hearts around his name.

She was kind of nervous about meeting Daryl's brother next Saturday. She knew he was a lot older than Daryl, in his late 30's for gosh sakes. And he'd been in lots of trouble in his life with drugs and golly those were really bad.

No one but the scariest kinds of people used drugs. And drugs lead to so many awful things happening. At school they had a special one day class, only for the seniors of course. Why Mama even had to sign a permission slip for Beth to attend.

In that class they'd learned all about marijuana. They were told how very bad people called pushers will try to talk you into using it. Trick you. They even give it to you for free at first. Once you're addicted you have to keep having it, and more and more of it all the time, and you can't stop.

And it leads to all kinds of other terrible behaviors and crimes.

Yes, even the sex thing. People seemed to go sex crazy if they were on that marijuana. Maybe that's why Merle and Cassandra were going to be shacking up! They'd had too much marijuana!

Yep, she'd learned all about it in Health class so she knew it was the truth.

Now she'd really gotten herself nervous about Saturday, but he was Daryl's brother and she should meet him and try to be nice.

xxxx

The Biker couldn't stop thinking about her. He had so many feelings about her and for her, he just didn't even know for sure what they all meant

It wasn't just that she was the prettiest girl in the world. She was also so sweet and so nice, and funny. She actually made him laugh. No one made him laugh.

And she was always doing nice things for him. Making him lunches, bringing him cookies or a slice of pie, telling him how handsome he was and smart, and man she'd even told him he was sweet. He hoped Merle never heard her say that. He already gave him enough shit about being "the sweet one."

The Biker was kind of starting to think maybe he loved the Bobby Soxer.

 **Saturday**

She'd cooked up a story with her friend Sally and she managed to get out of the house just before two. She didn't have to be home until 9:00.

She didn't know which she felt more of, nerves or excitement. Well mostly she was just thinking how great it was going to be to spend time with Daryl. Gosh he was just the most. She was so lucky to be his girl. But meeting his brother, well that was a big unknown that had her tummy in knots.

Daryl had told her it was going to be real casual and they'd be taking the Bike. So she'd worn her denims rolled up to mid-calf, her bobby sox and saddle shoes, and a cotton candy pink sleeveless blouse.

She had her hair up in that high ponytail and today she had a pink scarf tied around it.

Mama gave her a ride into town and dropped her off at Ripley's where she was supposedly meeting up with Sally for burgers and milkshakes.

As soon as Mama pulled away, Daryl pulled up on his Bike. He'd been waiting across the street at Dirty's.

He got off the Bike for a minute to tell her hello, and like he had so many times before, he told her, "Cream Puff, ya know I wanna make ya happy n do things the way ya think is right, but still girl, I think ya oughta let me talk ta yer Daddy. This sneakin' around just ain't the way I think its s'posed ta be."

And she said what she always said to him, "I know Daryl, real soon I promise."

They pulled up to his brother's house and she felt her tummy knot up again. But the place looked okay. In fact it looked nice and kind of peaceful.

It was sort of secluded in a forested area on the outskirts of town. Not in a trailer park. Someone, Merle no doubt, had built wooden stairs leading up to the screened door and there was a big deck. She saw the barbeque there and even a wood table with an umbrella and chairs with nice cushions.

Practically the minute they pulled in, well she'd barely gotten off the Bike, that screen door opened and a large muscled man in a sleeveless t-shirt came hurrying out. He had the biggest broadest smile Beth had ever seen and he yelled, "Well fuck a duck if it ain't my baby brother!"

Well he certainly talked like Daryl.

"And who's this little peach ya got with ya brother? Is this here yer girl Beth? Hey girl, I'm Merle." And he grabbed her in a big hug and she was feeling just a little overwhelmed.

"Cool it big brother yer gonna scare the shit outta her, and probably squish her ta death at the same time." And the big man laughed the loudest most unforgettable laugh she'd ever heard.

When he released her she did manage a smile and, "Hello Merle it's very nice to meet you."

He smiled again, "Well brother you were right, she is a sweet little thing ain't ya Peach?"

And she felt her cheeks catch fire. She was relieved the screen door banged again and the woman, Cassandra, came sashaying down those wooden stairs.

She went right over to Merle's side and he put one of those big arms around her, pulled her in close and said, "Peach, this here's my woman the sexy and beautiful Cassandra. Cassandra this here is Daryl's girl, Beth. Why I'm just sure ya girls are gonna be best friends."

She was dressed very similarly to Beth, but what the Bobby Soxer noticed was everything about Cassandra's body was bigger and fuller and curvier than her body, and Cassandra's clothes could not have been any tighter. Oh and yes, Cassandra was wearing sky high heels rather than saddle shoes and her hair was in a big bouffant instead of a ponytail. Well that and Beth had tied her shirt at the waist, while Cassandra had tied hers right under those ample breasts. Other than that they were the same.

But she was real sweet to Beth and she had a big fun personality just like Merle. Oh the language was salty there was no doubt about that. Mama would just die on the spot if she heard how everyone was talking, why even Cassandra said those bad words like they weren't even bad at all.

But it was just like with Daryl, it seemed okay coming from them. She didn't think, no she was certain, she could never say that F word, but it seemed to come real natural to all of them and Beth was getting kind of used to hearing it.

It turned out she had a lot of fun. Daryl and Merle had a couple of beers; Cassandra was drinking some kind of drink that looked like limeade. She called it a daiquiri and it had alcohol in it, and they'd thought to get Beth cokes. That was just so nice.

Merle and Daryl cooked steaks on the barbeque and Cassandra had made potato salad and Jell-O with fruit in it. It was delicious.

They laughed and talked and played rummy. And Beth discovered she liked the big loud boisterous Merle Dixon, that under all that noise he was real nice. And Cassandra was real nice too, she been kind and welcoming to Beth.

No one treated her like a little girl that needed to be told what to do every minute. They treated her like a grown up, like Daryl's girlfriend.

They left Merle's at 7:00 and went back to Daryl's place for a little while. "Golly, I had so much fun today Daryl, thank you for introducing me to your family. Merle and Cassandra are both real nice."

He smiled at her, "Yeah I think they thought you was real special too. Why Merle didn't even give ya no shit about anythin'. He's usually a little ornery. I think he likes ya real well, and I'm sure Cassandra does too. Well why wouldn't they? Yer a damn Cream Puff and a Peach."

They both laughed just a little, but then the kissing started.

xxxx

Over the next three months they'd managed to see each other a few times each week, the sneaking around continued. He would often ask to speak to her Dad, and she always told him "soon."

And in spite of the obstacles in their way the romance had definitely blossomed. Their relationship had grown easier in a way. They were open, they talked and they both knew they just wanted to be together.

It was all either one of them could manage to do, to keep from going right into Daryl's bed and doing what they both knew they wanted to do. So far they'd managed.

xxxx

Soon it would be Thanksgiving week. And it was a Thanksgiving week that would set into motion a serious of events that would determine whether the young couple had a future, or whether that future would come to a harsh and abrupt end.

It began with phone calls.

Maggie had announced she'd gotten quite serious about a man and she was bringing him home to meet the family. Well that just had Mama all aflutter, and Daddy just a might nervous. Was their elder daughter about to make an announcement?

And just as they were trying to digest that news, a long distance call had come in from Shawn. He told them he'd be bringing his girl home with him for the holiday week.

Oh my. The first thing was to figure the sleeping arrangements. Mama decided Shawn and Maggie's gentleman friend would stay in Shawn's room, Maggie would stay in Beth's room, and Shawn's girl would have Maggie's room.

That was easy enough. Now Mama was starting to get excited. Big things were brewing in the Greene family. Mama was in full planning mode for meals and activities, and oh it would be grand.

Indeed, that's what Mama thought.

She'd taken to having Beth take the car to work nearly every day, because every day she'd think of something she just had to have at the store for the big holiday week. She'd call Beth at Ripley's and tell her what to stop and get.

As much as Beth enjoyed getting to use the car, Mama was within a half inch of driving her completely insane.

Daryl couldn't figure out what all this craziness was. "Just folks comin' ta visit, right? Shit Maggie n Shawn's yer Mama's kids, their bringin' a couple guests, what's the big fuckin' deal?"

And it was right then, well right after he said that, that Daryl said something that shocked them both right down to their core. What he said was, "Promise me sumthin' Cream Puff, when we got kids ya ain't never gonna act like that."

And when they realized what he'd just said well, neither one knew what to say or how to act or what would happen next. So they did what they'd been doing more and more of lately, they started making out and doing some real heavy petting.

xxxx

That Wednesday morning, the day before Thanksgiving, it was Shawn who arrived home first with his girl. She was real sweet and real pretty and just about everything Mama would hope for in a daughter in law. Not that Shawn had mentioned marriage, but that must be in the near future. Her name was Peggy and she was studying to be a teacher, a kindergarten teacher. She had pretty brown hair and green eyes and a quiet disposition.

Peggy was the calm before the storm.

Maggie and her gentleman friend turned up just two hours later.

Never in a million years would Mama and Daddy picture their daughter ending up with this man. It was beyond comprehension. Well certainly he had an honorable profession, a career soldier for goodness sake. They had admiration for any man who served his country.

That was just about as far as their admiration could stretch. He was so much older than Maggie. Daddy guessed him to be 40+, and loud, oh my he was loud, and that red hair was nearly blinding. It was like he'd walk in the room and his very presence would take up that whole room.

And the things he said and the expressions he used, why they left Mama and Daddy completely dumbfounded.

And the fact that Maggie looked at him like he hung the moon and the stars, it just mystified them.

Beth was surprised at first, just like everyone else. But she liked the man. He was big and loud, kind of like Merle, and he was a little crass, and he said some of the strangest things. But gee whiz she sure could tell he and Maggie were crazy about each other. She'd never seen her big sister so gone for a guy. Ever.

And then at dinner Wednesday night, the day before the day they would all be giving thanks for the abundance and the good health and the love of God and family and friends, well it happened.

That big redheaded soldier friend of Maggie's got a big smile on his face, and he put his arm around her shoulders, right there at the dinner table and he asked her in a big loud voice, "Should we tell everyone about the pup now, Dumplin?"

And Maggie's eyes got huge and she rested her elbows on the table, and she put her face in her hands and she slowly shook her head from side to side and she muttered, "Oh my God Abraham."

And Abraham had that great big smile on his face, while everyone else was confused as all get out. Did Maggie get a puppy?

Oh there were questions to be answered and Abraham wasn't one bit shy about answering them, whereas Maggie was mostly speechless.

Abraham he was like a fast moving train and he just couldn't stop. "Yep, me and this pretty little filly got us a foal comin' in about seven months. Don't worry though folks, I have every intention of making an honest woman out of her and making sure that baby has a name. This little Dumplin' here is the love of my life. I was happy enough just having her for a bed partner, but now she's gonna be my wife too."

Mama and Daddy were beyond shocked, and it was kind of like they were frozen, like they couldn't move and didn't know what to say.

But it was settled. What could they do? Maggie was 22 years old and she was pregnant, there was really no other option but marriage, and Maggie and her beau said they were in love and this was what they both wanted.

All Mama and Daddy knew for sure was this was not the way they envisioned finding out about their first grandchild. And never ever would they have thought one of their girls would do "that" without being married first, and never would they have imagined Maggie with this man.

But except for putting on a small wedding real fast, it was out of their hands.

And they had no idea their troubles were just beginning.

Daddy figured it was only by the grace of God that somehow they'd all made it through Thanksgiving Dinner.

The wedding date was set, two weeks from Friday they would all be at the courthouse down in Macon. Abraham insisted after the brief ceremony he'd be taking everyone out for a big feed. Naturally he had let it slip that most of Maggie's things were at his place anyway, so there wouldn't be much to move. And he laughed because he thought that was funny.

It didn't get a lot of laughs on the farm.

By Friday Beth was about to jump out of her skin. She hadn't seen Daryl since lunch on Wednesday and not only did she miss him with a purple passion, but she had this huge news to tell him and it was practically causing her to burst at the seams.

Abraham and Maggie were going for a ride and she asked Mama if it would be alright if she went to town and visited with Sally.

Because of Abraham's obvious inability to keep quiet about anything, she didn't tell him or Maggie any different, and that's where he dropped her off.

From there she walked herself right over to Daryl's to pay him a surprise visit.

She got to his house and was going to just walk up to the door, but she could hear a radio playing.

Then she saw those big garage doors were open and she made her way back to the garage, she could see he was leaned over the hood of the little pickup, working on something.

When she got closer what she saw shocked and horrified her.

She'd always wanted to see him without a shirt on, but he'd never taken it off in front of her. She just thought he was modest, like her. Now she knew.

His back was covered with vicious looking scars. One in particular looked like a huge, elongated welt and it spanned his entire back. Oh there were a couple of tattoos, but they didn't distract her from those scars and she wanted to cry.

Without even thinking she walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his back.

He was startled and he jumped at her touch. He turned around and saw it was her and he was as horrified as she had been.

He yelled, "What the fuck are ya doin' here Beth?!" And he grabbed for his shirt laying over the toolbox and hurriedly put it on.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I…I…I…I didn't mean anything bad, I just wanted to come visit you. I. Oh gosh Daryl I just don't even know what to say."

"Goddammit girl, ya can't just come sneakin' round here, I didn't invite ya, didn't say I wanted ya here. This here is my place. Ya need ta just get the fuck outta here NOW!"

And she was barely able to squeak out, "Daryl…" when the serious crying started.

He looked at his girl standing there, head down, pretty little arms just hanging down at her sides, and her crying so hard her shoulders were shaking.

And he felt like a shithead. He walked to her, put his arms around her and started to speak, "Sorry girl, I ain't got no right ta yell at ya like that. And I always want ya here. Ain't nuthin' yer fault. It's me I just, well I's tryin' ta figure a way ta tell ya 'bout it, 'bout me, 'bout Merle, 'bout the way we was, the way we lived. But fuck Beth, I didn't know how. And I's afraid when ya saw how ugly I am you'd just hightail it right out of my life. I know it's a nasty mess."

"Daryl you big dummy, you're the most handsome man I've ever known. There's nothing ugly about you, not on the inside and not on the outside. You're my guy and I love everything about you."

They went to the house and she used the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face, blowing her nose. Collecting herself.

They sat on his back porch and he drank beer while they talked. He told her all about it, all of it. It was terrible, it was brutal, and her heart broke for him. But she didn't let on because she knew it wasn't sympathy or pity he wanted, he just wanted acceptance. He just wanted it to be no big deal to her, and it wasn't. Because that wasn't Daryl, that was his Daddy.

And she got it through to him that it wasn't a big deal to her, that she loved him. And that afternoon on that porch they grew even closer.

Later he made what he had for their dinner, fried bologna sandwiches and potato chips, it was perfect.

They sat on the sofa and they kissed and eventually he took his shirt off, and they talked about it some more. And eventually she let him take off her blouse, and they enjoyed each other and the touching and the feelings that were growing between them.

But they still did not let themselves "go all the way", because Daryl wanted her to wait, wait until they were both as sure as they could be.

And he had another little secret. He'd bought something, something he was going to give her at Christmas, and he was going to ask her then. And then he'd have to speak with Daddy. She'd have to agree.

And the TV was on and some old movie was playing, and they were laying there not really watching just looking at each other and holding on tight and soon they fell asleep.

When Maggie and Abraham pulled into the long driveway she figured Mama was going to be tearing her up. She'd messed up.

Every light in that big farmhouse was on.

It was one o'clock in the morning. She'd broken all her own rules by not calling, but she and Abraham had ended up out in the woods, and they'd made love in the back of his big old Buick and they'd fallen asleep.

And when she and Abraham walked in the front door they were all there, Mama, Daddy, Shawn and Peggy, even Otis and Patricia from next door. And all Mama said in her panicked voice was, "Where's Beth Maggie, where's your sister isn't she with you?!"

 **A/N Aye yi yi. That's all I have to say. Well that and for my inspiration on what happens with Beth and Daryl, listen to the big hit from 1957 by the Everly Brothers, "Wake Up Little Susie" it's on YouTube. Thanks so much for reading, now** ** _please_** **tell me what you think. xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all so much! You're the coolest! Let's see where were we? Oh yeah having a nap.**

 **Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt  
**

When Beth wasn't home by 9:30 Mama called Sally's Mother, Bernice, "I'm sorry to call so late Bernice. I was wondering if I might speak to Beth, she was supposed to be home by 7:30."

Poor Bernice was immediately uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Annette we haven't seen Beth."

"She hasn't been there to visit Sally?"

"No Sally's been in bed with the flu since Wednesday night. Did Beth say she was coming by?"

"Yes, huh, well maybe I'm mistaken, maybe it was Kim's she was going to."

"I'm sorry Annette, you can call Kim's house but I spoke to her Mother Tuesday and they were going to spend the holiday weekend with her in laws near Augusta."

"Oh, alright, well thank you Bernice."

"Yes of course, I'll talk to Sally and see if she knows anything at all, if she does I'll call you right back."

Sally sort of knew. She knew Beth had a secret boyfriend, an older guy. But Sally was a true blue friend and she just shrugged and rolled over in bed.

Things didn't go any better for Mama after that. She called every friend Beth had since kindergarten. It was embarrassing and frightening; no one had seen or spoken to her daughter. She and Daddy, Shawn and Peggy, well no one knew what to do next but call the Sherriff.

Grimes told them it was a little early to file a missing persons report, especially considering Beth was over 18 and it wasn't quite eleven, but he assured them he and his deputies would be on the lookout for their daughter.

Mama was getting more and more frantic, which made Daddy more nervous and angry. Shawn didn't know whether to be angry at Beth for causing all of this, or worry about her being hurt somewhere. Poor Peggy was thinking this visit was anything but the peaceful visit to a farm she thought it was going to be.

Needless to say, by the time Maggie and her beau arrived home at just after one a.m. the whole house was in a state of anxiety, and more than a little bit of distress.

Once Maggie got over the initial shock she immediately knew where Beth undoubtedly would be. Why had Bethie pulled a stupid trick like this? How did she expect to get away with this level of shenanigans?

She went to the one and only phone in the house located on the hall table. She picked up the telephone directory hoping he had a phone, and sure enough there was his name and number listed. When he answered in a sleepy disoriented voice she whispered loudly, "Daryl for God sake is she there? The entire house is in an uproar. Get her home and hurry."

"Ah fuck."

"You can say that again, now hurry."

She was just waking up. "Cream Puff we fucked up bad. I gotta get ya home an right now. It's almost 1:30 in the damn mornin'. Yer Daddy's gonna skin me alive."

They quickly righted their clothes and Beth made an effort to fix her hair. "We'll take the bike, it's faster."

"Okay, and you can just drop me off down the road, I'll say I fell asleep at Sally's."

"No girl we ain't doin' it that way this time. I ain't lettin' ya take this on by yourself, an it's time Beth. We can't keep doin' this. I'm willin' ta face yer Daddy, I want to. Ya care for me enough ta let me?"

"Well of course I do Daryl it's just that…"

"Nah, not this time, ain't no buts to it Cream Puff, it's now or never."

She looked in his eyes and said, "Yes, I care about you more than enough."

They pulled up to the farm house and the entire group was out of the house before they'd even gotten off the Bike.

Daddy was madder than an old wet hen, "Who are you and where have you been with my daughter?"

"Name's Daryl Dixon sir, Beth and I been seein' each other 'bout five months now. Ya got my word wasn't nuthin' bad happened tonight, we just fell asleep is all. I wouldn't take no liberties with Beth. I care for her."

In the meantime Mama had grabbed a hold of Beth, "Do you realize what you've done young lady?! You've had the entire house in a panic, I've called every friend you've ever had looking for you, and I've put the sheriff on alert. Never have you seen trouble like the trouble that's going to rain down on you now!"

Shawn wasn't getting in on this because shit, his girl was crying softly in his arms and he was just going to be paying attention to that for now.

Daryl couldn't help but be angry when he saw her Mama, hands wrapped tightly around Beth's upper arms, shaking her hard and yelling in her face. "Don't ya be hurtin' Beth an screamin' at her now Ma'am, ain't her fault. It was all innocent, an 'sides, I'm the man here, it's my responsibility. I accept that. Don't hurt her for sumthin' I done."

And then Daddy was yelling at Daryl, "Who do you think you are talking to my wife that way?! You get on your motorcycle and you get off my property NOW!"

But Daryl wasn't giving up his Cream Puff without a fight. "I ain't just givin' up on Beth, she's my girl. Ain't nuthin' we done's been wrong. We just want ta be together. I's hoping ta come talk ta ya sooner. I got all good intentions with Beth sir, honest ta God."

And Daddy in his anger got a little cruel, acted out of character, when he yelled at the young man, "What makes you think I'd allow my daughter to date Motorcycle trash? This is the end of you keeping company with my daughter, get the hell off of my property now or I'm calling the sheriff and having you removed."

That's when Maggie tried to intervene. "Daddy _please_ , Daryl's a real nice guy and he and Bethie are serious about each other. Maybe you should consider getting to know him before you judge him."

That was not well received.

"You stay out of this Margaret! You have caused enough trouble in this family yourself. I'd say the last thing you should be doing is telling someone else how to behave."

Well that's when Abraham stepped into it. "Now Sir I gotta take exception to you speakin' to Maggie that way. She's tryin' ta make peace here. And I shouldn't have ta remind her own Daddy she's a grown woman. It seems ta me your younger daughter is old enough ta date who she wants. If she likes this fella, maybe ya oughta give him a chance, rather than just assume he's some kind of bum."

Then Mama was on him, "You have no right to tell my husband how to deal with his own family, you've caused enough trouble here! Thanks to you our daughter is ruined."

Then Maggie was yelling, "What do you mean ruined? Because I'm going to have a baby?! Oh that's just real great Mama, this baby is your grandchild for gosh sakes!" And then Maggie was crying.

And that's when Abraham declared, "Maggie and I will be leavin' first thing in the mornin', there isn't gonna be a weddin' like we planned, we'll just take care of that on our own. An ya ain't gotta worry about me comin' 'round your door again. You people are all nuttier than a damn fruitcake. I don't think I want my woman and my pup around that."

And Mama said some words that later on she may have regretted she said, but emotions were all running hot and thinking clearly didn't seem to be the overall mood of this group, "That's just fine, you two go on and go, and as for you Beth, I'm sending you to your Aunt Virginia's house until you've gotten over whatever feelings you have for this dirty biker trash!"

Daryl may have been the most mature of the lot of them because with that he looked to Daddy and said, "Sir I'ma go on ahead an take off now. I apologize for gettin' Beth home so late, an I swear ta ya again nuthin' happened between me an her. I'm hopin' you'll give me a chance ta speak with ya man ta man in a couple days, when things settle down."

And her Daddy said, "That's highly unlikely, I can't imagine what in the world would have to happen for me to allow such as you to date my daughter."

And Beth broke away from Mama long enough to give her guy a big hug and he kissed her on the head, and then Daddy pulled her from him and hollered again, "Get out!"

* * *

Beth could not stop crying, first she tried begging Daddy, he was usually the softer touch, "Please Daddy, you can't really send me away, please. I'll be good I promise. You have to believe, me Daryl and I didn't do anything bad honest Daddy we didn't _please_."

"But Daddy told her, "I will not go against your Mother on this Beth. You have rattled her nerves for the last time. You were always so sweet I don't know what's come over you.

And this man, my gosh have you taken a good look at him? He's way too old for you, and that hair, what kind of man has long hair? He's a dirty bum and if you just take the time to think about that you'll agree."

And again, Maggie tried to make it right for her sister and the Biker, "Daddy, Daryl is a Biker, and he does have long hair but he also has a good job and he owns a home. Maybe you should listen to what he has to say."

And Daddy gave her a hard, cold-eyed stare the likes of which she had never seen from Daddy and he said, "That will never happen young woman and I suggest you stay out of this conversation."

It was at this point that Beth felt she had nothing to lose so she threw herself on Mama's mercy, "Please Mama, please don't do this. He's a good man, a hardworking man and he's sweet and kind and loving."

"Well that's just swell daughter, but you will not be getting any of that loving. Daddy and I will be driving you to Savannah and your Aunt Virginia's house first thing in the morning."

* * *

Daryl was angry, frustrated, heartbroken and high on adrenaline. Damn, he'd tried to reason with the old man. Usually he was the hothead, but in this case, he was starting to think he was the only one who wasn't a hothead. He didn't know what he'd do if they wouldn't see their way clear to let him see their daughter. He'd have to think of something, he had to, he cared about the Bobby Soxer way too much to let her go.

He wanted to fight something, someone, but for now he settled for driving that motorcycle way too fast.

And the sheriff turned his lights and siren on and Daryl just thought, well fuck, of course.

Grimes walked up to him with his ticket book, "Well fancy meetin' you here Daryl. What're you doin' out here in the middle of the night goin' like a bat outta hell?"

Daryl just heaved a sigh and told him, "Fuck man, my girl an I fell asleep an I didn't get her home 'til quarter a two. I's wonderin' who was gonna kill me first, her Daddy or her Mama."

And Grimes looked at him, "Shit, not Beth Greene?"

"Yep, she's the one."

"Damn Daryl, I feel bad for ya. Her Mama called me earlier worried and angry. But hell, I asked her if Beth might be with her boyfriend and she told me she didn't have a boyfriend."

'Yeah well, they just found out she does."

"Ah fuck man."

"Yep, ah fuck."

"Well slow down, get your ass home an we'll forget about this just this once, but don't let me catch ya again. And good luck man."

"Thanks Rick I'ma need plenty a that."

* * *

Maggie tried to calm her sister down but it was just no use. She was near hysterics with the cryin'.

Abraham was in the bedroom with them because like he told Maggie, "Fuck ain't like they could hate me any more'n they do."

And he tried, "C'mon now young lady, ain't the end a the world. You an what's his name will figure it out. Where there's a will there's a way, and all that happy horseshit."

The crying did not ease up. Beth went in the bathroom to wash her face. Maggie lay down on the bed exhausted, Abraham sat next to her and softly rubbed her tummy, "Dumplin' would ya still be willin' ta marry me even if you didn't have one in the hopper?"

She smiled at him, "Hell yes I would you big nasty Redhead you." He leaned on down and started kissing her and that's when they heard the crash in the bathroom.

Maggie jumped up and ran to the door, "Beth? Beth? Are you okay in there? Beth, answer me. Open the door Beth!"

That's when Abraham moved Maggie aside, he took his oversize shoulder and smashed that door open. And she was there on the bathroom floor, blood rushing out of her wrist. He grabbed a towel and applied pressure while instructing Maggie, "Go get your Dad pronto."

Daryl tried but he just couldn't sleep, he was worried, pissed and he was heartsick. He wanted her, wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright. But fuck, he didn't know if he believed everything would be alright. He needed to talk to someone and just before seven he called Merle.

Merle hotfooted it over there, damn little brother had never called him and asked if they could talk about something. He figured it was a big deal.

They sat on Daryl's front porch drinking coffee and having a smoke.

Little Brother told him just what kind of big deal it was.

And Big Brother told him, "Fuck man, it's just too damn bad Peach didn't let ya talk ta her Daddy a long time ago. Course I can kinda see why she wouldn't want ya too. Them parents sound like they got a real case a the ass, if ya want my opinion at all. I think yer right, gotta let the thing settle down a bit, maybe they'll figure she's a growed girl, sometime ya gotta let the kids make a decision on their own."

Daryl stood and went to the kitchen to refill the coffee mugs, he heard his brother holler to him, "Hey there little brother there's a big ol' redhead on yer porch an it ain't the good kind, ain't a female."

The two big men just smirked, taking each others measure. Daryl came back and was surprised to see this guy at his house. He'd been at the farm with Maggie last night.

"Listen kid, Maggie sent me to tell ya sumthin', it ain't good, but ain't as bad as it coulda been."

"Yer girl was beside herself cryin' last night an she done sumthin' real bad. Locked herself in the bathroom, broke a mirror an slashed a wrist. She's at the hospital now, the whole fuckin' family's there. It's bad man, but she's holdin' her own. She's just so fuckin' glum. I'm sorry ta be the one to bring the news."

And Merle asked, "What room?"

"326."

Daryl looked to Merle, "I'm gone."

"K Little Brother, I'll lock it up, give Cassandra a quick call an see ya there."

* * *

He walked in the hospital room and the whole family was squeezed in there but he didn't give a fuck, he went right to her laying in that bed. She looked so small and weak, and even more pale than usual. She had dark circles under those pretty blue eyes, and he could see she'd been cryin'.

He took her hand and got his face close to her, "Fuck Cream Puff, what? Why ya wanna break my goddamn heart this way? Doncha know I love ya girl? Can't make it without ya?"

Now Maggie and Shawn were tryin' real hard not to look at Mama and not to look at each other, because they knew for sure Mama's chin had hit the floor when she heard Daryl's language. And they couldn't be laughin' or Mama and Daddy would kill them right along with him.

But all Beth had heard was Daryl Dixon telling her he loved her. "Oh gee Daryl I love you too, so much. I'm so sorry." And damn if she didn't start crying again.

Daddy was just about to say something about his cussing and run him right off, when Merle Dixon walked in the room and in his big loud blustery voice he said, "Fuck Peach, whatcha doin' girl? Shit, ya can't be hurtin' yerself that way."

Right then Maggie turned around to face the wall, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to resist a look. She had her hand tight on her mouth, just in case that laugh tried to make an escape.

Beth weakly responded, "Hi Merle." And he smiled big and said, "Hi yer ownself Peach." And he walked to stand by his brother.

But then Daddy said, "I won't be having that kind of language used in front of my family!"

And Daryl looked to Mama and he said, "Beth told me ya don't like cussin', that it's for ignorant folks. Sorry Ma'am, I got a real shitty vocabulary." And that's when Shawn lost control of his laugh and Maggie hurried out of the room.

And Daddy looked at Daryl and said, "We're going to leave the room for five minutes and give you two a chance to say goodbye for good. You know you don't intend to stay with my daughter anyway; you Biker fellas are all the same, just out for one thing. So kindly tell her the truth. She won't be around these parts for you to bother anyway, as soon as she heals up she's going away."

And they left the room but they were right outside the door there, Merle he took a place right in the doorway, trying to give his brother and Peach a little privacy.

He leaned down to her ear and he said, "I love ya Cream Puff, more'n anythin'. I don't wanna be apart. I's gonna wait n ask ya at Christmas, but I'm askin' ya now, will ya marry me? Will ya run? I'll come for ya at yer auntie's."

She looked in his eyes with fresh tears in hers, "Yes. I can't wait, I love you too Daryl."

 **A/N Well y'all knew something was going to go wrong with all this sneaking around. It turned out all the trouble started with one little nap. Will they really take her to Auntie's? Will Daryl and Beth run? Thanks for reading PLEASE Review / Comment xo**

 **Check out my tumblr bethylmethbrick or gneebee for story photos. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for the love you guys, you're all just so gosh darn cool! It seems everyone is a little miffed at Mama and Daddy, and there seems to be a lot of support for our couple to run. We're picking up right where we left off, so grab your vanilla coke and let's see what happens next!**

As he was leaving her hospital room he stopped, looked at her Daddy and calmly said, "I'm real sorry we couldn't just talk 'bout things Mr. Greene. I want ya ta know I do love Beth, I always will an I ain't ever gonna hurt her." He nodded his head to her Mama, "Ma'am."

Merle put an arm around his brother's shoulders and they walked down the hospital corridor.

As soon as Daryl walked out of her room Maggie hurried in, Abraham was in tow.

Mama and Daddy took this opportunity to take Shawn and Peggy to the cafeteria for lunch. They were leaving shortly to make the drive to see Peggy's folks. Then they had to get back to school.

Secretly Peggy couldn't wait to get the heck out of there, and she'd already made it clear to Shawn they'd be spending the following Thanksgiving with _her_ family.

While everyone else was otherwise occupied Maggie took her chance to talk to her sister. "I'm so sorry Bethie, this has been so gosh darn terrible for you. I can't believe Mama and Daddy acted like that, they were so mean to Daryl. Heck they were mean to you, to Abraham and to me too. It wasn't right and someday I think they'll be sorry. Just promise me Beth, please don't hurt me by hurting yourself, please. And my baby Beth, my baby is going to need Auntie Beth."

And Abraham jumped in on that, "Never cause harm ta yourself little lady, especially if ya can cause it to someone else." He smiled and then got serious, "Really kid, there ain't no reason ta do that, there's always another way."

"Thanks you guys, I know it was wrong but I just couldn't stand the thought of being without Daryl and I did something without thinking it through. But now I know I won't ever be without Daryl again."

Maggie was confused, "How? How do you know that, what happened?"

"He asked me to marry him. Please don't tell Mama and Daddy."

"Oh I'm not telling them anything ever again. But how Bethie? How're you going to manage that when you're in Savannah and he's here?"

"When they take me to Aunt Virginia's you're going to let Daryl know I'm there and give him the address. He's coming for me Maggie. I'm almost 19 there's no reason Daryl and I can't get married."

Maggie put her hands to her mouth and gasped and just as quickly she reached for her sister. "Oh gee whiz Beth I think it's going to be just swell. You and Biker Boy are perfect for each other. There's no doubt he loves you and I know you love him."

"Abraham has to get back to base but I don't want to go back to Macon and leave you. But I'm not going to be staying at the farm Beth, I can't, not after the way Mama and Daddy talked to Abraham and to me. I'm staying in town at Kay's house. I'll be by to see you every day I promise. And as soon as we know when they're taking you I'm going right to Daryl with all the news.

"Do you want me to go to Ripley's first thing Monday morning, tell them you had a little accident but you'll be back to work in two weeks?"

"Oh yes please Maggie, I hope they don't fire me."

xxxx

Daryl followed his brother home and when they got to Merle's he told his brother and Cassandra what he'd asked Beth. "Well Little Brother that girl really is a Peach an I know ya love her. If that's what ya want and she wants it too, then I think it's real good."

Cassandra was a bit more excited, she was kind of gushing, why she even gave Daryl an awkward hug, "Oh that's wonderful Daryl, Beth is such a sweet girl I can tell by the way you two look at each other you're in love."

Then Merle added, "I'm a little worried about ya marryin' into that bunch though. Ya shoulda seen 'em Cassandra, that Daddy a hers is a mean bastard. I'da decked him myself if it wasn't for Peach."

All Daryl could do was nod, after all, from what he'd seen Big Brother was right.

xxxx

Mama and Maggie were constantly at her bedside which created a lot of tension.

It was a relief when Mama would go get coffee or something and Beth and Maggie could just talk.

Beth wanted to know all about Abraham and how in the world Maggie had met a soldier. Fort Benning was more than an hour's drive from Macon.

"It was a blind date. My roommate was dating a friend of his and she asked me to go on double date. At first I thought he was just awful, too big, too old, too loud and that red hair was not so keen. But underneath all of that I found out he really is a big sweetie, and I know he'll take real good care of me and our baby. I truly do love him Beth."

"I was grateful for how he stuck up for me and for Daryl, that was really cool of him. I hope once we're married and you're married we can all spend time together, and I'm so excited for your baby Maggie! I hope it's a little redheaded girl."

Tuesday afternoon Beth went home to the farm.

xxxx

It was tough on him knowing she was in the hospital and he couldn't go to her. But he was determined to play it cool, not take chances on pissing off her folks any more than they already were, or worse, tipping his hand. He was going to make her his wife and then they could either accept the situation or fuck off. He was sick and tired of them being mean to her.

And they'd been out of line with him. Her Dad had a right to be mad when she was late but he should have at least been willing to talk, willing to discuss things. When he wasn't, and when Beth's Mama had said the things she did to him and to Beth, when he'd seen her shake Beth and yell at her, that's when The Biker knew, he didn't give a fuck about them or their feelings. He only cared about her.

He'd bought the ring to give her for Christmas and he'd had every intention of talking to her Daddy first. He wanted to do everything the right way. Well that sure as hell wasn't going to be the way it happened now. She was willing to marry him and that's all he cared about.

* * *

Wednesday Maggie came by Dirty's late morning and he took his break, somehow knowing she needed to talk. "Okay here's the word hummingbird, Beth got home from the hospital yesterday afternoon. She's still a little weak but she's fine, and she's pretty darn excited about what the two of you have cooking.

Anyway she's acting miserable and sad just like they expect her to. They're planning to leave early Friday morning and drive her to Savannah and Aunt Virginia's house. My Aunt Virginia is Mama's younger sister, 14 years younger, she just turned 32.

Anyway, Beth and I talked and I also talked to Abraham. He can get next Monday off and we were all thinking maybe, if you could get off work and get to Savannah, sneak Beth out of Auntie's house, we could all four of us get married on Monday. We could go right there to the courthouse in Savannah. Afterward we'll all go have a meal together, you know to celebrate. What do you think?"

"I dig it Maggie. Sounds like all y'all got it planned an all I gotta do is show up an get my girl. I got some days off comin', I'll talk ta Dirty. I'll can go on down Sunday and get a room an stuff, be ready ta get Beth anytime Monday. What time y'all thinkin'?"

"I'll tell her to have her bags packed and be ready for you at 10:30 Monday morning. She drew you this picture, it shows Aunt Virginia's house. Luckily it's a bungalow a lot like your pad, nobody has to do any climbing. This here is where the guest bedroom window is, we're sure that's where Beth will be staying. The screen unlocks from the inside.

Abraham and I will meet you two at the courthouse about 11:00. Just get there when you can, we'll keep waiting. Do you think it'll work?"

"Hell yeah I do, I think ya got it figured good. Ya care if I ask my brother an his woman Cassandra if they wanna come?"

"That would be so neat! Yes ask them! We'll be having a family wedding after all." She was smiling brightly.

xxxx

Mama had talked to her sister and her sister told her she was more than happy to have Beth come stay with her for however long she needed to.

To herself all Virginia could think was, "How bad could this guy be that they're willing to break their family up just to keep Beth away from him?" All her sister had told her was he was a dirty motorcycle guy.

Virginia had very nearly started laughing because unknown to her sister, Virginia had been having a rather heated relationship with her own Biker for the past two years. Maybe she and that sweet little niece of hers had more in common than she thought.

Friday morning right after breakfast Beth and her parents got in the car for the trip to Savannah. The trip would only take about two and half hours but Mama wanted to have time to visit a little with her sister.

Beth acted appropriately miserable and weepy but inside she was bursting with eagerness. She was marrying Daryl Dixon in just three days and she'd never been so excited and nervous about anything in her life.

She and Maggie had been whispering about it for days and the Bobby Soxer had been so thrilled when Maggie talked to him and he told her he was happy too. And the big surprise, Merle and Cassandra were coming. She wondered if they'd decide to get married too, instead of just shacking up. Well either way she liked them both and she didn't care how they decided to live. It was their business.

They got to her Aunt's and she helped Beth set her things in the guest room. Aunt Virginia gave her a big hug and whispered, "After your Mama and Daddy leave, you and I will have a nice talk."

Beth wondered what that was all about.

Aunt Virginia did the Southern hospitality just right with a big noon meal and plenty of sweet tea and pink lemonade. She wouldn't let Beth help with the dishes, she just smiled and said, "You relax today you've had enough excitement for the week. I'll get plenty of work out of you later."

No sooner had Mama and Daddy left than Aunt Virginia said, "Let's take our tea out to the porch Beth and we'll have a nice chat."

Right away Beth was filled with dread and she was thinking to herself, 'Oh golly this is just really great, she's going to tell me all about what a mistake I've made and how I should just obey Mama and Daddy and forget all about Daryl. Well that is not what I'm going to do!'

But her Aunt caught her completely off balance when she told her own story. "Well Beth, I hear you've fallen for a Biker and that's what all of this is about, them trying to make you come to your senses and you having your own ideas. Let me tell you a little story of my own. Then maybe you'll tell me yours."

And Aunt Virginia went on to tell Beth the story about how she and her girlfriend had stopped in a Roadhouse for a quick beer one summer afternoon, on their way home from a matinee - Beth was pretty startled just to know her Auntie had gone to a bar – as it turned out there were a couple of Biker's in there having a cool one themselves.

Well they bought Auntie and her friend their beers and they'd all got to talking, one thing lead to another and Auntie and her Biker man, Smitty, had been enjoying each others company now for two years. And she threw in there that the fire was still burning hot.

"I've never mentioned Smitty to your Mother and Dad. I'm sure if I would have they wouldn't have left you here." And Auntie laughed, and Beth couldn't help it she started laughing too.

"Now how about you share with me a little something about your Biker? I'd love to hear about this man who has your Mama all in a tizzy."

And Beth told her Auntie all about Daryl Dixon and how they'd met, and how wonderful he was to her and how dreamy he looked and how much they loved each other. And she told how they had to sneak around because she knew Mama and Daddy would have a conniption fit and never let her see him. She told Auntie pretty much all of it, except the part about him coming for her Monday.

Later Friday evening Beth met Smitty, a big handsome fellow with scruffy hair, a handlebar mustache, lots of tattoos and he had boots kind of like Daryl's. He said a lot of bad words just like Daryl and Merle but he was real nice like them too.

He and Auntie seemed to have a lot of fun drinking beers, making each other laugh, listening to music and dancing right there in the front room. Beth tried to pretend she didn't notice that Smitty didn't go home to his own bed Friday night.

* * *

She'd told her Aunt she needed a nap every morning, it must be the blood loss that made her so tired. And Saturday and Sunday morning she'd retreated to the bedroom about 10am, faking a big yawn and saying she just couldn't hold her eyes open another minute. She figured her Aunt would have no reason to question why she went to her room for a nap Monday morning.

Monday morning her bags were packed and ready to hand out the window to Daryl. She just had to get through breakfast and dishes without her Aunt catching on.

When Smitty was still there Monday morning and at the breakfast table, she just pretended she believed their story that he'd stopped by on his way to work. She was pretty darn sure Auntie and Smitty were doing that shacking up just like Merle and Cassandra.

The thing was when she was excusing herself to go lay down for her nap, Smitty was still there. Now he and Auntie were out on the front porch and he was having a cigarette.

She just prayed to God Daryl could sneak by them and sneak her out of there.

By 10:15 she was standing at the window, keeping an eye out for him. And here he came right over the back fence, they smiled at each other through the window.

She'd opened the window as wide as it would go, she unlocked the screen and he pulled it out as quietly as he could. They couldn't resist, they leaned over the sill and kissed.

She handed him out the two suitcases then quietly moved the little chair over under the window. She threw a leg over the sill and his strong hands went to her waist lifting her up and out. They paused, held each other tight and then shared a kiss that said how much they'd missed each other.

It was then they heard her Auntie say, "Well as I live and breathe, this must be the one and only Dreamy Daryl Dixon." And they froze.

Then Smitty started laughing, "Well, well, well this is some real sweet stuff right here."

Daryl was worried his goose was cooked when Auntie asked him, "So what exactly do we have planned here Daryl Dixon?"

And Daryl stood strong because he'd gotten this close and he wasn't just going away now, "I come here ta get Beth an marry her. Ain't inclined ta give up the idea now."

And Auntie laughed softly, "Well you're just as sweet and dreamy as Miss Bethie says you are. Where's the big ceremony taking place?"

And Beth practically threw herself on her Aunt and tears were in her eyes, "Please, please Aunt Virginia, please don't stop us I'm 18, almost 19, I'm entitled to decide. I love Daryl and I know he loves me. I'm not giving up on him either."

And Auntie turned to look at Smitty and she asked him, "What do you think Smitty? You feel like attending a wedding this morning?"

"Sure thing Doll, this looks like it could be some fun."

Auntie insisted she come back in the house and get properly fixed up for her big day. She put her in a pretty little dress with a cherry pattern on it, did her hair and put fancy make-up on her. "We won't bother to tell your Mama I had a hand in this, you understand?"

"I promise Aunt Virginia, you're the best Auntie in the whole wide world!"

"Let me get my Kodak Brownie so I can get some pictures of you kids."

It was right then that Smitty walked in on them, "Hey Doll, put your own fancy pants on and you an me will make it legal too, whaddya think?"

Auntie laughed and said, "Daddy-O you are one heck of a sweet talker, a real silver tongued devil, and you know what? I'm going to take you up on that, give me 10."

Smitty rubbed his hands together and said, "Well Hot Diggity."

When he saw her coming from her Auntie's house he swore he felt the air catch in his chest. She had on a pretty white dress with a cherry print and her hair was in a ponytail just the way he liked it. It seemed she let off a glow, and even though he'd never thought he could love her more, he felt like his love for her grew right in that moment.

She was a little scared, a little nervous, but when she saw Daryl standing there waiting for her she knew this was right. She was going to be Mrs. Daryl Dixon and she hurried to him. He hugged her close and she knew his arms would always be her favorite place to be.

They kissed, they said they loved each other and Daryl asked her, "Ya sure Cream Puff? Ya sure ya wanna marry Biker Trash?"

"I'm not marrying Biker Trash I'm marrying Daryl Dixon, the best man I know and I can't wait. I'm honored you asked me Daryl."

"Damn Cream Puff, let's get married."

He was so strong, so handsome and so sweet to her. She knew he was the only guy she would ever want. She couldn't wait to say "I do."

Daryl had the little pickup and he and Beth rode in that, Smitty rode Auntie on his Bike.

When they got to the courthouse Merle and Cassandra were standing out front, Cassandra had a little bouquet of flowers she handed Beth, "For the beautiful bride." And they'd shared a hug.

Maggie and Abraham were inside and Maggie nearly fainted when she saw her Aunt Virginia. "Oh my golly, I thought we were pulling a fast one on you!"

Smitty laughed and said, "Good luck trying to get anything passed this woman." And he pulled Virginia to his side.

Introductions were made all around and they all went to the clerk's office first to get licenses.

Daryl nearly passed out when Merle asked Cassandra if she'd marry him, she said yes and they got their license too. Merle just smiled at little brother, "I ain't ever gonna find no better woman than this one right here. She ain't tried ta kill me even once an I find that I'm real happy ta be goin' home ta her after work. I think I got bit right in the ass by that fucking love bug." And he laughed that big ol' Merle laugh and then he kissed her.

The Justice performed the four ceremonies one at a time, Beth wanted to save theirs for last.

Everyone had done a pretty darn good job of holding their emotions in check until the Biker pulled out the little ring and the Bobby Soxer got teary eyed. It was a dainty gold band with tiny diamonds all around.

And the way they looked into one another's eyes no one in the room doubted the love between them.

The judge pronounced them man and wife and said, "I'd like to present Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon."

All three of the other women were teary eyed and sniffling into their handkerchiefs.

Aunt Virginia's Brownie camera was mighty busy preserving all the memories being made in that courthouse.

They had a big, fun and festive Southern meal at The Wilke's House Restaurant, but as much fun as it was, and as delicious as the food was, really all that each of the four couples could think about was how much they wanted to make some real special wedding memories in private.

Merle and Cassandra got on his Bike and headed back home.

Maggie and Abraham got in his Buick and got on their way to Macon.

Before Auntie and Smitty got on his Bike she told her niece, "I'm going to call your Mama tomorrow and tell her that you must have slipped out in the night. I'll tell her I checked at the courthouse just in case, and sure enough yours and Daryl Dixon's names were on the register, you're legally married. When she gets used to that idea, we'll tell her the whole story."

Beth hugged her and told her, "Thank you so much for everything Aunt Virginia."

She even gave Smitty a hug.

Daryl shook Smitty's hand and gave Virginia a tentative hug.

Then he and his new bride got in the little pickup and headed toward that beach bungalow he'd rented for the night.

 **A/N Now don't be hating on me! The Biker and the Bobby Soxer will be making memories next Saturday. Thanks for reading and please comment / review xo**

 **For pictures of our bride and groom check my tumblr at bethylmethbrick :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments, I love hearing from you. And for those who follow and fave, thanks twice! We had big excitement last chapter, why it was a gosh darn wedding frenzy! And now it's time to Honeymoon!**

They were so nervous while at the same time they were happy and full of love. And they were oh so full of longing to have this time together, alone. They'd been waiting for what felt like forever.

The furthest they'd ever gone was that fateful night they'd fallen asleep on his sofa. It was the day she'd seen his scars, and the night she'd let him take her blouse off. But this was going to go so far beyond that, this was so much more and she was excited, nervous and scared.

She was scared she'd do something wrong, scared she'd disappoint him, what if he hated her body? What if it hurt? And mostly she was scared he'd be sorry he married her.

He loved her and he wanted her but shit he was nervous, and he was scared. He'd never been with a woman who hadn't been around quite a bit, shit most of them had a bunch more experience than he did. But his new bride was a virgin. What if she hated it? What if she hated him? What if he hurt her? What if she was sorry she married him?

They pulled up to the little bungalow and he jumped out of the pickup to open her door. He smiled and she nervously smiled back, they were both pink from their necks to their ears. Without even thinking he found himself bending down to kiss her.

He pulled the room key from his pocket and took her hand, leading her to the bungalow door. He opened it with the key and looked at her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen Daryl Dixon smile.

And then he surprised her, he picked her up and carried her across that threshold.

Once through the door he carefully set her down. They were both embarrassed, excited, blushing and softly laughing.

Again he bent and kissed her on the lips, "I love ya Beth Dixon." And she reached for him, putting her arms tightly around his waist and her head on his chest, "I love you Mister Dixon."

They stood there hanging onto each other for a good while, soaking in the events of the day. It was official now, they were married. It was what they'd both wanted all along, to be together, to be allowed to be together. No one would ever keep them apart again.

"Lemme get yer bags, be right back."

He brought them in and commented, "This one here is much heavier, what? Did ya bring a bowlin' ball?" And he smirked.

"Oh gee you're so silly Daryl. It's my things I wanted to have. My 45s, my art things, my yearbooks all of my important stuff." She was blushing, even though she didn't mention the little diary that was in the case.

He carried her other suitcase to the bedroom and set it on the luggage rack.

When he came back to the small living room / kitchenette area he said, "I got us a bottle a champagne ta celebrate, wanna try some?"

"Golly I've never had a drink Daryl but sure, that sounds fun." They were both thinking a little something to calm their nerves might be a real good idea.

He didn't know one damn thing about champagne but he thought it was what you were supposed to drink when you got married.

She was thinking he was so grown-up and so thoughtful.

He popped the cork and it made a loud noise, the effervescent liquid bubbled from the bottle like a miniature volcano. He quickly put his mouth over the opening and leaned over the small kitchen sink with it. The champagne was filling his mouth faster than he could swallow.

She was giggling now and the sound of her laughing made him laugh, champagne was everywhere. Finally he managed to pour them each a glass. "I guess I'ma have ta practice at this."

He lifted his glass to her, "To us." Was all he said and she smiled at her new husband, "To us."

They drank the wine, neither one caring much for the flavor of it, but they held hands and they were each thinking about what was to come next.

He rose from the small sofa and took her by the hand, she stood and he held her close and kissed her, nuzzled his face in her hair and to her ear. He sucked softly on her earlobe and kissed and sucked the delicate skin of her neck. They were both feeling that yearning and he whispered to her, "Lemme take ya in the bedroom Cream Puff."

Again he picked her up and he carried her to the small bedroom. She was excited but also red faced and becoming more nervous. "Can I use the restroom, maybe change out of my dress?"

He smiled at his bride, "A course ya can."

She took a garment from her case and quickly made her way to the bathroom, he smiled to himself when he heard the lock turn on the door, did she think he'd barge in on her?

He stood there by the bed and waited, not sure what else he should do. Finally he slipped off his shoes, socks, trousers and shirt, leaving him in his shorts and undershirt.

After what seemed like quite a long while she finally opened the door and came out, still wearing the dress and looking slightly upset. Her face was as red as those cherries that adorned that dress.

She looked at him and she was so self-conscious when she told him, "I can't get it unzipped." He'd been starting to get a little concerned but now he grinned that small crooked grin of his, "C'mere, lemme help ya."

She walked to him and turned so her back faced him. He first put his hands around her waist and began to kiss and lick softly at the back of her neck, he slid that zipper down just enough to move his hands to her shoulders, feeling the softness of her skin. Again he began kissing, licking and nuzzling the delicate skin of her neck, and he moved his lips down to her shoulders.

He slid the zipper the rest of the way and slid his hands under the fabric and around her, placing a hand on each of her small breasts while continuing to kiss, lick and suck softly at her beautiful pale skin. He moved a hand long enough to pop the clasp of her bra. Again he moved both hands to her breasts, but now they were skin on skin. The feel of his hands made her whimper, they were rough and calloused, but his touch was loving, gentle. He pinched and rubbed tenderly at her taut nipples, and continued his attentions to her neck and shoulders.

They were both breathing heavily now and soft sounds of pleasure could be heard. In one move he slid the dress completely off her, and then the bra. He tossed both to the small chair in the corner and gently turned her around to face him.

She stood before him in her half-slip and stockings and he told her, "Yer so damn pretty, everythin' about ya is." He moved his hands to the curve of her hips and his mouth to her breast. Her hands were in his hair and she could feel the wetness between her legs. She was surprised by how his touching and his mouth on her excited her, surprised by how much she wanted even more of him.

He pulled the skirt of the slip up and moved a hand between her legs, feeling that dampness through her panties. And he became more aroused. He didn't have to think much, he was acting on love, desire and instinct. He removed the slip and she stood before him in her panties, garter belt and hose.

He pulled his own undershirt off and for the third time he lifted her in his arms, laying her gently on the bed and he lay next to her. He snapped the garters and slid the hose from her legs, stopping only to kiss the tender skin of her inner thighs.

He knew she was a little nervous, a bit unsure, and he looked to her now, giving her what he hoped was both a loving and reassuring look. "I love ya Beth, I'm actin' out a love, ain't gonna hurt ya, I promise."

She smiled softly and just a little nervously and he leaned in, passionately kissing her lips and breasts while removing the last of the barriers, her panties and his shorts.

He lay so close to her he was nearly on top, as he continued kissing her breasts and gently sucking and nibbling at them. His hand moved between her legs and he slipped a finger into her. At first she softly gasped, but then relaxed into his attention. She could feel the hardness of him pressing on her leg and she was taken aback by how much her awareness of his arousal heightened her own.

He maintained his attentions to her most sensitive areas and began to whisper softly to her, "I want ya real bad Beth, ya get me so fuckin' hot, ain't never wanted nuthin' like I'm wantin' ta be inside ya right now." With his words and his touch and his mouth, she felt herself shake apart with a physical pleasure that she had never imagined she could experience.

She was embarrassed by her loss of control, until she saw the smile on his face. "It feels good, don't it?" And she whispered, "yes."

That was all the encouragement he needed, he was more than ready, but he knew he had to move a little slow and he did. As much as he just wanted inside of her, to get right to it, he was cautious, entering her carefully. Still she let out a squeal and he stopped his motion, leaned up and looked at her with concern, "Did I hurt ya?"

"No not really, I was just startled. I didn't know it would be so big."

He lost it for just a minute then, moving his face into her neck and laughing softly, "God damn Cream Puff, I think ya just gave me a compliment."

He resumed what he'd started, moving into her completely and he felt that cherry break, and when it did he kissed her deeply and told her, "I love ya Cream Puff, ain't ever gonna love no one but you."

Even though it hurt just a little it also felt so good, he felt so good. She wasn't scared anymore, or nervous or embarrassed. She was too busy enjoying her husband's attentions.

With his mouth to her breast, and him moving inside of her with a steady rhythm, he slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her so she felt him even deeper, and she felt the movement of his maleness rubbing on her most sensitive area even more acutely. And again she felt herself shake apart with a forceful kind of pleasure. And then she felt her husband lose control and his movements quicken and he groaned with his own pleasure. And they were spent.

He had his hands on her head, fingers woven in her hair and he whispered to her "Damn Beth I never thought it could be so good, are ya okay? Happy?"

"Oh Daryl I had no idea what it would be like. Yes I'm happy and more than just okay, and I love you so much."

"I thought I loved ya as much as I could, but now I'm thinkin' I love ya more." She snuggled into him then and he thought to himself that he'd smiled more this day than he had in his entire life.

Then she said, "Well gosh darn it all anyway!"

"What?"

"I had a pretty new nightie I was going to put on for you."

He pulled her close to him, kissed her softly and told her, "Let's take a quick nap, give me 'bout 30 minutes, then I'll be ready for ya ta show me that nightie."

xxxx

Come Tuesday morning Mama was feeling kind of low. That big farmhouse was mighty empty with all three of her children gone. Shawn was back to school, Maggie was God knows where with that nasty redheaded man, and Beth was safely hidden away with Virginia, far from that Biker trash.

She was talking to Daddy about it and he admitted as well, he was lonely for his children.

Over their coffee they discussed the idea of going back to Savannah for Beth, bringing her home. They'd just keep a real close eye on her and surely she'd forget about that awful man.

It was just as they'd decided they'd go back to Virginia's on Saturday that the phone began to ring. Mama was feeling excited about their decision and she answered the phone with a cheery, "Good morning!"

She was pleasantly surprised to hear her sister's voice on the other end of the line, "Good morning to you Annette." And then her sister proceeded to tell her the story of Beth being spirited away sometime in the night, and her thinking to go to the courthouse and check the register. And then the most horrifying words Mama had ever heard, "It seems Beth and Daryl Dixon are now legally married."

Poor Virginia she was having a helluva time trying to act serious, concerned, apologetic and comforting, because as soon as she'd gotten on the phone darn if that Smitty and his mouth hadn't found their way down there between her legs, and he was enjoying the hell out of distracting her, in a real loving and affectionate way of course.

The phone fell from Mama's hand and she fell hard into the chair, now Daddy felt a sense of panic. He picked up the phone and as nearly impossible as it was for her, Virginia repeated the story to him. Daddy did something then that Daddy didn't do often, and never in front of Mama, that's right, Daddy used foul language. "Well that dirty bastard!"

Mama and Daddy were just beside themselves. Daddy called Sheriff Grimes right away, told him what had happened, told him he wanted that bastard arrested and right now!

The sheriff had to tell it to him straight, "I'm sorry for yer upset Hershel, I'm sure you and Annette hadn't expected ta wake up ta this news today. The trouble is what has happened is perfectly legal. Daryl is of age and so is Beth. Now unless you're certain he kidnapped her and somehow forced her ta marry him, well I have ta tell ya, there is no crime." Sheriff Grimes was smiling ear to ear on the other end of that receiver. Never would he have pegged Daryl Dixon for a guy who would whisk off a young woman and marry her.

It kind of made his day, but he wasn't going to say that out loud, to anyone.

"Ya know Hershel if this makes ya feel any better at all, I know Daryl Dixon. I know he may look like a rough cob, maybe he seems like trouble, but I can assure ya he's a real nice fella. He's an Army vet and he's got a real good job. He has a first-rate reputation for the quality of his work. I even pay him on the side ta do the work on my personal vehicle. Maybe you can find it in yer heart ta give the man a chance."

"It's highly unlikely I will ever give that man a chance! He has ruined my precious daughter's life!"

Grimes figured they'd settle into the idea and learn to live with it sometime soon. Otherwise they were going to lose a daughter for good.

* * *

Mama called Maggie's number and lo and behold her older daughter answered. "Margaret Greene! What is going on?!" Maggie was not feeling even a tiny bit sorry about anything so she just told Mama, "I'm now Margaret Ford Mama, and I'm very proud to be married to Abraham, he's a good man. Just because he's big and loud and brash, that doesn't mean he isn't sweet, loving and thoughtful." And that big old redhead was laying there next to her and he smiled down at her, and his hand slid up between her legs, and that was when Mama heard a noise coming through the phone that sounded like a big old bear growling.

X

Merle called Dirty and told him he might be a little late for work, he was doing a little honeymooning this morning. Dirty started laughing his growly laugh and he said, "Damn I never woulda figured the Dixon Brothers for the marryin' type but ya boys done dropped like a couple a flies."

Merle just hung up that receiver and continued counting the freckles on Cassandra's body, the problem was he'd been trying all night but he kept getting distracted and he'd have to start all over again.

X

In the meantime in a little bungalow in Savannah, there was a pair of young newlyweds who were having the time of their lives enjoying this new freedom of theirs. The freedom to show their love for one another in every possible way they could think up.

x

 **A/N Everyone is just feeling so affectionate and all in love. Well except Mama and Daddy, they're not exactly feeling the love at all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading along and please take a moment to review / comment. xo**

 **To see our Honeymoon Couple please check my tumblr page, bethylmethbrick And if you enjoy this young version of Daryl and Beth, please consider reading my other current Bethyl fic, The Lesson Learned. Thanks so much and Happy Easter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you all so much, golly gee you're a swell bunch! It seems the Honeymoon was a success for our couple, let's see how the first few days of married life play out. I wonder if we'll run into Daddy and Mama :)**

 **As you read this keep in mind we're in 1958, things were different in many ways. Women's lib wasn't even a spec on the horizon, and men's and women's roles were clearly defined.**

Daryl didn't have to be back at work until Thursday morning so they stayed in the little bungalow until check out time on Wednesday. The only time they left was to go in search of something to eat, all that "exercising" worked up an appetite.

She cuddled up as close as she could get to him for the ride home. "Gosh Daryl I can't believe I'm going to be living at your house." She kind of giggled when she said it.

"I s'pose it ain't my house anymore Cream Puff, now we're married that makes it our house. I guess you'll wanna be makin' it more girlie, huh?" He arched a brow in her direction.

"Well golly I don't know, I guess I hadn't even thought about that. But well gee, yes maybe." She was a little shy about telling him she'd very much like to give it a bit of a feminine touch.

"Cassandra sure did go about fixin' up their trailer when she moved in with Merle. Course his place did look rough, Merle ain't very domesticated. She done him a favor."

"Would you get mad at me if I did change a few things maybe just a little?"

"Nah I don't care whatever ya want it's yer house too, well as long as ya don't go makin' everythin' all pink colored. An check with me if I got the money for whatever it is ya want, we're gonna have ta figure out a budget. I'm tryin' ta pay the note off on the house quick as I can so I kinda keep an eye on money."

"Well I have my savings I can spend for decorations and on Monday I'll be starting back to work at Ripley's."

He looked over at her with his brow furrowed. "We're married now ya ain't s'pose ta be workin'. Folks are gonna think I can't take care of ya."

"Well gee whiz Daryl I can't just stay home all day, what would I do?"

"Fuck I dunno. Whatever the hell it is wives do I guess."

"Well golly that's just it I don't know either. I mean it seems like I could keep the house up and cook for you, and still have time to work. And I could use the money I make to help pay for the house and buy groceries and things."

"Nah, ain't gonna be like that. Ya can't be payin' for that stuff Beth, that's my job. What're ya thinkin'? I ain't capable a takin' care a ya?" He sounded a little angry now.

"No Daryl that's not it at all. It's just that gosh I could help a little." And by the sound of her voice quivering he was afraid she was going to cry. He couldn't have that.

"Lemme think on it. We can talk more 'bout it when we get home, k?"

"Yes Daryl."

He could hardly wait to change the subject. "Thought maybe we'd just go ta the diner when we get back ta town, have dinner there. Tomorrow I'll leave ya the truck ta use an money for the grocery an whatever ya need."

"Well gee willikers Daryl, are you sure you trust me to drive this? I know it's your pride and joy and gosh, what if something happens?"

"Nah Cream Puff yer my pride n joy, an if sumthin' happens make sure it don't happen ta you." And with that she cuddled even closer.

They didn't take long at the diner, they were both anxious to get home to what was now _their_ house. She smiled at him, "If it's okay I can put my things away tomorrow while you're at work. I'd rather spend the evening with you."

"Course its' okay." They sat cuddled on the sofa watching Ozzie and Harriet and when it ended he said, "K I been thinkin' on it an I decided 'bout ya workin'."

She was nervous, she'd do what he decided because he was her husband now, but she hoped he'd give in.

"I ain't happy with the idea a you workin', but I ain't wantin' ta be mean to ya Beth. I say as long as there's no trouble, an yer able ta keep up with both the workin' an bein' a wife, I'll go along. At least for a while n see what comes. But ya ain't spendin' money on things that're my responsibility. You can save, or ya can buy decorations or whatever the hell like that. But I'm the man a the family Beth, I pay for the house and food and such as that. An I want ya here with me in the mornin' an here at night when I come home. That's how it's s'pose ta be."

She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight, "Thank you Daryl, you're the best husband in the whole world."

And that started it, before they knew it they were in the bedroom, their bedroom. They'd grown a bit more confident with each other, each knowing a little something more now about what the other liked, the way they wanted to be touched, the things they liked to hear and to say. And they'd agreed the more they learned, the more they enjoyed each other. And the more they learned the more they knew there was plenty more to learn.

They looked forward to that learning.

xxxx

She found grits and some eggs to fix him breakfast and some bologna and an apple to make his lunch. "I'm sorry things are a little skimpy but I'll go shopping this morning."

"This is real good right here girl, more'n I'd do for myself. An just so ya know, if yer gonna be back workin' at Ripley's next week I'ma be there for lunches. Ya ain't gotta pack me one."

She smiled, "Oh good, okay." But she also got the feeling he'd be keeping a real close eye on Ripley's.

* * *

When he left she re checked the cabinets and the refrigerator to see what there was. She decided on some dinner menus and things for his breakfast and staples they'd need. And then she made her list. She'd done this same thing with Mama many times so she knew what to do.

He'd left her a small fortune in grocery money, $40.00. That would buy some pretty fancy foods. She'd show him how she could get by with much less, he'd be proud.

* * *

He got to work and checked his tools and his job list, and he found himself automatically looking down the street for her at 7:45. He almost laughed and wondered how many years he'd have that habit.

Then he saw Rick drive up, step from his car and start walking over. "Hey Daryl, ya got a minute?"

"Yeah sure." He stepped out to the sidewalk wiping his hands on a red shop rag. "Whaddya need?"

And Rick proceeded to tell him about the phone call from Hershel Greene. Daryl shrugged, "I'da done the whole thing proper Rick but damn, those folks wouldn't even talk ta me, acted like I's the scum a the earth."

"Yeah I know I could tell when I was talkin' ta him his doesn't wanna reason. I just thought I'd fill ya in on what happened. It's up ta you n Beth what ya do. You guys are legal and there ain't anything I need to get involved in." He clapped Daryl on the back, "Good luck man."

"Yeah, shit thanks."

* * *

The little truck was a lot different than any vehicle she'd ever driven and she was pretty darn nervous driving it. Especially because she knew how much he loved it and all the hard work he'd put in it. But she got to the store and got it safely parked.

She was looking forward to cooking for Daryl. He loved to eat she knew that for certain, and she was anxious to show him what a good cook she was. She knew he had simple tastes and liked down home cooking best, so that's what she planned to make for him. She followed her list and got everything she needed.

The box boy had just loaded her grocery sacks in the truck for her when Sally came over, "Beth oh my gosh…"

And Sally said something to her she couldn't quite believe; something she'd never even thought about. And even though she'd denied it she knew Sally wasn't convinced. Oh my golly was everybody in town talking about this?"

She was so upset that when she went to pull the little truck out of the parking place she gave it too much gas, it lurched and she hit the lamp post. She was crying so hard now she almost didn't make it home.

She was so scared, certain he'd be angry with her. The bumper was dented and scratched, not real bad but it was bad enough. She got the groceries in the kitchen and put away, and locked the little truck safely back in the garage.

She emptied her suitcases and put her things away and then she lay down on the bed and cried her eyes out. Then she cleaned everything that needed to be cleaned, laid back on the bed and cried her eyes out.

Then she baked cookies for her husband.

And then she sniffled while she mixed the meatloaf ingredients for his dinner.

Maybe a good dinner would help, maybe he wouldn't be so angry with her.

She was making something she was sure he'd like, meatloaf with mashed potatoes and collard greens. And she'd made a double batch of chocolate chip cookies. She'd bought enough groceries for a week and she still had $20.00 of the grocery money left. Maybe all these things would help, maybe he could forgive her.

But then there was that stuff Sally had said to her.

She put the meatloaf in the oven, set the timer, and lay back on the bed and cried some more.

She'd tried her best to fix herself up before he got home, but she'd cried so much her eyes were red rimmed and swollen. And she was worried her nose looked like Rudolph's.

The table was all set, she'd tried to do everything just right. She was going to wait until he had a full stomach and was content, then she'd tell him the bad news.

But what happened was, her husband came in the back door took one look at her and asked, "Is sumthin' wrong Cream Puff?"

And that was all it took, she threw herself into his arms and for what must have been the tenth time that day she burst into tears. "What? What the hell Beth, someone die?"

He was worried and confused. He took her face in his hands, "Calm down girl, tell me what the fuck." And he drew her back into him, holding her tight. He was thinking maybe it was her Mama or Daddy had died. Shit, what else could it be to have her this upset?

She pulled away then, got in the refrigerator and handed him a beer. He was getting more confused. "Let's go sit girl, maybe ya can calm down enough ta talk."

She finally caught her breath and she told him how the day had gone. He was wondering why he had to hear about the grocery list and the menus and all that shit, but he wasn't interrupting, he just drank his beer and let her go on.

Then she told him about how Sally had come up to her in the parking lot of the market. "And Daryl I thought she was just congratulating me because we got married, but then she asked me, 'When is the baby due' and I told her there wasn't a baby. That we just wanted to get married and we did. And she laughed at me and said, 'oh don't you lie to me Beth, the only reason people elope is because the girl is pregnant. Everyone knows that.' Oh Daryl people think I did that with you without being married." And fuck if she didn't start bawling again.

So that was when Daryl Dixon got his first lesson on how different guys and gals really are. He'd heard that same shit from the guys at Dirty's all day long, in a far more crude way. He'd just told those boys to go fuck themselves. He didn't care what they thought, he knew the real deal. Well that and Merle had stepped in, "Y'all apparently ain't familiar with Little Brother's wife. Ain't no way that girl was givin' up the sweet stuff til the boy married her." And they'd all had a real good laugh on that.

"Beth, Cream Puff, now ya gotta think 'bout this. When ya ain't lookin' pregnant any time soon they're all gonna know they was wrong. Don't ya worry 'bout it now. Ya know the truth, I know the truth. Fuck them people." He thought that would be the end of it. And he was starving, he could smell that dinner and he wanted to get to it.

But fuck if she didn't burst into tears all over again, now what? "What is it girl, sumthin' else happen?"

She could barely choke the words out but she told him the story about the truck, the post and the bumper. He took a deep breath, "Alright, let's go have a look at it."

He checked the bumper, "Shit girl, that ain't nuthin', I'll get that all buffed out on Saturday. Then we'll take a little ride and I'll show ya some tips 'bout driving this ancient beast. It's my fault I shoulda done that a long time ago. Now ya look at me Beth," And again he took her face in his hands, "if ya wrecked the fuckin' thing I might miss it a lot, but as long as you was alright it'd all be okay. I ain't gonna get mean with ya cuz ya had a little accident. Shit, don't think a me like that, like I'm some kinda asshole that's gonna get mean with ya over everythin', k?"

And she moved to hug him, and she had her arms wrapped around him just as tight as they'd go. "Okay, thank you Daryl, I love you so much."

"I love you too Cream Puff. Can I eat my supper now? I'm starvin'." He wasn't used to coming home to anything more than a cold beer, definitely not all these tears and drama.

And finally she smiled when she saw the way her husband put that food right down. "This here might be the best supper I ever ate girl." And he smiled at her just before he shoveled in his next bite of mashed potatoes. He meant what he'd said but he'd already learned something real important, if it had been the worst fucking thing he ever ate he'd still tell her it was good, he'd endured just about all the crying a man could take for one evening.

"Now don't get all hurt or nuthin', just gonna let ya know sumthin', k?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes, okay."

"I usually like ta come home, drink a beer n then get a shower, then eat." He gave her that small crooked grin while he was munching on a chocolate chip cookie, and him teasing her? Well things in her world were so much better.

She was cleaning up the kitchen while he showered and she was a little surprised when he walked in wearing nothing but his shorts. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and when he started kissing and sucking softly on her neck, she knew she wasn't going to be doing any more dishes that night.

xxxx

Friday morning he woke to the smell of sausage cooking and he smiled, she was spoiling him and he didn't mind at all. He was going to have to think of a way to spoil her back.

He got dressed and went to the kitchen, she was all dressed for the day and looking cute as a button. Her hair was up in that ponytail with the little scarf around it, she had on cute plaid skirt, a white blouse and those bobby sox and saddle shoes. And to top it all off, an apron. "Hey Cream Puff, yer lookin' real pretty this mornin'."

"Thank you, breakfast is almost ready, can I get you coffee?"

"Ya just keep on doing what yer doin' I can get it, I ain't as helpless as I look." And they shared a smile.

While they had their breakfast she asked him, "Can I ride in with you this morning? I'd like to talk to Mr. Ripley about Monday. I can just walk home after."

He was still having doubts about her working but he was willing to give it a try for her. "Yeah sure if that's what ya want. Ya know ya could take the truck Beth, just cuz it has a little dent don't mean ya can't drive it."

"Oh I'd rather not drive it again until you give me a lesson tomorrow, and I'm used to walking everywhere, I don't mind at all."

"K, we'll leave in 10. Thanks for breakfast Cream Puff its real good, I ain't use ta havin' someone doin' all this nice stuff for me. I'm likin' it." And when he smiled at her that way she was so happy she'd gotten up extra early to get herself ready and make him a good breakfast.

* * *

She walked in Ripley's and Mr. Ripley was standing behind the pharmacy counter, "Good morning Mr. Ripley, I just wanted you to know I'll be back to work first thing Monday morning."

"I was going to ask you about that Beth," He looked around then, making sure no one was in earshot, "I have to ask because I can't have you working if you're in the family way, are you Beth?"

She remembered what Daryl had said and she tried to be brave, "Oh no Mr. Ripley, I've only been married a few days. We don't have plans for children yet."

"Alright, I'm sorry Beth but I had to ask."

"I understand, and I'll see you Monday." She knew employers rarely kept a woman working who was pregnant, it was like it was something unnatural. But what she didn't understand was why everyone just assumed she and Daryl got married because they "had" to. Couldn't anyone just believe they loved each other?

She left Ripley's and walked across the street, she'd never been in Dirty's and she just planned to wave to him through the big bay door and be on her way home. But when she got to that door right away the men working in there started whistling and cat-calling. Daryl turned around and yelled to them, "Shut up ya dumb fuckin' assholes, she's my wife." And just like that they all got quiet and she heard several of them mumble, "Shit, sorry man."

His friends were certainly different than hers.

"Sorry Daryl, I just meant to wave to you."

"Don't be sorry, they're just bein' their dumbass selves. Everythin' go okay with Ripley?"

"Yes, I'll tell you all about it tonight." And she smiled broadly at him because she wasn't going to cry about that stuff anymore.

"Alright Cream Puff, see ya after while."

* * *

Saturday he took her out in the little truck and he gave her some handling tips. She was reluctant to get behind the wheel, but he'd coaxed her, "Ya gotta practice it or ya ain't ever gonna feel confident. Ain't nothin' bad gonna happen, k?"

"Okay Daryl, if you're sure." And he thought she did just fine.

"C'mon girl, you can drive us over ta Merle and Cassandra's place, show 'em what a hot rodder ya are."

"Golly Daryl really?" He was smiling big for her now, "Yeah really, get it in gear girl!"

That made her laugh and she did it, she drove right over to Merle's like she'd been driving that little pickup her whole life.

* * *

Sunday morning she told him she'd like to go to church. "I haven't been in a couple of weeks and I miss it."

"Well I'm happy ta take ya over there, wait for ya an all, but I ain't gonna go in with ya, k?"

"That's fine Daryl, I understand. Can we take the Bike? I've missed riding around on it with you."

"Heck yeah." Then his brow furrowed. "Don't ya think yer Daddy and Mama are gonna be there? Is that gonna bother ya?"

"No I'm going there to pray and see some of my friends and just be filled with the spirit."

But she wasn't being honest with her husband, she missed her parents and she was hoping that when they saw her there maybe, just maybe they'd all make up.

He was worried. He didn't want her hurt and he knew her Daddy and Mama could get mean, he'd seen them in action. He'd be close by and he didn't give a fuck if it was in a church or anywhere else, he wasn't letting anyone upset her.

She was snugged up to him on the back of that Bike and he just knew that was something he was never going to get tired of. She was in her Sunday dress and his coat was over her lap and he felt proud. Proud to be taking his pretty little wife wherever she wanted to go.

She was hanging on tight, not because she was on a motorcycle, but because she loved holding onto Daryl. She couldn't think of a single thing about him she didn't love, and holding onto him was definitely one of her favorite things to do.

They pulled up to the church and there was a group of people standing around out front, visiting before they went in. They all looked over toward the motorcycle and its rider and he felt that feeling straight away, that feeling of being judged.

He held an arm out to her to help her off the Bike, and as soon as she was safely off, he got off as well. He looked in her eyes, "Don't ya let no one be mean to ya Beth. I'ma be right out here readin' my magazine, ya come ta me if anyone bothers ya, hear?"

"Yes Daryl, it'll be fine." She gave him that million dollar smile and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled back but something in him, he didn't know why, he just felt trouble coming.

He was relaxing, leaning his butt on the Bike and reading an article about production changes Harley was making, and then another about a new style of handlebars and seats guys were going to be digging for their chopped rides. And the singing stopped suddenly and she came running out of the church right toward him, and he took her up in his arms and she was crying hard. He was holding her close, "The fuck Beth, what happened? Talk ta me girl!" And he took her face in his hands and he looked at her, he was mad someone would upset her like this, but he didn't know who he was mad at yet.

She was trying to talk but the words were having trouble coming out, that's when her Mama and Daddy came stomping out of the church and it seemed most of the remainder of the congregation was hot on their tail.

Instinctively he took his arm and moved her behind him. He stood straight and looked hard-eyed, he was ready for whatever came next. She was his wife and he aimed to stand up for her.

Her Daddy came up to him wagging a finger and yelling, "How dare you, you worthless animal! Stealing my sweet daughter and ruining her the way you have, getting her in trouble and forcing her to marry you! The whole town is talking about the shame you've visited on my family!"

She was close behind him and he could hear her continued crying. His hand still held her hand and he knew she was shaking. The things her Daddy said had stung him, but it was her he was worried about. "She was yer sweet girl but now she's my sweet wife, she ain't in any kind of trouble, an we married cuz we love each other. Ya wouldn't even talk ta me, wouldn't even bother ta get ta know me. I might be Biker Trash but I'm standin' before ya sayin' I'd never hurt this woman the way ya have. Maybe the whole town oughta be ashamed a theirselves for idle gossip, ain't that shit some kind a sin? Think on that. As for me an my wife we're leavin' now."

He turned around and she wrapped her arms around his waist he hugged her close and whispered to her, "C'mon now Cream Puff, lemme me take ya outta here." She nodded and they got on the Bike and rode off.

He took her on a nice long ride and eventually he drove them to their spot in the little stand of trees. They got off the Bike and he held her. "I know this week's been hard, been a lot ta deal with. I know people been hurtin' ya. Maybe I shouldn't a married ya, shoulda left ya be. But fuck Beth, for me I wouldn't change a thing. I love ya an I don't give a fuck what anyone says or thinks. As long as I'm with ya I'ma be happy."

"Saying yes to marrying you was the best thing I ever did Mister Dixon."

 **A/N Gee, maybe they should have just stayed in that bungalow, things were sure a lot easier. They seem to be doing well with each other, it's everyone else who's causing trouble, well and those darn bumpers and lamp posts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading. I'd appreciate hearing your comments / reviews xo**

 **For the chapter photo please visit my tumblr bethylmethbrick dot com Thank you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Gee willikers, thanks so much! I appreciate you taking the time to read this story and all the nice things you have to say. Of course Mama and Daddy aren't feeling much love from anyone, are they now?**

He laid his coat down on the ground there among the trees, and then he laid her down and made love to her. It was good and they were satisfied but he could tell her little heart was heavy. He didn't like knowing his new bride felt sad. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

Mama and Daddy they were home in that big empty farmhouse and they finally started to talk about the way things were going in their family. They'd lost their girls for good it seemed. The only child still talking to them was Shawn, and he always seemed too busy with school or with Peggy to have time to visit or even chat on the phone.

It was another Sunday dinner of just the two of them over soup and sandwiches. What should have been a big, happy love-filled home seemed cold and dark now.

How could their girls have gone so wrong?

* * *

When they got home he went out to mow the yard and she took her opportunity and called Maggie. She couldn't help herself, as brave as she wanted to be she cried telling her sister what had happened that morning at church. Maggie was sympathetic and tried to comfort her sister, but she didn't really feel like she'd helped. And Maggie had her own heavy heart, Mama and Daddy hadn't treated her much better than they treated Beth.

Maggie got off the phone and was so upset she called Aunt Virginia. She told her what had happened to Beth. The story may have grown some, it may have become an even worse tale than it was, as stories often do when they're retold.

Then Maggie called Shawn and she told him what had happened at church. Shawn was both shocked and bewildered by his parent's behavior. The siblings knew their sister was a sensitive girl, why were Mama and Daddy being so mean? It was done, she was married. Nothing left to do now but accept it and make the best. Apparently Mama and Daddy didn't get that telegram.

Shawn told Peggy what was going on and they agreed that maybe he should try and talk some sense into his Mama and Daddy. Although to herself Peggy wondered if that was even possible. My, oh my they were a pigheaded pair.

No sooner had Maggie hung up the phone than her husband walked in. That big redhead knew right away his wife was distressed. He was tentative when he asked, "Everythin' okay Dumplin'?" Maggie wasn't much of a crier but damn if she didn't start now. So he asked her, "What the mother dick happened?"

Now this was the third time Maggie had told the story, and it was becoming more and more interesting with each retelling. Abraham listened with his arm around her, trying to give her a little comfort but getting more and more agitated.

When she was done with her story he stood and muttered, "Bitch nuts," went to the kitchen and made a call to his C.O. Always quick to act and react, Abraham knew just what needed to be done. He'd had more than he could tolerate. There was a vast ocean of shit that needed to be calmed the fuck down.

* * *

Meanwhile the Biker was cutting his grass and getting more and more disturbed by everything that had happened. He was angry, frustrated and baffled. How could these people who claimed to love her and care about her be so fucking mean to her? Cause her to cry like that? He was fine that they didn't like him, shit he didn't like them either, but how could they hurt her this way?

The more he thought about it the angrier he was. The Biker made up his mind right there in the backyard on Sunday afternoon, he wasn't letting it slide any longer. He'd think of some way to settle this.

She'd fixed a real nice dinner and he was almost feeling guilty eating it, knowing how sad she was feeling. Oh she was trying to hide the sadness and doing a pretty damn good job, but he knew his Cream Puff and he knew she was just putting up a front for him.

He had his arm around her and her snugged close into his side while they watched Gunsmoke on the TV. But he could tell her attention wasn't on the show. "Everythin' okay Cream Puff? Ya doin' alright?"

"Oh golly, I think my mind was wandering. Yes I'm fine, I'm just a little tired I guess."

He wasn't going to continue his questioning, he couldn't think of a good reason to upset her any more than she was. It just made him feel more certainty that he had to settle this once and for all, one way or the other.

When they crawled into bed he held her just as close as he could get her, "Ya know I love ya don't ya?"

She turned slowly in his arms so she was facing him. "I do and gosh it means everything to me. Gee whiz Daryl I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you too. "

And as good as that sounded to him he didn't think he'd ever feel okay until he was sure she was happy. "Ya sleep now Cream Puff, got a big day tomorrow." And he kissed her tenderly and continued to hold her close to him. And he was still thinking of what he could do to maybe make things better for her.

* * *

She wasn't going to shirk her duties as a wife. She'd prove to him she could handle working and still care for him just like she should, do all the things a wife was supposed to do for her husband.

He woke to an empty bed and he could smell the coffee and the breakfast. He got dressed, went to the kitchen and she was there at the range. "Good morning Daryl."

He went to her and kissed her on the cheek, "G'mornin'. Smells real good Beth." He poured himself a cup of coffee, walked behind her and kissed her on the neck before sitting down at the table. "Ya sure look pretty today. I always did like the look of ya in your uniform, it's real cute on ya." He meant it, he really did, but he also meant to try and cheer her up a little. Because even though she was looking pretty, and smiling oh so sweetly at him, he knew his Cream Puff had the blues.

He offered to drive them in the pickup but she wanted to take the Bike to work and that was cool with him. He dug that she loved riding on that Bike as much as he liked having her there all cuddled up behind him. He pulled up in front of Ripley's, helped her off the Bike and she leaned down and kissed him goodbye. "I'll be over for lunch Cream Puff, have a nice mornin'."

She smiled that pretty smile and he was thinking maybe work was going to be good for her today, give her something else to think about besides what assholes her Mama and Daddy were being. He hung a uey and pulled into the shop.

Merle was just pouring himself a cup of brew, "Mornin' Little Brother, can I get ya a cuppa mud?"

"Yeah thanks man." Daryl had a furrowed brow and he wasn't looking like a happy man.

Right away Big Brother knew something was wrong. "You an yer little wife ain't havin' a spat are ya?"

"Nah, ain't that at all." And then Daryl told Merle the story of the scene at church. Merle just couldn't figure what this bullshit with her folks was all about. And dammit he was the only one allowed to pick on Daryl, hell he'd gotten to where he hardly even did it much himself any more. He was thinking her Mama and Daddy needed their own private conversation with Merle Dixon.

Over at Ripley's things were mostly going good except for folks asking the Bobby Soxer if she was in the family way, and then giving her a kind of a side eye when she told them 'no.' But she thought about what her husband had said, about how when it turned out she never did look pregnant, and there was no baby, they were going to know they were wrong. But gosh, why was everyone so sure that was the only reason she and Daryl would marry?

The Biker and the Bobby Soxer should have been celebrating. These should be happy times and folks should have been congratulating them. Instead all the people seemed to want to do was speculate on whether they HAD to get married.

He found he couldn't keep from glancing across the street every few minutes, he still managed to keep his work up but he was definitely distracted. He was hoping once he got used to this new routine he'd wouldn't be so preoccupied. And he supposed with her working right there he was going to get to see a lot more of her. That was a good thing.

It was about 15 minutes before lunch when he saw that muther fucker Jimmy walk into Ripley's. He was sure he'd run that asshole off months ago. He hurried to wipe his hands on the shop rag and hollered over his shoulder at Dirty, "Hey man, gotta take lunch a little early, back in an hour." And he hot footed it over there.

He walked in the door and that asshole was sitting there at the counter. He heard him say to her, "Can't believe you wouldn't even let me get to second base with you and then you let that Biker Trash knock you up."

Daryl wasn't one to cause a scene at her work so he couldn't very well punch the guy at Ripley's, but he'd seen the shock and the sadness in his wife's eyes and he wasn't having it. Not to mention the wormy little fucker was way outta line. He walked by the bastard and he bashed a shoulder into him so hard the guy fell right off the stool and onto the floor. Cracked a spot open on his forehead and it was bleeding real good. He was crying now.

Daryl looked down and said, "Ah shit, sorry man, guess I wasn't payin' attention ta where I's walkin'. Ya okay?" Then he smiled at his pretty wife and went over and sat on "his" stool.

Mr. Ripley came rushing from behind the counter and helped the kid up off the floor, doctored up his head a little, and then he told him, "You probably shouldn't come back around here son, try the diner next time."

As he walked by the Biker he set a hand on his shoulder, "Try and be more careful where you're walking son, you never know what kind of nastiness you might run into."

He was her hero and that was a fact. She handed him his water and said in a hushed voice, "Golly Daryl, thank you."

He reached out and squeezed her hand, "Ain't gotta thank me, it's my job ta always be lookin' out for ya. Woulda done him lots worse if ya wasn't workin' here."

He ordered up the ham stack and his vanilla coke and then he just enjoyed watching his sweet wife, just like he always had.

* * *

In the meantime things were festering in Merle Dixon. Goddammit he was the leader of this family and he did not for one minute appreciate anyone fucking with them!

He got on his Bike and rode home to have lunch with Cassandra. Of course he told her the story about what had happened at church, and naturally as agitated as Merle was the story grew even more insulting to the Biker and the Bobby Soxer. Cassandra was pretty damned pissed her own self. She loved Beth like a baby sister and Daryl like a little brother. And Cassandra could see by the set in his jaw and the steel in his eye, her husband was a lot more than a little pissed off.

He told her he might be a little late getting home for supper, he had some business he had to finish up after work. His loving wife put her arms around him and said, "Don't you be gettin' yourself in trouble now sweet stuff."

He gave her a big old kiss and assured her, "Only kinda trouble I'ma be gettin' into is you." Ah the man had a way with words.

* * *

The thing about working on a motorcycle is, it's kind of solitary and a man had time to think, and that's all Daryl Dixon could do was think on how mad he was. And when he thought about how mad he was, it made him more mad.

He pulled the Bike up in front of Ripley's, held a hand out to her to help her on, and handed her his coat. When they got to the house he walked her in, took her in his arms and he held her tight for a minute. She was a little surprised by how hard the hug was and how much emotion seemed to be wrapped up in it. He gave her a kiss that made her feel like he had a deep need, and not just sexual. He spoke, "Gotta go take care of a couple things Cream Puff. I hope ta be back in a hour, maybe a little more. Don't be worryin' 'bout fixin' dinner or nuthin', I'll just stop n pick us up sumthin' on my way back, k?"

"Gosh well yes sure, okay." She was confused, this had all come on so suddenly. But she didn't question her husband about whatever it was that had suddenly come up. She felt sure he'd tell her about it when he got home. Maybe.

Finding that now she had some extra time she thought gosh, she might bake him a chocolate cake, just because she loved him and she knew he loved chocolate. Or the other thing she could do was, well golly he was always saying how he liked her in pink, so she thought she could just go ahead and paint her fingernails and toenails that new petal pink color.

She was just wishing Maggie was there so they could paint each others nails. That's when she heard a car pull up in the drive.

Lo and behold it was her sister and Abraham. The women hugged but Abraham got right to the point, "Get in the car little one we got a mission." His voice was loud and carried a mile, and he was so big and gruff he might have intimidated her, but she'd seen how sweet he could be so she wasn't scared.

Maggie playfully pushed at his stomach and looked to her sister, "Come on Bethie I'll explain in the car."

She left Daryl a quick note and got in the big Buick.

She nearly had an anxiety attack when Maggie told her they were going to the farm. "Abraham and me both think it's time we just straighten this mess up. We plan to have it out with Mama and Daddy tonight. Once and for all Beth. They shouldn't be treating you and Daryl this way, or me and Abraham."

"Damn straight Dumplin'!" He said in that voice. And Beth was just glad they'd be there to catch her if she fainted.

Daryl was pulling his Bike into the long farm drive when he saw his own brother standing there on the porch. Merle looked to be giving Beth's Mama and Daddy a not too pleasant earful, and shit Shawn and Peggy were there too. The fuck?

That's when he heard another Bike pulling in behind him, well what the hell? Virginia and Smitty!

And just when he thought the situation couldn't get any worse, here come Abraham and Maggie in that big Buick, and shit if they didn't have Cream Puff with them. And right away he was worried for her, she was even more pale than usual and her blue eyes were the size of silver dollars.

He thought that was the end of it, this shit couldn't get any deeper, when here come Cassandra in her little Chevy coupe.

This was not looking good.

He hopped off the Bike and went right over to open the door of the Buick. He helped his wife out and he told her, "Stay back Beth, ya don't need in on this." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed over to join his brother on the porch. He got there just in time to hear his brother say, "...and yer damn lucky ta have my little brother in yer crazy fuckin' family. He's a good man, finished high school, served his country an he works hard every day. Shit the kid's even got his own house. An he'll always be good ta yer girl, it's his nature. Ya oughta be feelin' real damn proud."

"You watch yer language around my wife sir!" Daddy yelled.

Merle snorted a laugh, "Fuck I thought I was. I usually talk a whole helluva a lot worse than this."

That's when Daryl broke in, "I don't care if ya like me or not, it ain't important ta me ta be yer friend or nuthin', but yer hurtin' my wife an that's sumthin' I can't abide. She's good an she's been a good daughter to ya, I know she has. Maybe if she felt like you'd let her speak her mind, trust her ta make a decision on her own, well maybe ya woulda found out about all this the right way, 'stead a the way it all happened. I asked ya kindly ta talk with me, give me a chance, ya wouldn't, you was too busy worryin' about how much better than me ya think ya are."

"An just so we're clear, you an your damn gossipin' friends are wrong. Beth an me ain't havin' a baby, not yet anyways. Seems I respect yer girl a whole lot more'n you or anyone else 'round here does. I knew the first time I seen her she was a girl who'd wait for a husband. Why would ya wanna show disrespect ta yer own daughter? Ain't ya got no feelin's for her, no love? Ya might think I'm trash but I'd never treat her bad like y'all have. Shit yer breakin' her sweet heart an ya don't even give a fuck. And yeah, I said fuck cuz that's what I meant."

And Merle clapped his brother on the shoulder because damn, he was proud of the boy.

Abraham was crowding onto the porch and in his big blustery voice he announced, "Maggie and me are the ones here that put the cart before the horse, an I gotta say we had some fun doin' it. And now we got the pup comin'. Seems crazy ya wouldn't wanna be a part a that. Maggie may be the thicker skinned sister, but ya done a masterful job a breakin' her heart too. I can't stomach that no more. What the fuck is the matter with you folks?"

By then Cassandra had sashayed onto the porch and was standing there next to her husband, "Beth is just about the sweetest little ray of sunshine in this world. Why if I was ever to be blessed with a daughter I'd want her to be just like Beth. And Daryl Dixon is a good man, you folks are so lucky to have them both. Maybe you oughta try loosenin' up yer tight asses just a little. Life might be more pleasant."

Merle put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Damn Baby yer good."

Smitty had his arm around Virginia and he couldn't stop smiling, this was the kind of family get together he'd always wanted to attend. Excitement was in the air. The only things missing were beer and pickled eggs.

And then Smitty's wife gave her sister the what for, "You've got a lot of nerve behaving like you have Annette. You're Miss High and Mighty now, but I remember some pretty wild behavior when you were younger. Why I remember our own Mama begging me not to act like you when I became a teenager. Shame on you for treating your daughters so badly. What you'd better be praying for is forgiveness."

"And by the way, the weddings were wonderful, if you weren't so self-righteous and cruel hearted you might have gotten to be there to enjoy the day with your children. I know Smitty and I had a grand time, heck we even got married ourselves. Why the best thing that's ever happened to me is marrying Biker Trash. I wouldn't change a thing about this man."

Smitty was just beaming and he reached his hand out to shake Daddy's and he said, "Hey there Hershel, I'm your new brother Smitty."

Just as Shawn was about to speak the surprise of the century occurred, Peggy spoke, "I have had all of this ridiculous behavior I can take, why I've never seen like of it. Shawn and I were waiting for Christmas to announce our engagement but I'm telling you right now Mr. and Mrs. Greene, unless you two can stop causing all this commotion and embrace your own daughters and their husbands, there will be no wedding. Oh I'll marry Shawn, but we'll elope the same as Beth and Maggie. My nerves can't take any more of you people!"

Mama and Daddy had just been standing there this whole time, not knowing what more to say or do. They both looked shocked and then Daddy took Mama's hand and they walked in their big lonely house.

xxxx

Everyone had split then, gone back to their own homes, and he'd taken her with him on the Bike.

They stopped at the diner and she told him she wasn't hungry, didn't want to eat, and he shook his head, "We ain't leavin' 'til ya have some supper."

He got the hamburger steak, she tried to order just a cup of soup, he made her get a grilled cheese with it.

They fell into bed feeling drained of every ounce of energy. But they weren't drained of want to or need to, and he made love to his wife and after, as he held her in his arms he told her, "Everythin' will work out Cream Puff. Love ya so much."

"Golly I just don't know. I don't know that things will ever get right, but as long as I have you my life is good. I'm grateful for what you said to my Mama and Daddy, and I was so proud of the way you stuck up for me. I'm happy Daryl I promise, and thank you for trying. I love you so much."

* * *

They'd just gotten home from work Tuesday when they heard the car pull in the drive, shit now what? A knock came to the door and he opened it. He was shocked to see her Mama and Daddy standing there.

Her Daddy spoke, "Hello Son we were hoping maybe it's not too late to talk."

 **A/N** _Well man oh man, it all came crashing down on Mama and Daddy right there on their own front porch. I wonder if they've seen the light now. We'll find out next chapter. Thanks so much for reading along, and as always, I'd appreciate reading your comments / reviews xo_

 _To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr bethylmethbrick and please check out my other current Bethyl story_ The Lesson Learned _. You're the Niftiest!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks so much you guys, golly you make me so gosh darn happy :) No one seemed to feel even the tiniest bit sorry for Mama and Daddy. Let's see how they do. We're picking up right where we left off.**

He looked her Daddy hard in the eye and he said what was on his mind, "No it ain't too late ta talk so long as talkin's what ya aim ta do. But I'm sayin' it right now, I ain't gonna let ya upset my wife. There's been enough a that goin' on an I won't be havin' her mistreated. This is our home an ya gotta play by our rules."

Her Daddy nodded, "I understand and I promise you we just came to talk, to try and resolve this."

"Alright then, c'mon in an have a seat I'll get Beth." He was wondering why she hadn't come out there, he knew she had to have heard everything, she must have heard them talking.

He went in the kitchen and there she stood like she was frozen in place and with a nervous look in her eye.

He went to her and put a hand on her cheek, he spoke softly to keep it between the two of them. "I'ma be right there with ya Cream Puff, ain't lettin' no one yell at ya or hurt yer feelin's. If that shit starts I'll make 'em leave, I promise ya. One a the things I love about ya is how sweet ya are, always nice and polite an worried 'bout everyone else, but Beth ya gotta stick up for yerself, speak up and speak yer mind. Ya got a right ta that n ya need ta learn ta face up ta people. I know ya, you're stronger than ya think, but if ya need me I'ma be sittin' right there next to ya."

He put his arms around her then and she whispered, "I'm going to try really hard Daryl, I'm going to be strong."

He kissed her, took her hand in his gave it a squeeze and they walked to the living room.

Her Mama and Daddy were still standing where he left them, looking lost and uneasy. Their eyes immediately went to Beth.

She took a deep breath, steeled herself, "Mama and Daddy you're welcome in our home if you came to apologize to Daryl. You've been very mean and unfair to him. He's my husband now if you can't be nice you have to go."

He squeezed her hand harder and softly said, "Nah Beth, you Beth."

"No Daryl, they need to apologize to you. Mama and Daddy, I love Daryl he's the best thing in my life. He treats me like I'm special and he also treats me like a woman, like a grown up, like I have my own ideas and opinions, like I'm able to make a decision on my own, and we make decisions together. He respects me."

Daddy swallowed real hard, and he swallowed back some of his pride. He held a hand out to the Biker, "I'm sorry for judging you without even knowing you. I'd like to get a chance to know you now."

Mama took her own deep breath, she'd taken stock of herself and she knew she had a lot to apologize for. "I apologize for the way I've behaved, for the names I called you Daryl and for sitting in judgment of you. And Beth, I'm sorry for being so mean to you and for not treating you like the adult that you are. I know it's going to take time but I'm hoping eventually you can both forgive me."

The air was getting a little too thick for Daryl he wasn't used to all this family bullshit. He and Merle just punched it out if they got pissed off enough, or left it at a simple "fuck you."

He cleared his throat. "Let's sit down. Y'all want a drink? We got sweet tea, water and beer."

Mama and Daddy declined and he was going to just let it slide, forget it. But Beth rose, went to the kitchen and got him a beer. She knew her husband liked a beer when he got home from work, and she didn't want him changing just because her folks were there.

"Thanks Cream Puff, ya didn't have ta wait on me, I coulda got it." He lightly touched her arm.

"You're welcome and I wanted to." She smiled at him.

That little bit of love, consideration and appreciation that passed between the young couple was not lost on her Mama and Daddy.

Daddy asked what may be the universal first question one man asks another, "So what is it you do for a living Daryl?"

Daryl shrugged one shoulder and kind of looked down, but just for a minute. He was proud of what he did and proud of his job. "I'm lead Bike mechanic at Dirty's here in town. I also do all the custom chopping of Bike's there. I'm real proud ta say riders from all over the state come see me ta get their Bikes chopped."

Of course then he had to explain to them what that meant exactly. His wife was smiling at him proudly.

About that time his stomach was growling. "I ain't ate since lunch an Beth didn't have any time ta cook sumthin' before ya got here. We could grill up some hot dogs real quick, but man I gotta eat."

Beth immediately stood, she knew how hungry her husband got, how he needed to eat.

Mama chirped in then anxious to be of some kind of use in all this. "I can help Beth get everything else ready."

Daddy went out with Daryl while he lit the coals and waited for them to get hot, and they talked more about Daryl's time in the Army, his work at Dirty's, and what he liked to do in his free time. Daddy had to admit he was impressed with the man. Hershel knew who Daryl's father was, and Will Dixon sure didn't set any kind of good example for a young man.

And this man, his daughter's husband, his son in law, had something to say. Daddy could tell that talking face to face was not something the younger man did easily, but he had something he needed to get off his chest.

"I knew the first time I seen Beth walkin' down the street she'd be easy ta love. But I also knew I's too old for her, not good enough, I knew I didn't have any business tryin' ta get close ta her. But when that asshole grabbed her outside a Ripley's that day, shit I had ta step in, he was tryin' ta force her in his car an she was scared. That's when it started for her an me and I ain't ever been happier than I am with her. I love her an I ain't ever gonna mistreat her in any way. I don't think I should have ta keep sayin' that to ya or her Mama. I think how I treat her an how I live my life with her make it clear. Ya either gotta accept what this is or ya gotta walk away from us, cuz I ain't ever walkin' away from her."

Right then Daddy knew and it hurt. It hurt that he hadn't been more open to talking to the man, hadn't bothered to get to know him. He regretted that he'd just assumed he knew the kind of man Daryl Dixon was. He was ashamed of himself.

"I can't apologize to you enough Daryl. I don't know how or even if I can ever make it up to you or to my daughter. There's no excuse for my behavior or that of my wife. I'm the one who needs to ask _you_ for a chance, to ask you to let my actions and the way I treat you both make it clear I accept and respect you."

"I'm willin' ta work it out but I'ma do this however Beth wants, yer her people and it's her decision."

Daddy nodded and then the question came to him, "Who was it that was trying to force my daughter into a car?"

"Some sumbitch name of Jimmy she used ta date. Hell I've had ta run him off a couple times now. He's some kinda slow learner that boy."

It was another shock for Daddy. Jimmy? Now he was really thinking he was a very bad judge of character. He'd always thought Jimmy was such a nice young man.

Inside Mama and Beth had gotten the table set, put out condiments and Beth was opening a big bag of barbecue potato chips. She smiled as she poured them in a bowl, "These are Daryl's favorite. I'm sorry to be serving hot dogs on your first visit, this was supposed to be his lunch on Saturday. We were going to eat left over fried chicken tonight but there's not enough to go around. I do have plenty of potato salad though."

"This is all fine Beth. It's just good to be together. I can tell you're happy, you love this man very much don't you?"

"Yes Mama, gee whiz I love him more than anything and I'm so happy. I wish I could have talked to you about him before."

And that's when a tear escaped from Mama's eye. "I wish you could have too. I made a terrible mistake Beth. I know that and I'm so sorry. Please tell me about Daryl and how you met, how you became interested in this older man who I would have never guessed was your kind of fellow."

Beth shared with her Mother how she and Daryl had met and the progression of their relationship, and she freely admitted to all the lying and the sneaking around. She saw no reason to pretend anymore, she and Daryl were married now.

"But we never did anything wrong Mama. Gosh Daryl wouldn't take advantage or anything, he was real respectful and always a gentleman. He takes good care of me Mama."

"Tell me about the wedding."

And Beth told her about the plan they'd made and about Maggie and Abraham, Merle and Cassandra and the surprise of Virginia and Smitty. She told her about the luncheon after the wedding and how she and Daryl had spent two days in the little bungalow.

Again Mama had tears in her eyes. "If I hadn't been so darn self-righteous and just plain mean I could have been there, shared that with all of you. I guess through my own stubbornness I've been taught a hard lesson."

"Aunt Virginia did take her camera so at least there will be pictures for you. And golly, I wish you could have been there too Mama. It would have meant a lot to have you there and to have your blessing."

And Mama had an idea then but she'd bring that up another time.

They ate their hot dogs and it was a little awkward all of them sitting down together for the first time. Daddy said, "This is a real nice house you have Daryl."

And the man corrected him right away, "Well it's Beth's house too, an thanks we like it."

Mama remarked, "I just love the kitchen, it's so pretty with the modern colors and countertops. Everything is so new and fresh."

Beth smiled and let her hand glide over her husband's. "Thank you, Daryl did all the work on it himself. Golly he's just so gosh darn talented he can do anything."

He let out a snort at that, "I don't know 'bout that girl but havin' ya here has sure brightened up the place."

When they were done with their dinner and Beth had set out a plate of cookies, Mama brought it up, "Christmas is in just over two weeks and Daddy and I want to bring the family together. Not like the fiasco we had at Thanksgiving, that was all our fault, but a real family Christmas."

Daryl looked to her, "We ain't never had Christmas in our family. Well hell I don't even know for sure where my Dad is these days. But Merle an me, we never did have one. I'm leavin' it up ta Beth. If she wants ta go I'll bring her, if she don't we don't."

Daddy was starting to get kind of a kick out of his son in law's straightforward approach to things.

Beth looked to her husband and smiled, then turned her attention to her parents. "I think it could be wonderful, as long as everyone makes up their mind ahead of time there isn't going to be any kind of fighting or raised voices. Except for Abraham's, I think his is just naturally raised. And of course, Merle and Cassandra would have to be invited. They're my family now too. And I guess Merle's voice is naturally raised too."

Daryl came close to laughing out loud at that.

"Well of course we'd want your brother and his wife Daryl, that would be really special, a big family Christmas. Our house has gotten too empty, it needs to be filled with some joy for a change."

Before they left Mama told them she and Daddy had a little travel plan. They were leaving in the morning for Augusta to apologize to Shawn and Peggy and see if maybe they'd agree to come to Christmas dinner. From there they were driving down to Savannah. They'd spend a night or two with Aunt Virginia and try to smooth the water with her and Smitty. She was hoping to get them to agree to Christmas dinner too. Finally they'd drive over to Macon and try their best to make up with Maggie and Abraham, and hopefully get them to come to for Christmas dinner.

Daddy chuckled but there wasn't any happiness to it. "In other words, over the next few days we will be eating enough crow and humble pie to last us a lifetime. We've gotten ourselves in a terrible mess. Now we're going to try and dig ourselves back out, get our family back."

* * *

He came out of the bathroom and she was there in her gown, her back was to him and she was fluffing the bed pillows. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close into him. He kissed and nuzzled at the back of her neck and that always got them both feeling the heat.

"I's real proud of ya tonight Cream Puff, ya done good. I knew ya could."

And he quit talking and he went back to nuzzling and kissing that pretty little neck. Soon he moved a hand to cup her breast and his fingers teased her nipple. She was moaning softy and he loved those sounds she made when she was aroused. He lifted her gown up and off and turned her to face him. He kissed her while continuing to tease and tweak at her nipple, and then he moved his mouth to her breast while his hand held firmly to her bottom pushing her into him. She could feel his excitement pressing on her and he whispered, "Damn Cream Puff, ya always make me so hot."

Soon he had her lying on the bed and he was snugged right up there next to her. Her head was cradled on his arm, while his mouth was teasing at her breast and his hand had made its way between her legs. They were both breathing hard and he looked at her then. "I wanna try sumthin' with ya Beth. I ain't ever done it but I want to with you. If ya don't like it ya just tell me ta stop, k?"

She was a little nervous now but she trusted him. "Yes."

He began to move his mouth slowly down her body, stopping to kiss and suck at what felt to her like every inch of skin she had from her neck to that area where his finger had entered her. When he moved his face between her legs she gasped, so surprised he would do that, put his mouth there. But he was kissing, licking and softly sucking her there, and once she started to relax it felt so good.

He stopped long enough to look up at her, "Okay Cream Puff?" She could only nod. He smiled and his mouth went back to bringing her these new sensations. When she came he held her close into his face and she never would have believed that something like that, that had seemed so strange, could bring so much pleasure.

He moved back up her body then and he was smiling at her. "Ya feelin' good?"

She smiled back, nodded and whispered, "Oh gosh Daryl I can't believe you did that, but it felt so good."

He smiled at her then and entered her, his hands slid under her bottom holding their bodies as close together as he could. They moved together and after a few minutes he whispered into her ear, his voice husky and full of lust, "Yer so good Beth, feel so good, always make me so happy." And the words he spoke and the feel of him moving inside of her made her come again and she called his name, "Oh Daryl." And that was all it took to bring him his own finish.

He held her close and when they'd caught their breath she asked him, "Golly, do people usually do that Daryl?"

And he couldn't help himself, he laughed out loud. "Well I sure have heard a lotta guys talk about it but this is the first time I ever done it. Wouldn't a done it for no one but you Cream Puff."

She cuddled up close into him then and they were soon sleeping soundly.

xxxx

She wanted to get a Christmas tree and he said he'd agree if she'd agree they ought to go up in the woods and get their own. He thought she might argue about that, but she got excited. "Oh that sounds perfect Daryl. And we could find some pine cones and I can make decorations. It's going to be beautiful and the house is going to smell so good.

"It can't smell no better than it does when yer cookin' bacon. I never did get the idea a why people want a dead tree in the house, but if that's what ya want we'll leave early Saturday mornin'. We'll take the pickup an the crossbow an throwin' knives, make a day of it. Sound right?"

"It sounds perfect! I'll pack us a picnic. I can't wait, thank you Daryl!"

"Ya ain't gotta thank me Beth an it's gonna be fun."

They had the little truck loaded and were pulling out of the driveway by 6:30 Saturday morning. He drove her to a spot he knew in the woods and they went in search of their tree.

"Oh Daryl that one looks just perfect can we get it?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and said, "Cream Puff that tree is about 15 foot tall. We'd never get it in the house. This first year let's set our sights on sumthin' a little smaller, maybe four or five feet."

She was laughing now, "Oh my gosh, I guess I didn't realize how big it was, it's just so pretty and perfect."

"Well let's see if we can't find ya one every bit as pretty that'll fit in the house."

They walked for what seemed like miles to her, but he told her it hadn't been quite a mile. "Gee whiz Daryl I had no idea we'd be doing all this walking."

"I s'pose yer gonna want me ta carry ya now, is that it?"

"Well shoot that sounds really nifty Daryl, sure."

He surprised her by leaning forward and saying, "Hop on."

She wasn't even sure he meant it, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's a serious piggyback."

She only let him carry her for a few feet and then she told him, "You'd better put me down now Daryl, you need to save your strength to carry my tree."

He reached behind his back then and started tickling her, "What? Ya think I can't carry ya both? Ya don't think I'm man enough? I'll show ya." And he was really tickling her now and she started laughing so hard she slid off his back and landed on her butt.

"Shit ya okay Cream Puff? Fuck I'm sorry."

"It didn't hurt, I landed on my feet before I landed on my bottom. That was fun Daryl, you're just like a silly little boy sometimes."

"I see how it is with ya now, first ya think I'm a weakling now ya think I'm a silly kid. I guess I gotta prove to ya I'm a man. Is that it? Cuz I'm in a mood ta do just that."

And he got down there next to her, put his arm around her and pulled her into him. "Damn girl, I don't know why it is I just can't get enough of ya."

They started kissing and when it got heated he told her, "Yer gonna have ta be on top girl, I don't want ya all scratched up from these pine needles."

That was another new one to her and she found she liked it just fine, in fact she liked it a lot. She was finding she liked it every time she and her husband were close like that.

* * *

They found what the Bobby Soxer was certain was the perfect tree. The Biker stopped at the general store on the way home and they got lights to string on it.

While she made dinner he took the tree to the garage and made a quick stand for it with some scrape wood he had. He carried it in and set it in front of the living room window.

"Oh my golly Daryl it's beautiful! It's perfect! Gosh I just love it so much!" She was bubbly and he thought if he'd have known how happy this was going to make her, he'd have taken her out to chop down a tree months ago.

After dinner he strung the lights on the small tree, and when he plugged them in and they all came on twinkling there in the darkened room, she started jumping up and down and clapping her hands. He laughed out loud, "Damn Cream Puff, yer a funny one. The littlest things make ya so happy."

And she giggled and said, "It's you Daryl, you make me happy."

 **A/N Well Mama and Daddy came hat in hand, the Biker and the Bobby Soxer got all loved up, and eventually they found a tree :) Thanks so much for reading this story, I'd appreciate you leaving a review / comment xo**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N You guys are the niftiest bunch around and I dig you the most!** ** **Thank you all so much for reading, following and the faves.** Get your Vanilla Cokes and let's check in with The Biker and The Bobby Soxer.**

A guy would be coming from Atlanta first thing in the morning to pick up a Bike Daryl was chopping. The problem was they'd had the Bike in the shop two weeks, but the parts had been on backorder and weren't due in until this morning. He'd be working late to finish the job. "We'd better take the pickup in ta work, you can drive it home an I'll catch a ride with someone."

"Alright but golly, what about your dinner?"

"Yeah don't worry, Dirty said he'll have his woman bring me over sumthin'. After all, it ain't my fault the parts didn't come. And it's kinda cool, I'ma be makin' time and a half for these extra hours. This close ta Christmas I might need that extra money." He gave her the tiniest of winks and she wondered if that meant he was going to buy her something. They'd never had a Christmas together and she wasn't sure just what to expect.

He parked the truck close to the entrance of Ripley's, bent to give her a quick kiss goodbye and said, "See ya for lunch Cream Puff." And she watched him walk across the street thinking he looked good coming or going.

He came in for lunch and when no one was looking he squeezed her hand across the counter, "Gonna miss ya tonight Cream Puff. I'll be home just as soon as I can." And he gave her that little half smile and all she could think was, gosh he was so handsome and so sweet. What girl wouldn't want a husband like him?

* * *

She wanted to tell him goodbye real quick before she went home, so she dashed across the street to Dirty's. She saw those women hanging around in there, the ones in the tight capris and blouses tied up right under their boobs, they always seemed to leave buttons undone on top to show plenty of cleavage. One of them was standing there by Daryl, drinking a beer right from the bottle and talking to him while he was working.

She felt her tummy tighten up in a knot. Who was this woman and why was she hanging around the Bobby Soxer's husband?

He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up and saw her standing there. "Hey girl." He stood then, wiped his hands on the shop rag and walked over to her. "Looks like I'ma be here a while tryin' ta get this finished up. Gonna be home late Cream Puff, don't wait up an I'll try not ta wake ya when I get there."

She nodded and gave him a small smile, "Okay, see you later." And she took one more glance over toward that woman. She had her hand on her hip in a sexy and kind of sassy way, and darn it, she was so pretty, and her boobs were so big, and golly how could that woman help being attracted to Daryl? He was so gosh darn dreamy.

When she got home she tried to keep herself busy and not think about that woman hanging around Daryl. She made him cookies and she did a load of laundry. She took her shower, tidied up the house a little. But the whole time she just kept thinking about that woman and her big boobs leaning over and talking to Daryl. Guys seemed to be just crazy for big boobs, and golly hers were so small, no wonder he was probably attracted to that other woman.

She'd gotten herself all worked up over it and by their usual bedtime of 9:30 she was just too keyed up to sleep. She alternated between pacing the floor, pulling the curtain back to look out the window for him, and then pacing the floor some more. The longer he was gone the more her imagination started running wild. What if he wasn't working at all? What if he was somewhere with that woman? She was feeling sick to her stomach, emotional and scared.

He finally walked in the kitchen door just before 11. She was there in her nightgown and robe. He'd just started to say, "Hi…," When she yelled in an accusatory tone, "Where the heck have you been Daryl it's 11 o'clock?!"

He was immediately on the defensive, "Why the hell ya yellin' at me? Where the fuck ya think I been? Been bustin' my ass on the job. What the fuck you been doin'?"

He'd come home tired and hungry and now he was pissed. He went to the fridge, cracked himself a beer and damn near drank the thing in one swallow. He opened another one because fuck she was still yelling at him.

"I saw that woman with her big boobs practically in your face drinking beer and flirting with you. I'm not stupid you know, I know what men are like."

"Oh is that fuckin' so? Ya know all about men do ya? Well that's just swell girl, so that's the kinda shit yer accusin' me of? That's what ya think a me, huh? Well fuck this shit Beth. Why the fuck am I workin' ta take care of ya if that's what ya think?"

And all that pent up fear and anxiety she'd been feeling caught up with her, and she didn't want him mad at her, but it was too late and her tears came. He wasn't having it, now he was the one on a roll. "If ya think I ain't a do-right man then maybe I should quit bein' one. I should just stay out drinkin' with the guys after work, start hangin' at the bar, shit what the fuck I been doin' comin' home with you every night?" He crushed the can in his hand, grabbed another beer from the fridge and stormed out that kitchen door.

She saw the light come on in the garage and she felt at least a little relief to know he hadn't left her. She wanted to go to him but she was afraid now. He was so mad at her and she guessed he had every right to be. Why hadn't she controlled herself? Why hadn't she stayed calm and just talked to him? Why would she accuse him of such terrible things? She knew he was a good man and she knew he'd never been anything but good to her, and he'd never ever acted like he had an interest in other woman.

Now he was so angry he'd probably never speak to her again and she wouldn't blame him if he didn't. He was going to divorce her for sure. She just couldn't let that happen.

She ran out to the garage and he was standing there head down at his work bench, he turned and saw her and she could see how upset he looked, almost emotional. She rushed over to him, "I'm sorry Daryl, please..."

He turned his back to her, "Go on Beth, get on back ta the house an leave me be."

"No I can't!" She threw her arms around his waist and held on tight. "Please don't divorce me Daryl, please."

His whole body tensed, "Divorce ya? What the fuck ya talkin' bout now?"

"I was so terrible to you, I know I was. I never should have yelled at you, I was so wrong to do that. I was jealous of that woman, and I guess I didn't know how long you might be gone, and then I was thinking about her again in her tight clothes with her big boobs, and I don't know Daryl I just know I'd die if you ever left me for someone else."

His shoulders slumped then, "Nah fuck it's me, I shoulda never raised my voice to ya, shouldn't a cussed at ya like that. I's wrong. But damn Beth ya hurt me bad. I can't believe ya think I'd just take up with someone else like ya weren't my wife an I didn't love ya, an like I hadn't made them promises when we got married. I can't believe ya think I'm some kinda chippy chasin' shithead. Jesus Beth, just ta know ya think that a me, I don't know what the fuck ta do."

And she thought she might have heard a cry in his voice and now she was really angry with herself for the things she'd thought and the things she said. "No Daryl it's not you, you've always made me feel so special, so loved. It was me and my gosh darn stupid way of thinking, like I'm always expecting you'll find someone you like better. And I don't even know why I think that because you always treat me like I'm the best thing since chocolate chip ice cream, but I just guess I look at you and you're so big and strong and handsome I know other women all want you."

He snorted then and turned around, "Cream Puff yer about the craziest damn woman in the world an that's a fact right there. There ain't no one prettier or better than you. Shit girl I'm yer own personal Biker Trash for as long as ya wanna keep me around."

And then his stomach growled so loudly it almost scared her, "Oh my golly Daryl you're starving, let me get you something to eat."

"Yeah well that woman ya seen talkin' ta me? She's Dirty's woman Tina. She brought me dinner an I gotta say, Tina can't cook for shit, an she must think I eat like a hummingbird cuz she sure as hell didn't bring me much an no matter how bad it was, I's hungry enough ta eat it. No one cooks for me like you do Cream Puff."

While he showered she fixed him two fried egg and melted cheese sandwiches just the way he liked them, on white bread with mustard.

They talked while he ate, both of them apologizing again. He must have eaten a half dozen cookies when suddenly she jumped up, uttered "Uh Oh!" and made a beeline for the bathroom.

It worried him and he ran after her. He knocked on the door, "Ya okay Beth, everythin' alright?"

"Yes Daryl I'm fine, go back to the kitchen, _please_."

He was confused but she sounded fine so he went back to the kitchen and started eating cookies again. She came back a few minutes later, "Ya okay Cream Puff? What was all that about?"

Her face turned so red he was almost worried, "Um, I started."

"Started?" And then he smiled, "Oh _that_." And as close as Daryl ever got to laughing, that's what he did then.

"Daryl, what in the world is so funny about that?"

"I'm wonderin' if I should just plan on ya bein' pissed off at me about this time every month."

"Daryl that's a terrible thing to say! Why would you say that?"

He couldn't help himself it was funny, "Seems like damn near every day at work one a the guys will say, 'fuck my woman's on the rag an she's raggin' on me.' I's just thinkin' I mighta got a little taste a that earlier."

"Oh my gosh Daryl you're not going to say that about me are you? I said I was sorry."

"Cream Puff ya know me don't ya? Ya really think I'm the guy that's gonna talk about that shit, ever? I sure as hell wouldn't talk about your female stuff with them dumbasses. Come here an sit on my lap a minute."

She did and he put his arms around her waist and held her close, "Damn it's 1:00 in the mornin' we'll be draggin' our asses tomorrow. We best get ya ta bed." He knew he'd never be able to stay mad at her.

xxxx

Just one week until Christmas and there was big excitement at the little bungalow, most of it on the part of the Bobby Soxer. Although the Biker was enjoying the abundance of sugar cookies, short bread cookies, peanut brittle and the three types of fudge. So were the guys at Dirty's and so would all the people on their growing Christmas list.

"Ya keep this up Cream Puff I'ma lose my trim figure." He was smiling at her as he popped another piece of double chocolate fudge in his mouth.

She teased him right back, "Well gee whiz Daryl, I'm just making it I'm not making you eat it."

"Uh huh like I'ma say no ta chocolate."

He couldn't believe she'd managed to actually make real nice decorations out of those pine cones she'd insisted they drag home. And her Mama had stopped by all smiles and sweetness, she brought a pumpkin roll and all the Christmas decorations Beth had made since kindergarten.

For a man who'd never had a Christmas it was quite the change and he found he liked it. She had a way of making it seem like fun and the best thing in the world. Well she was kind of that way with everything. She'd changed his life completely and he didn't have a single complaint.

There was no one she enjoyed doing things for more than her husband. He always acted like every little cookie, every bowl of grits, every meatloaf was a big deal, and there was nothing quite like watching him eat.

* * *

They'd started to get into the rhythm of sharing a life and a home and all the things that went along with that. And since that big fight a few days ago, they were trying to talk to each other about things before those little things turned into big things.

So he told her, "I'm feelin' weird about goin' to your folks for Christmas. I ain't one for big gatherins, an I can't even imagine Merle there. Shit I don't think he can control his language or his volume, or anythin' else about hisself. He's damn near 40, I don't see anythin' changin' about him now."

"I'm sure it'll be just fine. I talked to Mama and I told her how he is, how you are too Daryl, and I told her to remember to respect that you're good men, and try to ignore the language and uh, you know, the um rough behavior." He snorted then. "She promised to keep it just casual and to not make such a big deal out of everything. She says she's gonna try to make it a real family Christmas. I'll be helping her and I know Maggie, Aunt Virginia and Peggy will too. As for Merle, well he's no more loud and cantankerous than Abraham, so please don't worry."

Then she got honest with him, "Golly Daryl I'm nervous too, not about Merle, I'm nervous because I don't want any more fighting. I just hope everyone can have a nice time together."

And he knew what she needed and he hugged her close, "It's gonna be good Beth an if for any reason it ain't I'ma bring ya right home." He pulled back and smiled at her then, "So leave plenty a cookies an candy right here."

* * *

The big morning came at the little bungalow and she was up by five. She slipped that pan of cinnamon rolls that had been rising all night into the oven. Then she hurried and crawled back in bed with her husband.

When her cold little foot touched his warm leg he woke right up and rolled over to her, "Mornin'."

"Merry Christmas Daryl!"

He looked at her all bright eyed, excited and happy and he got a little excited himself. "I know what I want for Christmas Cream Puff." And she let him have every bit of that Christmas morning loving he wanted.

They'd made love, they were snuggled up on the couch drinking coffee and eating warm cinnamon rolls, and he decided maybe Christmas really was the best day of the year.

She got up, "Wait, where ya goin' I's enjoyin' this."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I'm getting your Christmas present."

"I thought I got my Christmas present," he smiled. He got up then too, went to the drawer in his nightstand and got her package.

"You first Daryl." He wanted her to go first but he had trouble saying no to that sweet face.

He opened the package and found it held a black Biker's wallet with a 15 inch steel chain, a heavy duty leather loop, snap-button closure and a key ring. His name was embossed across the front, and to either side of that were Angel wings.

He couldn't believe his little Bobby Soxer would think of this. "Damn girl this is neat, man I've wanted one a these a while now an this one, it's sumthin' else. Thanks Cream Puff. I dig it the most."

"Oh gosh Daryl, do you really like it? I've been worried that you wouldn't."

"Hell yeah I really like it." And he grabbed her up and kissed her in a way that let her know for sure, he really liked it.

Then he handed her the small package and before she even opened it she looked at him with those big blue eyes and said, "Thank you Daryl."

She squealed, it was a silver charm bracelet with charms of a locked heart, a key for the heart, a spinning arrow, a star, a moon, a musical note and a jukebox. "Golly Daryl I love it. Gee whiz I've always wanted a charm bracelet and this one is perfect, it's beautiful. I want to wear it right now!"

He was smiling when he clasped it for her, "Mr. Jenkins over at the jewelry store said you can trade back any of them charms ya don't want an get sumthin' different. I just picked what I thought you'd like."

"You picked perfect, it's the niftiest present I've ever gotten. Thank you so much!" And it was her turn to kiss him in such a way there was no doubt in his mind she loved her gift.

* * *

They got to the farm at 10:30 so she could help her Mama. Daryl wondered what the hell he was going to do while she did that, maybe just go for a walk around the place, or better yet a ride.

They were loaded down with bags of festively wrapped Christmas tins of cookies and candies for everyone and gifts for her Mama and Daddy.

As it turned out, her Daddy asked him if he'd take a walk around the property with him. "Yeah sure I'd like ta see the place."

He imagined her gathering up those chicken eggs, and probably chasing those chickens around when no one was looking, and he smiled to himself picturing her milking the cow. But the thing he liked best on the place was the site of the horses grazing down by the river. Even though a pastoral life was not his deal at all, he did like the feel of the farm and the thought of his innocent young wife growing up here.

They got back to the big farmhouse just as Smitty and Aunt Virginia pulled up. They'd brought Smitty's Bike, and tucked behind Aunt Virginia was a big sack that made it look like she might be Santa's Helper.

No sooner were they off the Bike than Abraham and Maggie pulled in, followed closely by Shawn and Peggy.

It seemed everyone was trying to stay on point, quiet, cordial and avoiding trouble. Even Abraham was doing an excellent job of keeping his big trap shut. And then Merle and Cassandra pulled up.

It wasn't so much just Merle it was Merle in combination with Cassandra and Abraham. Between the three of them, well they were a party on their own. It was Cassandra who voiced the idea, "Ya know what I'd like ta see you two big men do? I'd like to see you do a little Indian Wrestling right here in the yard."

Maggie looked concerned, "What's Indian Wrestling?"

Cassandra was all smiles now, "Oh you're gonna dig it Maggie. It's about the most fun a gal can have just watchin' men. Why don't ya get the other gals ta come see?"

It was pretty darn cold out but Daryl was sweating. Shit no, this couldn't happen. He didn't want to make a scene but he also didn't want to see these two men get their shirts and their boots and their socks off, lay down on that ground an act like the fucking hillbilly fools they were. He tried, "Ya know maybe that's not such a good idea, what with it bein' Christmas an all."

But Cassandra was not going to miss this opportunity to watch half naked men roll around on the ground. "Oh don't be silly Daryl. When my family gets together the men always Indian Wrestle." Well fuck he should have known that.

Maggie came back out to the yard with Mama, Peggy and Beth in tow. He went right over and put his arm around his Cream Puff's waist. She might need him to steady her.

Again Maggie asked, "What is Indian Wrestling?" It seemed the only people there that knew were the Dixon brothers, Smitty who had a big old crooked grin on his face, and Cassandra.

Cassandra smiled her own big smile, complete with bright red lips, and answered, "Well the two men here are gonna lay down on the ground, head-to-toe and line up their hips. Then they'll raise their inside leg straight up an then lower it three times, saying '1,2,3!' After the '3!' they'll hurry an link their legs together at the knee. They'll each try their damndest to flip the other 'wrestler' over, with just that leg, forcin' him into a backwards somersault."

Nobody seemed to know what to say, but Mama tried, "Oh my that sounds like it could be dangerous. I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt."

And Daryl went with her notion, "Yeah, it sounds dangerous better save it for another time."

But Virginia she elbowed Smitty and said, "This sounds like a lot of fun to me. Smitty you'll have to take on the winner."

By now Abraham and Merle were stripped down and ready to wrestle. Merle did not seem one bit shy about the scars on his back and chest, or that graphic tattoo of a naked woman wearing nothing but a sailor hat and a pair of high heels, there on his right bicep.

Cassandra announced, "Okay best two out of three."

Daryl was thinking maybe he was going to start barfing up cinnamon rolls and coffee any minute, and his little brides' eyes were the size of saucers. Fuck he wished he had a shot of whiskey and a cold beer, hell a hot beer would do.

The combatants began their count, 1,2,3. They were fast, hooking one another's legs in no time. This obviously wasn't the first wrestling match for either of them. There was grunting and there was cussing.

Maggie wouldn't say this out loud in front of her Mama, but Cassandra was right, this was sexy stuff. She noticed Virginia and Peggy seemed to be enjoying the show as well. But Beth had her face turned into Daryl's chest and Mama was looking down.

Merle took the first match, which pissed Abraham off to no end and he said what he thought, "Well fuck this Mother Dick, I'm out ta get ya now."

Merle just snorted at him, "Whatever Big Red."

And Abraham made good on his promise and won the second match.

Cassandra cheered Merle on harder that third match, "C'mon you Big Bad Biker show everyone what a tough son of a bitch ya are."

At that point Mama took a seat on the porch, and Merle made his woman proud when he took that final match. Abraham just looked at him and said, "I'll get yer ass come Easter bitch nuts."

Maggie brushed the dirt off him as best she could and he put his clothes back on.

Meantime Smitty stripped down, lay down and he was ready to wrestle. None of the women there minded one bit the look of the man's naked arms and torso. Oh he was a lean one all right. The kind that will fool you into thinking they're not too strong. But he was all taut, sinewy muscle.

And Virginia was all big smiles when she yelled, "Show 'em what a real man can do lover boy."

And apparently that was all the encouragement Smitty needed because he took the first two matches and was declared the overall winner.

The Bobby Soxer asked her Biker, "Are you going to do that Daryl?"

"Fuck no Cream Puff, not here."

Mama and Daddy had already been shocked several times this lovely Christmas day, but they were determined to remain both genial and unruffled. It was a bit of a struggle.

As far as Daryl was concerned Mama saved the day when she suggested, "Why don't we all go inside and have a nice glass of eggnog?" Thank God.

Of course Mama didn't see Smitty get the bottle from Virginia's purse and doctor up his, Merle's, Abraham's, Daryl's and Virginia's eggnog. They all needed a little adult refreshment.

It was time to exchange Christmas gifts, and Daryl saw how happy it made his Cream Puff to be handing out the tins of cookies and candies.

When she opened her present from Virginia the Biker and the Bobby Soxer both let out a gasp. It was a tiny pair of pink panties, why they wouldn't even reach up to her belly button, and right in the front where her curls were located, there were two interlocked red hearts. Her face was as red as those hearts, and his neck may have been too. But mostly he was thinking how anxious he was to see her in those panties.

Maggie gave her two pair of bobby socks, one white and one pink, they had lace trim around the cuff, and his wife looked pleased.

Her Mama made her a nightgown that Daryl was sure he never wanted to see her wear, unless she had a bad cold or the flu. The thing was heavyweight flannel with a tight collar up top, long sleeves with tight cuffs, and it went all the way down to the ankle. Never. But she told her Mama, "It's so pretty Mama, thank you so much."

She was the sweetest thing, there was no arguing that.

He knew Merle wanted to say something so bad it was making his vocal chords ache, but thank God he kept a lid on it.

Peggy gave all the woman big old slippers she'd knitted, and they had some kind of pom pom on them. Daryl was thinking they'd look real good with that nightie her Mama gave her. Real good somewhere in the back of the closet.

But now Cassandra gave her a nightie that was short, sleeveless and low cut front and back. It was so see through you could read the newspaper through it. It was very inappropriate for a sweet young woman like her. The Biker couldn't wait to see her in it.

After all the gifts were exchanged Maggie said, "Oh Bethie, you should go up and put on your old cheer leading outfit, show Daryl a couple of your cheers."

His bride got red faced and she asked, "Really Maggie, do you think he'd like that?" There wasn't a man in the room who didn't think Daryl would like it.

But the Biker couldn't let this happen, not here, not now. "Nah, why don't ya just bring that on home with ya. You can show me later."

Smitty almost lost his eggnog, "Yeah there ain't a man alive that doesn't wanna be cheered on. We like encouragement."

Thank God it was time for dinner.

Everything managed to somehow go pretty well through dinner. The women all oooh'd and ahhh'd over Peggy's engagement ring, while the men all congratulated Shawn on a great catch.

The food was topnotch and there was plenty of it, turkey, ham, and roast beef with all the trimmings. It was the Bikers kind of meal.

Dessert was peach pie, pumpkin pie, pecan pie, and chocolate and lemon meringue pie. Daryl had a chocolate and a peach.

Yeah it was all going pretty well and Merle, being well mannered and all, complimented the cook, "That was the best fucking meal I ever did eat."

And to her credit Mama just said, "Well thank you for saying so Merle."

* * *

When they got home he wrapped her up in his arms, smiled and asked, "Did ya have ya a nice Christmas Cream Puff."

"Gee willikers Daryl it was the very best Christmas in the history of the world. First I got to wake up with you and, well you know what we did, and then you gave me my beautiful bracelet that I love so much. And there was no fighting at Christmas dinner, except that Indian Wrestling which was just fascinating to watch, and all the presents, and the delicious food. And Daryl I thought all the men were real well behaved today."

And her sweetness and her innocence just made him laugh. "Why don't ya go put that little cheer leadin' outfit on an show me a cheer."

"Okay."

The Biker was thinking Christmas wasn't a bad holiday at all.

 **A/N Well the fight wasn't pretty but our couple worked it out. Now Christmas sounded just right to me and I'm sorry I missed it. Just FYI, I've modeled Smitty after Sam Elliott back when he was in his 40's. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review xo**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr bethylmethbrick dot com See you next Saturday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for your reviews and comments, and for just being swell enough to read this story! We're not going to take things too seriously this chapter, we're all about just sitting back and watching our newlyweds live their life. I think we're going to have some fun with that :)**

He had to work the day after Christmas, Friday, but she had the day off. Over breakfast she suggested almost apologetically, "I could come by at noon and we can have lunch together, I mean if I wouldn't be bothering you."

"Botherin' me? C'mon now Cream Puff don't I come see ya every day at lunch? Heck yeah I want ya ta come see me, bother me all ya want. We'll go ta the park ta eat. After lunch I got sumthin' in mind I wanna get for ya."

She was all smiles, "What Daryl? What do you want to get me?"

"I think it's time ya had your own leather jacket, thinkin' maybe we oughta see 'bout gettin' ya one today. Dirty just got some ladies sized ones in the little store, you can pick one out ya like."

"Really Daryl?! Gosh I've never had any clothes that are made of leather. But gee, you don't think I'll look too tough do you?"

She was serious but he couldn't help laughing, "Cream Puff, I ain't even a little bit worried you're gonna look too tough. Another thing I wanna get ya is a recurve bow, sumthin' small that ya can handle on your own, we'll do that tomorrow mornin'. Sound alright?"

"Golly yes. I can hardly lift that gosh darn crossbow of yours."

He smiled, "I wouldn't expect ya could. After we get your bow we'll do sumthin' fun, maybe go ta that place we had our first picnic, near the old footbridge. We could have the picnic, skip some stones, and I'll teach ya how ta shoot the recurve. That and just have some time together, just me n you havin' fun. Would ya like that?"

"Gosh Daryl, I sure wouldn't mind if you were to teach me how to shoot a bow again."

He was smiling but a little confused, "Why ya lookin' at me so naughty like that?"

"Well gee whiz, I never had anyone kiss me on the back of the neck and nibble at it, until you did it that day when you were teaching me how to shoot your crossbow. I liked it then and gosh Daryl, I still like it when you do that." She was so pink and so pretty.

"Damn girl don't start talkin' ta me like that now, ya get me thinkin' 'bout stuff an wantin' ya like that, an shit I won't make it ta work. We'll see if I can't remember ta kiss ya like that when I get home tonight." And he felt himself flush, and he didn't care. He never expected these things from her, but he liked it when she let him know what she liked, what got her going.

* * *

She packed him a big lunch because her husband always seemed to be hungry. She made him two bologna and cheese sandwiches, potato chips, a sliced orange, six cookies and a Thermos of Hawaiian Punch. She made herself just a cheese sandwich. She was making a big dinner for him tonight and she didn't want to be too full to eat it.

She pulled up to Dirty's just before noon and waited for him in the truck. She watched him with a smile as he came walking out toward her, she loved that pigeon-toed saunter of his.

He hopped in the truck, "Hey girl, ya gonna be my chauffer?"

"Yes sir I'm going to take you on a big city tour, three whole blocks over to the park."

She was sure she'd never stop being amazed at how fast he ate, he'd finished both his sandwiches by the time she'd eaten half of hers. "This here, having lunch with ya like this, it's good Beth. I like ta just have this little time durin' the day ta be together, ain't like the diner where ya gotta work while I'm eatin'. If ya was ta quit workin' we could have lunch together like this every day."

She knew he wanted her to quit, stay home and be his wife. And a big part of her wanted that too, but first she was trying to save a little money. She had a pretty good amount tucked away now, and she had a mind to always have a secret little stash of money set aside, for buying him presents on his birthday and holidays. She sure didn't want to have to ask him for money so she could buy him a gift.

"I'll quit soon Daryl, I promise. Just maybe one more month, and golly I have to give Mr. Ripley notice. I can't just leave without warning, he's been too nice to me."

"Alright, ya know I told ya it's up ta you an it is, I just feel like I oughta be takin' care of ya an I ain't. It just don't sit right with me Cream Puff that's all."

"I know Daryl and I want to quit working and stay home. There's a lot of things I want to do at the house, in the yard, for you and for myself. I'd have the time to do it all if I didn't work, if I was a full time homemaker." And she knew the thing she wanted to do more than anything else was make her Biker happy.

* * *

They got back to Dirty's and he kept his arm around her as he led her through the garage to the little shop up front. This time none of the other men whistled or made cat calls or remarks, they knew better.

Daryl had talked to Dirty and he was waiting for them in the little store. "Hey there Mrs. Dixon, I hear yer in the market for a new jacket."

She felt her face turn bright red, "Hello Dirty it's very nice to finally meet you, and you can just call me Beth."

The man smiled and looked at Daryl, "Big Brother was right Little Brother, she is a peach."

"Let's see if we got a jacket small enough ta fit a little thing like you. Most a the gals that hang 'round here are quite a bit um, uh, more full figured than you."

There were a couple of jackets her size and she tried them on. She loved the leather smell, it reminded her of Daryl. And they were so much softer than she thought they'd be.

She looked at herself in the small mirror, "Golly it's so nifty Daryl but I just don't know, are you sure I don't look too mean and tough?"

Dirty had a mouthful of hot coffee that he damn near lost on that. "Damn Daryl where the hell did ya find this little wife a yours? She's cuter'n shit."

Her husband let out a snort, "I had ta start goin' over ta Ripley's every day for lunch an ya know I don't dig their food. Them burgers are always overcooked, fries ain't crispy enough an even their damn coke is flat, but they do got the cutest waitress."

Beth was so surprised to hear her husband talking in this joking manner, and she wondered if he meant what he said. Did he really hate the food and coke at Ripley's? She'd be asking him tonight at dinner.

* * *

She got home with her new leather jacket and she couldn't help herself, she had to put it on, wear it around the house, and she had to keep looking in the mirror. Never in her whole gosh darn life had she ever thought she'd own leather clothes.

She finally hung it in the closet and went to work in the kitchen. Since she wasn't at Ripley's she had plenty of time to put a big effort into a special dinner, and that's just what she planned to do.

She started off by making him a peach pie, she even sprinkled extra sugar on that top crust. She knew her husband had a sweet tooth.

Then she got to the serious stuff. Mama had given her quite a bit of the leftover turkey to take home, and she was going to make him her Grandma's turkey noodle casserole.

She made the dough for her noodles and carefully rolled it out and cut those noodles just the right size. Just like Grandma had showed her. Making the noodles herself was sure a lot more work than buying a package at the store, but these would be better and she was excited to make this for him. He loved home-style cooking and she loved him.

She prepared all the ingredients just like Grandma showed her, and then she layered everything in the big Pyrex casserole dish Mama had given her. She set the temperature on the oven, set the timer, and lifted the heavy dish into the oven 15 minutes before he would be home. He'd have time for his beer and his shower before it was ready. Perfect.

He came in the kitchen door and immediately got a big smile on his face, "Hey Cream Puff, damn it smells good in here. What ya makin'?"

She went to the fridge and got him a beer. "Thanks," and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"It's my Grandma's recipe for turkey and noodles I think you're going to like it."

"Well hell yeah, it smells like I'ma like it plenty, an is that a pie?"

Now she was feeling really proud, "Yes, peach pie just for you."

He leaned down, his arm around her waist and his lips on her neck, kissing and lightly sucking on that sensitive skin.

"Damn Cream Puff yer spoilin' me rotten an I ain't complainin' a bit. Come sit with me while I drink my beer."

They sat close together on the couch and he told her about his day and asked about hers, he finished his beer and went to take his shower. She set the table and the timer buzzed for her casserole. She opened the oven door and pushed the light on, it looked and smelled wonderful.

Her timing was just right. He'd be out of the shower in a few minutes and he'd be starving. She got the potholders, pulled the rack forward a little, lifted the heavy casserole, the glass dish slipped just a bit it hit against her wrist and burned her. She reacted to the pain, dropping the casserole to the floor.

When it hit that linoleum it seemed to break into a million pieces, there was turkey and noodles and glass all over the floor, the oven door, her and a couple of cabinets. She didn't know what to do. She was frozen in place, her wrist hurt, dinner was ruined and she couldn't stop those tears from falling.

He'd just gotten out of the shower and was drying off when he heard a loud crash. It scared the shit right out of him, not knowing what the hell had just happened and thinking she was hurt. He ran out of that bathroom wrapping his towel around his waist.

"Fuck Beth, ya okay, did ya get hurt. He was holding her then and that got her crying more. "Tell me girl, are ya hurt?"

"It's just a little burn Daryl I'm fine really, but I ruined your dinner and…" When she looked down she saw his toe was bleeding, a lot. Things just kept getting worse. "Oh my gosh Daryl you're hurt, you're bleeding!"

He looked down then, "That ain't nuthin' lemme see your burn." He took a look and it wasn't too terrible, but it was already blistering and he couldn't stand seeing her hurt. "C'mon ta the bathroom, lemme doctor it."

He ran cold water on her wrist, gave it a kiss and sprayed some Bactine on it. "Go on an sit on the couch an I'ma just get dressed real quick."

"But Daryl what about your toe? Please let me take care of it for you, please." He looked down and he was standing in a good size puddle of blood. "I can get it Beth."

"No, gosh Daryl let me take care of you for once." She knew he had a hard time with that, but she was determined.

"Yeah okay, but don't make a big fuss, 'right?"

"I won't." She cleaned it, took out two chunks of glass with a pair of tweezers, cleaned it again, put mercurochrome on it which she knew stung like the dickens, and through it all he never even flinched. She wrapped it in gauze and secured it all with adhesive tape.

"Thanks Cream Puff, you're a real good nurse. Now go sit on the couch an rest I'll get dressed."

"I have to go clean up that mess."

"No. Go sit on the couch. I'll be right there." He sounded stern and she did what he said.

He came in the front room and told her, "I'm cleanin' it up Beth, there's a lotta glass an I don't want ya gettin' hurt."

"But Daryl you're more hurt than me, please let me do it or at least let me help."

"No."

And she didn't argue with him then, she knew it would only upset him.

When he was done cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, the trail of blood to the bathroom, and the blood in the bathroom, he walked in the front room and announced, "Shit I'm about ta fuckin' starve ta death. Let's go eat."

"I'm so sorry Daryl, I was trying to make you a nice dinner and I ruined it."

"That's bullshit Beth ya did make me a nice dinner, it was a accident. Wasn't your fault an I'm just glad it wasn't worse, that ya didn't get hurt worse." Suddenly he smiled, "I got it! Let's go ta that Chinese joint, order a bunch a weird soundin' food an see if I'm hungry enough ta eat it." And she had to laugh at that. He had a way of snapping her right out of any sadness when he showed that funny side of himself.

And if nothing else there was a peach pie for him when he got home.

It turned out he liked all that Chinese food just fine, and he always seemed a lot happier on a full stomach.

"Daryl today when we were at Dirty's you told him you don't like the food or even the coke at Ripley's. Is that true?"

He smirked, "Yeah the way they cook it just ain't right for me, even the coke don't seem right."

"Well then why in the heck did you come in every day and eat it?"

He gave her that side eye smile. "I's in there once when I first started workin' for Dirty, I didn't dig an it an never went back. Then one mornin' the cutest little blond I ever seen come walkin' up the street, all decked out in her uniform and her ponytail just a swingin'. Once I seen her go in Ripley's that's when I knew, as long as she was workin' there I was eatin' there."

"Oh my golly Daryl that's so sweet and so romantic, gosh you make me feel special."

When she said stuff like that he was never sure what the hell to say back so he just shrugged and said, "Yeah, I love ya Cream Puff, I guess I always did."

xxxx

They were at the general store when it opened at 8:00am, he had her by the hand and they made a beeline for the sporting goods department. She looked so fucking cute he could hardly take his eyes off her. She was wearing Levi 501's, a tight pink sweater, and her new leather jacket. Damn.

"Gosh they just have everything don't they?"

"Well seems like they got enough don't it? But I's in a big sports place down in Atlanta once, shit that place was full a more huntin' an fishin' stuff than I ever knew there was. It was cool I tell ya, we'll ride the Bike down there one day an you can see."

He saw what he thought was the perfect bow for her and the clerk handed it to him. He stood behind her showing her how to hold it, making sure the sizing and the weight would work for her. He whispered in her ear, "I ain't gonna start kissin' n suckin' on that pretty neck in here, I'ma wait 'til I get ya in the woods."

The clerk had no idea why this Biker fellow and his girl had both turned red.

* * *

Even with their shopping they still managed to get to the little spot by the old footbridge at 10:30. "Gee Daryl isn't this just so pretty and peaceful, I mean it's a chilly time of the year, but lucky for me I have my new leather jacket." He was a sucker for that smile.

"Well let's see how ya do with your new weapon. You've shot the shotgun, shot the crossbow, why this will be nuthin' for a tough gal like you."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Fuck no Beth I like havin' fun _with_ ya, I wouldn't make fun _of_ ya." He leaned in then and gave her quite the loving kiss just to prove it.

"Alright now ya got your bow, ya got your quiver an your arrows, an ya got your finger tab, I don't want ya hurtin' those pretty fingers," he slipped it on her finger.

He pinned the target to the tree and moved to stand behind her. And then he showed her how to nock the arrow, "I know it don't seem like any kinda big deal but if ya don't get it right, don't get it lined up right, even though ya get the bowstring in the nock, it ain't gonna be a good shot." He showed her how to get her line of sight and line up the fletching so the aim stayed true when she shot.

"Okay but when do I get to shoot?"

"Damn Cream Puff you're sure anxious ta kill sumthin', ain't ya? Archery is about patience."

"You're so silly Daryl, it's not that I want to kill something. I just want to show you I can do this, that's all."

"Cream Puff, baby I'm Biker Trash, ya can't be sayin' I'm 'silly' for Christ sake." He smiled as he nuzzled her neck, "I woulda decked anyone else that called me silly, but I'ma let ya get away with it, just cuz I love ya n all. Now let's kill sumthin'."

With his help she drew back the bow string, sighted in the target and let the arrow fly. "Daryl! Oh my gosh I hit the paper!" She was jumping up and down and he wished he had one of those home movie cameras because he could watch that about a million times.

* * *

They got home by five but it was already dark out. As soon as they walked in the kitchen door he had his arms around her, "I'm starvin' for two things Cream Puff, you an dinner. I think I'ma get my fill a you first."

"Daryl..." But she didn't get to finish because his mouth was on her mouth and he made her forget whatever it was she was going to say.

He picked her up and carried her in the bedroom, laid her down horizontally across the top of that bed, and he lay himself down next to her.

As surprised as she was, she didn't mind the way he was acting at all. He was kissing her with heat and need, and his hand was up her sweater and on her breast. He knew just how to use those calloused fingers to tease her breast and make her want more, to make her want him.

He slipped the sweater off over her head, and just that fast her bra was off too, and his mouth was sucking on her breast while his tongue teased at her nipple. She could feel her desire for him making her wet, and then she felt his hand move down to the top of her 501's. It seemed he didn't need two hands, or to even look at what he was doing, to hastily undo all five buttons. He quickly stood to take his own clothes off and she immediately missed his touch. And while he was removing his clothes she hurriedly wiggled out of her Levis and panties.

That made the Biker smile. When they decided to marry he'd worried she may not like doin' this. But damn she liked it every bit as much as he did.

He slipped his hands up under her and slid her down closer to him and then his mouth was on her. That always startled her for just a moment, but the way he moved his mouth and his tongue made her relax right into it. His hands had moved up to her breasts and with the feeling of his hands and fingers caressing and teasing at her breasts, and his tongue working on that sensitive little spot, she swore her eyes rolled back in her head. She came so hard and she was so breathless she was afraid she'd faint.

He smiled up at her, and then he took his tongue and slowly licked his way all the way up her body, stopping for a moment to pay some extra attention to her nipple and then her neck, then he kissed her long and deep. "Ya good Cream Puff?"

She didn't think she had enough air left to answer so she just smiled and nodded. With that he entered her. They had their rhythm and they were moving together, his hands were on top of her head his fingers interlaced. He was kissing her mouth and he'd stop long enough to suck on her neck and her earlobe, while he continued moving in her never losing that rhythm. He moved a hand down to her breast tweaking her nipple while he kissed her deeply, and still he never lost that rhythm, it was deep and intense.

She felt herself go over that edge one more time and it surprised her, it was as powerful as the first one. She felt him immediately start to pump harder and faster and she knew, and he came hard, breathless and almost growling.

He rolled over with her in his arms, taking her right with him. He smiled up at her, "Shit girl, watchin' ya shoot that bow today got me wantin' ya bad. Love ya Cream Puff."

 **A/N We had some fun, some fluff and what I hope was a little heat. Next chapter the Biker and the Bobby Soxer will ring in the New Year – 1959. Thanks so much for reading this story, reviews and comments are always greatly appreciated! xo**

 **To see the chapter photo and our couple in their leather jackets, visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick dot com. And please check out my newest Bethyl fic, _The Lesson Learned_. Thank you all, see you next Saturday!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you all again for joining me, the Biker and the Bobby Soxer as we've time traveled to the 50's. This chapter is more give and take between our couple. We'll welcome in the New Year, 1959, and maybe we'll get a little bonus at the end, yeah maybe :)**

She'd fixed him a big Sunday morning breakfast. "This here is real good Cream Puff. Damn ya spoil me. I ain't ever had a waffle anywhere but in a diner and it sure never was this good. Thanks Beth." And he smiled that smile and she knew she would always love cooking for him and watching him eat. It was one of the best responsibilities she could ever have.

"Ya wantin' ta go ta church today, are ya?"

"Yes unless you have something else planned."

"Nah 's okay, I'll take ya on the Bike, wait for ya out front there. When you're done we can go for a ride, whaddya think?"

"Oh gosh yes, that would be so cool, let's do that." Damn she was the sweetest, he was always just so proud to have her riding with him.

He waited there outside the church leaning on his Bike and reading the latest issue of American Motorcyclist. He could hear them in there singing and although church wasn't really something he cared to get involved in, he liked it that she went. He'd always just kiss her cheek before she went in and tell her, "Ya say a prayer for me Cream Puff."

They rode for quite a while just enjoying the brisk December air in their faces. She had her new leather jacket on and his across her lap, but he was fine. He had on his undershirt, a shirt with long sleeves and a leather vest. Besides, if either of them was going to be cold he wanted it to be him.

Eventually he doubled back and they wound up at the reservoir. He shut the motor down and held his arm out to her.

He was holding her hand and as they walked around and he brought up what had been on his mind, "I got a long weekend comin' up for New Year's. Dirty says since last year this time was slower'n molasses he's just gonna shut down for five days. He said we oughta just think of the extra days off as unpaid vacation." He snickered.

"Ain't too bad though, it's really only the two extra days that I won't get paid. We get paid for the holiday an the two other days are weekend."

"Oh but that's so nifty Daryl and I'm off too, we'll have time together!"

"Well that's what I wanna ask ya 'bout. Merle an Cassandra asked us over for New Year's Eve, an I know Smitty an Virginia ask us ta come stay with them an celebrate, an I know ya was kinda keen on that idea. But well, everyone's just gonna be gettin' their load on an you don't even hardly like ta drink, so I don't see how that would be much fun for ya." He was trying to convince her she didn't want to because the truth was he didn't want to, but he didn't think he should tell her he didn't want to. Hell he didn't know how to go about these things.

"Anyway I was thinkin', even though it's wintertime an a little cold, well I's thinkin' maybe we could go campin'. I got all the gear an seems like it might be fun you n me alone in the woods a few days."

He expected she'd resist, that he'd have to try hard to talk her into it, but she surprised him when she said, "Oh that would be so neat, you and me in the wilderness!"

That made him laugh a little, "Well it ain't really what ya might call wilderness, just the woods. But yeah, I got a nice little tent an we can zip the two sleepin' bags together, have a nice campfire." He turned then wrapping her in his arms and smiling down on her, "Be real fun rollin' around with ya in the sleepin' bag makin' sure ya stay warm."

She turned bright red, smiled shyly and said, "Okay."

She was dreading it. Camping in the woods, with bugs, and snakes and wild animals and no bathroom. It wasn't exactly like she'd never pottied outside, but it had only been a few times for gosh sakes, never for three days in a row! Oh my, this had awful and scary written all over it. But dang it, she knew he loved camping and being out there somewhere in the middle of nowhere, no civilization. Oh dear. But she loved him and she wanted to make the effort, try this thing she knew he loved, for him. She didn't want him to think she was a party pooper.

When they got home he went to the garage to check his gear while she fixed supper. He took better care of his outdoor gear than he did any of his other possessions, and the Biker took real good care of everything he owned. He was really just trying to plan what he ought to take. He wanted to make sure he had everything they'd need so she'd be comfortable. Hell he could survive for weeks with nothing more than a box of matches, his crossbow and a knife. But he wanted her to be happy, to love camping out in the woods just as much as he did.

She smiled when he walked in the kitchen door, "I forgot to tell you what Mama said today at church."

He had no idea so he just shrugged and smiled back. "Oh gosh Daryl, she wants to have a party at the farm on Valentine's Day! It comes on Saturday this year and, well, she wants to give a belated wedding reception for us, Maggie and Abraham, Merle and Cassandra and Virginia and Smitty. Isn't that exciting?!"

Aw fuck. No, there wasn't anything fucking exciting about that shit. In fact that had disaster written all over it. Yeah, cool, yeah. First of all he hated big gatherings of people like that and second, he couldn't figure out what could possibly go right but he could think of about a thousand things that could go wrong.

"Well yeah Cream Puff, I mean if that's what ya want an all, yeah well alright."

Just fuck that's all, just fuck, and now she was looking kind of sad and damn he couldn't stand that.

"Golly Daryl, I thought you'd be happier, we finally get to celebrate our wedding. I mean, you know, Mama and Daddy are coming around, trying and everything and like Mama said, when everyone sees how flat my tummy is they're going to know we didn't _have_ to get married."

Wait, he thought they did celebrate when they ate that fancy lunch out with everyone and then stayed in that little beach bungalow.

And was that what all this was about? Trying to prove to everyone that his wife was a good girl? Bullshit! He knew and she knew they didn't have anything to prove. Fuck e'm all. But yeah, there was her and shit, this all meant something to her.

"Cream Puff ya know I wanna make ya happy, ya know I ain't really into the big get-together shit, but if it's what ya want I'ma be real happy ta be there. Promise." He'd put his arms around her and he was holding her tight you know, so she wouldn't see that lying look on his face.

At least dinner was good, spaghetti. And afterwards there was a cowboy movie on TV, and then he had some other plans involving her and him and he was pretty certain she'd go along, so life wasn't completely screwed up.

Over dinner they talked about the camping trip. "I've been trying to think of what to bring for food Daryl, it's three whole days and gosh, you know you eat a lot. I'm not sure what to do."

That got a snort out of him, "Well ya don't need ta bring any meat, unless ya wanna cook some dogs for lunch or sumthin', oh an maybe some a them sausage links I like for breakfast. Other than that we're gonna be gettin' our own meat, rabbit, squirrel, hell we'll even catch us a couple fish. Gonna be a lotta fun an a lotta good eatin'. Can ya bring that tater salad ya make? I like that a lot."

"Am I going to have to cook all that other stuff on an open fire? Gosh, I don't know if I know how." Now she was lookin' worried and he sure as hell didn't want that. This had to be fun for her or she'd never want to go again, and he wanted her there with him.

"Nah girl I got a Coleman camp stove, hell I even got the pans n shit that go with it. It ain't hard ta use, it's like cookin' on a gas range. An I'll help ya, show ya how it works. I made me a kitchen box a few years back, it's got everythin' we need. I got a big old fresh water jug and a big cooler for food. We're gonna be livin' the sweet life Cream Puff. 'Sides, I'ma be cookin' all the game we get. Gonna be fun, I promise."

She just smiled her best big happy smile, and she didn't mention the bugs and the snakes and the wild animals, or the lack of a bathroom. Oh dear, but gosh she was going to do this if it killed her, which it might, but it was only three days. Surely she could survive three days, after all he would be there.

He loaded up the truck real early on New Year's Eve morning, he was anxious. The small pickup bed was stuffed full of every kind of camping gear a man could have. He almost laughed, three days needed all this shit? But yeah, there was her and this was going to be cool and he just wanted her to love it. She'd see, soon she'd be digging camping just as much as he did.

* * *

He was setting up the tent and she wanted to help, but he told her he had it and she should just maybe sit on over on that log while he set up camp. The truth was he had his way of doing things and he just preferred doing this stuff himself. And besides he didn't want her lifting anything, she might get hurt.

He had it all set-up just right just the way he liked it, and she admired it, "My golly Daryl I never would have guessed it would be this nice. You really do have practically an outdoor kitchen built."

It was about that time she grabbed her cute little bottom and shrieked, "Ouch!"

He was immediately on point, "What? What happened? Ya okay?"

Her face was fire engine red when she muttered, "It feels like something bit me on my bottom."

His first thought was, fuck no, not a snake. "Drop your britches and let me check."

If possible she was even more red. "Um gosh, really?"

"Yeah really." And he rubbed his hand real softly over each of her pretty little butt cheeks and then he found it, "Damn."

"What?! What is it?!"

"It's a damn tick."

And she thought she'd die of embarrassment right then. "A tick is on my bottom?"

"Yeah, lemme get it out for ya." And that's just what he did and she said "Owie." Then he made a big mistake, he showed her the bug.

Just that fast, with her pants down around her ankles, face red as could be, tears in her eyes, she threw up.

With every fiber of his being he was fighting off the urge to laugh. "Damn I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't a showed ya. Ya okay?"

And shit she was so sweet and pitiful and serious when she said, "I may never be okay again."

And he did the only thing he could think to do, he hugged her close, "I'm real sorry that happened to ya girl." And he was thinking that all it was was just a little tick, no big deal. But as little as he knew about the ways of women, he knew enough to know now was the perfect time to keep his big fucking mouth shut.

"How 'bout we take a little walk right over there by the river and see if we can't catch us a fish?"

She sniffled, "Okay."

Now he knew he wasn't taking any chances, he baited her hook, even though she swore she knew how, and he cast that line, even though she said she'd been fishing lots of times with her daddy.

And thank God she caught a real nice one, that seemed to cheer her up right away. Between them they caught four fish, "I can cook these up for us right now, we'll have a real nice lunch, k?"

She was smiling for real now. He'd never cooked for her before, well except for the fried bologna sandwiches the night they fell asleep and everything in their world changed. And hot dogs on the grill. But this was different and it was so tasty, she was surprised. Now she was anxious to try the other things he said he'd cook.

* * *

It had been a chilly day but they were dressed for it and so it hadn't been too bad, but when what little sun there was went down, well it got quite cold in a hurry. But Daryl had a real good fire going and they sat close to it on nice smooth rocks he brought over close. She'd made it clear she was never going to sit on another log. And they roasted marshmallows.

"This is so fun Daryl, I love this part." Thank God. He had never in his life brought a marshmallow on a camping trip, in fact he wasn't sure that he'd ever eaten a marshmallow. Leave it to Cream Puff to think of it. And shit, it really was pretty damn fun, as long as she was there.

He'd already zipped those sleeping bags together and when they crawled in, he whispered, "We'll keep each other warm." And they got busy doing just that and they were both so ready, and that's when he remembered what was the one thing he'd forgotten, but shit he wasn't going to quit now. Hell he was pretty sure he couldn't if he wanted to.

Afterward when he was thinking a little more clearly, he was thinking maybe he should have practiced better self-control. But it was too late now, so he just kissed her nice and loving and said, "Happy New Year Beth." "Happy New Year Daryl."

Now that first night neither one of them got hardly a wink of sleep. Just about the time he'd fall asleep she'd say something like, "Daryl, did you hear that noise? What do you think that was?" Or, "Daryl it sounds like there's an animal right outside the tent."

He'd kept trying to reassure her but finally he said, "Beth, I got ya right here in my arms. I got a knife an a pistol on the other side a me. I ain't gonna let nuthin' hurt ya. Now go ta sleep girl before ya make me lose my fuckin' mind completely." And for the rest of the night she stayed mostly quiet, except for when she yelped and jumped a little because she was sure a spider had just crawled across her arm.

Oh and then there was the time she gently shook him awake, "Daryl, Daryl I have to go potty." Half asleep he mumbled, "Okay go." "But Daryl I can't go by myself, it's dark out, what if a bear gets me?" And Daryl knew he wasn't going to reason his way out of this one. He got out of the bag, unzipped the tent and said, "C'mon Cream Puff." She tapped him again, "Bring your gun, okay?"

They were both up early and both feeling pretty sleepy. "Gosh I'm so sorry Daryl. I sure hope you're not mad at me. I just kept hearing things."

"I ain't mad, thing is out here ya ain't got no city noises so ya hear everythin' else real good, it bein' so dang quiet an all. Anyway we'll catch us a nap later." He was thinking maybe he'd get her her own pistol then she'd go pee by herself. Yeah, probably not.

And anyway, how could he be mad? She was standing at that camp stove frying up sausages and damn it smelled good, and she looked so fucking cute with that crazy hair all over the place. Yeah she'd tried fixing it but with no mirror, well she had that ponytail way off center and curls had worked their way lose from it. He knew they didn't come any cuter or sexier than his little Bobby Soxer.

They ate their sausage and eggs with biscuits she'd brought and he'd warmed near the fire. She suddenly looked embarrassed, she kept her eyes down and that's when she asked, "Daryl last night when we, you know, when we…"

Uhoh what now? "Yeah I know, what about it, did I do sumthin' wrong, hurt ya?"

"Oh no, it's just well you didn't put on one of those, you know, things. Did you?"

Shit now they were both embarrassed. "Nah I forgot ta bring 'em, I'm real sorry, are ya mad?"

"No I don't think so. I mean I wanted to do that too, you know, with you and all. Um, and gee maybe it won't matter, it hasn't been that long since I had my time, so maybe it won't happen. And if it did I wouldn't be upset or anything I've always wanted to be a mom. I mean I was going to wait a little longer, but golly you know I wouldn't be mad. Would you?"

"Nah Cream Puff, scared outta my fuckin' mind maybe, but not mad." He kissed her and all he could think was, well if it happened they'd figure it out.

Then she made his whole New Year. "I've thought a lot about it Daryl and golly well, I do want to be a good wife to you. I want to make you happy and stuff, so I've decided I'm going to give Mr. Ripley notice and quit my job, I mean if you still want me to."

He kissed her again on that good news, "Hell yes that's exactly what I want. Been makin' me crazy you workin' when you're my wife. I ain't been happy 'bout that at all, I ain't felt like a proper husband, like a real man. The sooner the better girl."

"Okay then that's what I'll do, I'll give Mr. Ripley notice as soon as I go back to work Monday."

* * *

They spent their morning walking those woods, him teaching her about signs and helping her with her bow and she got pretty good, so when he saw a squirrel on a close tree trunk he motioned to her to try for it. She didn't hit it but she came damn close. "Good shot, you'll get the next one." And sure enough she did. "Damn girl it's a fact now, you're a hunter!"

He was at least as excited as she was, well probably a lot more. She got one more and he got two and said, "I think that's enough for dinner. We don't wanna kill more'n we can eat." She wondered if she could even eat one.

He made an odd little contraption out of some sticks and he cooked those squirrels and they had them with potato salad and Fritos and Daryl was a happy husband. And much to her surprise she found she liked the richly flavored meat.

They got into the same predicament that night they'd been in the night before. He just didn't worry about it because he couldn't. If it happened it would be all his fault, even though she seemed to be a very willing participant.

They got back home Saturday afternoon. He unloaded the camp gear, cleaned everything up and stored it away for the next time. She put away the groceries they had left, and then he cooked rabbit on the grill. "I've never had a man cook for me like you do Daryl, and you're a wonderful cook."

She could swear his ears turned pink. "Stop it, ya know you're just sayin' that cuz ya don't wanna hurt my feelins."

She told him then, "I didn't really want to go camping Daryl, I was pretty scared about it and sleeping outside and stuff, but I really liked it once I got a little used to it. I can't wait until we go again." And the biggest surprise to her was, she meant what she said.

 **Four Weeks Later**

She wasn't working at Ripley's anymore and she was surprised she hadn't missed it. But she'd been keeping herself busy in the garden, and decorating the house. She'd rearranged all the kitchen cabinets so things were more convenient for her, and she'd started sewing again. She'd missed sewing a lot, but there just hadn't been enough hours in the day when she was working. She'd also been trying out new recipes, and having lunch with her husband every day at the park.

Valentine's Day and the big party at Mama and Daddy's were just two weeks away. She'd been so relieved to know that Maggie and Abraham were coming, and Merle and Cassandra and Aunt Virginia and Smitty. She knew Daryl wasn't happy about going, even though he pretended like he was. At least with the rest of their "wedding party" there, he'd probably feel better.

* * *

She'd fixed him a big breakfast of bacon and eggs and pancakes, and everything smelled just a little "off" to her. And when she'd tried to eat her egg something about it just didn't taste right.

He hadn't been out the door two minutes when she was running in the bathroom to throw up.

 **A/N I thought we could all use a little happy after Thursdays' chapter of Lessons. So I hope you enjoyed the camping trip. Thanks so much for reading along, I'd love to hear your comments / reviews. You guys are just plain nifty!**

 **To see the chapter photo visit my tumblr blog at bethylmethbrick And please check out my other current Bethyl fic, _The Lesson Learned_ See you next Saturday! _  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey you – thanks so much! I wish I could give you all a vanilla coke and a ham stack, but all I have is this chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **I had a guest reviewer who questioned whether Merle's wife was Cindy or Cassandra. Good catch my friend! She's Cassandra, but it seems I made a slip last chapter and put her once as Cindy. Cindy is Merle's wife in my fic The Daryl Dixon Diet. I guess I have to quit marrying the man off to women whose names start with "C." Or give them all the same name. Anyway – all fixed now :)**

That first morning she got sick she thought maybe it was the egg, could the eggs be bad? But golly Daryl hadn't gotten sick and he'd had three.

The second morning she was thinking gee, maybe she was coming down with something.

By the time it got to the fourth morning she was pretty darn sure she knew what it was, maybe. She could have talked to Maggie but she didn't want to because gosh, if that's what it was she didn't want to tell anyone before she told Daryl.

So after he left for work and she threw up again, she went right to the library to study up. She wasn't going to check a book out because gosh, you know, the librarian might tell someone what she was reading. So she just looked through the books right there and took notes.

When she saw the drawings of babies growing in the womb that kind of fascinated and scared her all at the same time. She wondered how bad it must hurt to have your stomach stretch out that huge. And oh my gosh the delivery. Well she couldn't even imagine a woman living through something like that!

Before she knew it holy smokes it was almost 11:30! She needed to get home and get his lunch fixed. She hadn't gotten a thing done all day!

* * *

"Ya seem nervous Cream Puff, everythin' okay?" He was munching on his ham and cheese sandwich and washing it down with cherry Kool-Aid.

"Oh yes I was just thinking of all the things I need to do at home, and it just seems like golly the whole dang morning got away from me and I haven't gotten anything accomplished."

"See there? I don't know how ya thought ya could work an keep a house, that's just too much girl. I'm sure there ain't nuthin' ya didn't get done that won't keep 'til tomorrow." He smiled and she did feel better about what might be happening. Everything would be okay, he'd make sure of it.

"But dang Cream Puff ya haven't eaten your lunch now. Ya ain't been eatin' worth a damn these last few days. Ya start losin' weight an you're gonna blow away." He smiled and touched her cheek when he said it but he looked worried, "Ya ain't gettin' sick are ya?"

She wasn't going to say anything until she knew for sure. Shoot it was too soon to go to the Doctor and find out anything anyway, they wouldn't be able to tell for another couple of weeks. So she just wasn't going to worry about it, and she'd make sure she ate her dinner tonight so he wouldn't worry either.

When she got home she made a doctor's appointment for right after the Valentine's Day party.

But golly, she couldn't help thinking about it, kind of making plans just in case it really was true. The house had two spare rooms. One had just a bed in it. He'd told her once that sometimes he and Merle would get to drinking and Merle would stay the night. Other than that, he'd hardly gone in it. There was another very small room that had a little table and a single chair with some tools and things. That's where he fletched his arrows.

She'd let him decide which one he wanted to use for the nursery. Of course the baby would sleep in a cradle in their room for several weeks, but eventually they'd move the child into its own room. Gosh, now she wondered if it was a boy or a girl.

And she already knew she wanted to paint the baby's room pale yellow, a nice peaceful color. And she liked that blond furniture, maybe they made baby furniture in that finish and maybe Daryl would agree to buy it. Suddenly she was getting excited.

* * *

She was glad the morning sickness seemed to wait and start after he left for work in the mornings, she didn't want him worrying. And as it turned out on Saturday he'd gone out to cut the grass just before it started. But Sunday morning he was right in the middle of French toast, eggs and sausage when it hit hard and she had to rush in the bathroom.

He ran after her a little panicked. He heard her in there throwing up and he was thinking to himself yep, he just knew she'd been coming down with something. He was talking to her through the door, "Ya okay Beth, can I do sumthin' for ya?"

"No Daryl please go back and eat, I'll be there in just…" and then he heard her throw up again and now he really was nervous and he just went right in. He got down on his knees next to her, his arm loosely around her waist. "Damn girl ya must have sumthin' bad." He rubbed her back for a minute, then stood and got a cold wash rag and he held it to the back of her neck.

"Love ya Cream Puff, don't want ya bein' sick n all. What can I do ta help?"

"Gee whiz well nothing really. It doesn't usually last for very long." And then she threw up again.

"Whaddya mean it don't usually last long, how long ya had this thing?"

"Since Monday I think." She was resting back on her heels now, feeling like it may have passed.

"Fuck Baby, why ain't ya said anythin'? That's too long ta be sick, n you just goin' about things like nuthin' was wrong. Ya shoulda been in bed restin'."

"Well geez Daryl I can't stay in bed all week and I don't think it's exactly that I'm sick or something."

He snickered at that, "Well that don't make sense at all Beth, if ya ain't sick then why ya barfin' every damn day?"

And she looked in his worried eyes and she blurted it out, "Because I think I might be pregnant."

And it was a good thing the Biker had been down there on the floor with her, because he kind of tipped over a little right then. "Damn Baby ya really think? Shit are ya mad at me? I know it's all my fault."

"Now Daryl, first of all I'm not even sure yet, it's too soon for the test. But besides that gee willikers I was there too you know, how could it be all your fault?"

"Cuz I forgot them things an cuz I'm the man an I shoulda controlled myself."

"Oh baloney and that's all I'm saying about that!"

"Bein' pregnant gets ya all feisty now?" And then he smiled and said, "Rinse your mouth out so I can kiss ya."

And that's just what she did. And he smiled again and said, "Now I guess we ain't even gotta worry 'bout usin' them things."

xxxx

The next morning they woke to not a light in the house. No clock working, everything just as dead as could be. "Damn Cream Puff, something must be real wrong cuz I know damn good n well I paid that bill, took it right by their office. Gonna get the name of the electrician Dirty used at the shop. I'll call ya soon's I know when he's comin'. Sorry ta leave ya like this. Electrical is the one thing I ain't comfortable messin' with."

Dirty gave him the name of a guy he used to rewire the shop and Daryl got right on it. The guy said he'd be at their house by 9:30 am. He called and let the Bobby Soxer know. By 11:15 she was pulling up in front of the garage even more pale that usual.

He went out to her and she took one look at him and burst into tears. He jumped in the little pickup and took her in his arms. "The fuck girl? What's wrong, what happened?"

And she sniffled out the story. It seemed this electrician fellow had showed up right on time and right away she got a creepy feeling off of him. He fixed the problem and all, something had shorted out in the breaker box was what he'd said.

Then she told her husband, "He had a bill he made out, he was holding it in one hand when he put his other hand on the back of my neck and tried to pull me close to him, and oh my gosh Daryl he said something so awful I don't even want to tell you."

Daryl was already plenty more than just a little pissed off when he heard the guy had touched her, he was afraid of what was coming next. And she was plenty shook up and he was trying to stay calm for her sake. "Beth baby you can tell me anythin'. What? What did he say?"

She looked down with her face red and tears streaming, "He rubbed himself you know, there, well you know where, and he said, 'Maybe you can pay me in sex favors and we can forget the bill.'" Now she was crying in earnest and she barely got the next part out, "I told him my husband was on his way home and would be walking in that door any second. As soon as he left I got in the truck and drove right here."

And The Biker was so fucking pissed off he couldn't hardly see straight but before he took care of that guy, he had to take care of her. He hugged her close and got her quieted a little and said, "Ya know what his name was?"

"He had it sewn on his shirt, it said Len."

"Ya stay here, I'ma be right back."

He went in and talked to Big Brother first and Big Brother went right to the pay phone while Daryl made a beeline to Dirty. He told Dirty he needed to know just where he might find this asshole. He didn't tell him all of it, just that the guy had touched his wife and said some sleazy shit to her.

Once he'd heard that Dirty didn't need to know any more, he knew that bastard was about to get his ass handed to him by Daryl Dixon. "Well Little Brother as I recall that particular asshole likes ta drink his lunch at Miller's Tavern."

"K, I'll be back."

"Yeah ya take all the time ya need ta do the job right." Dirty smiled, but he was pretty damn disappointed he wasn't going to see this because well, sure Daryl was definitely the sweet one, just like Big Brother always said, but when he did get riled up God help that poor dumb bastard he was going after.

Merle nodded to him and Daryl went back to her, got in the truck and held her for a bit, "Cream Puff I don't want ya goin' home right now. Ya go on over ta Merle's, Cassandra's waitin' for ya. She wants ta fix ya lunch or sumthin'. I gotta go take care of a special job. I'll stop by their place later and follow ya home."

She was still sniffling pretty good, "But you haven't had your lunch and I won't be home to get your dinner ready." Sometimes he'd swear she was just too damn sweet and too damn good for him.

He hugged her tight again and said, "Don't be worryin' 'bout that now I'ma pick up sumthin' while I'm out, and maybe we can just stop at the diner later, k? Promise me ya won't go home." He was concerned that son of a bitch might go back there and try and finish what he'd started with her.

"Well yes, if that's what you want I promise."

* * *

Merle followed behind him. It wasn't that he doubted Little Brother could handle himself, in fact he already felt sorry for the stupid sumbitch that was about to get an ass whoppin' like he could never have imagined. He just planned to be there in case anyone tried to make it less than a fair fight.

Daryl walked in that seedy little tavern with Big Brother just a couple of paces behind, and damn if Dirty wasn't right behind him. He'd decided he couldn't miss this. The kid almost never fought, but when he did well it was a thing of beauty to watch Daryl Dixon kick ass. And shit now that someone had gotten out of line with that sweet little wife of his, God only knew what might happen.

Daryl spotted him, the guy with "Len" there on his shirt. Little Brother looked him in the eye with that flint-eyed stare he got when he was crazy pissed, "No man touches my wife and no talks ta her that way muther fucker." And he gave him a hard right to the jaw and it was on. Merle was happy to see no one stepped in, no one stopped it either. He and Dirty just stood ringside, arms folded across their chests while little brother knocked the holy living shit clean out of that Len fellow. They pulled him off the asshole before Daryl killed him.

Yep Little Brother made short work of the slimy bastard, then he spit on him and said, "Ya best never show your face on my side a town again or you'll be rottin' in hell."

Merle and Dirty were thinking the guy was so punch drunk by now he wouldn't even be hearing that.

Merle laid a twenty on the barman, "Sorry for the trouble." The barman said, "No trouble at all it was too damn quiet around here anyway."

Daryl was still just a shaking when he walked out of that tavern and Dirty clapped him on the back, "Ain't nobody left for ya ta almost kill kid, let's go chop a Bike now."

Daryl just nodded and rode on back to work.

* * *

Beth got to Cassandra's and she was standing out on the front porch smiling and waving, "Well hey there Sweetie I ain't seen ya in a week, I missed yer cute little face. I'm so glad you could stop by for lunch."

"Hi Cassandra I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't bring dessert or anything, I didn't know I'd be coming."

"Oh now don't give it another thought. I have everythin' we need right here."

And little tears were in the Bobby Soxer's eyes and Cassandra gave her a hug and asked, "What's the matter Sweetie?"

Beth told her what had happened and Cassandra was real comforting, rubbing her back and all and she told her, "I'm sorry Sweetie, some guys can be such assholes. I'm sure he won't be botherin' ya again." Now she had an understanding of why Merle had called and told her to keep an eye on Peach until Daryl got there.

Cassandra had fixed a real nice lunch too, cottage cheese with pears, a club sandwich for them to share and sweet tea.

"This is wonderful Cassandra, thank you for having me."

"Yer always welcome here, but personally I wish we coulda gone ta watch the fight, that woulda been more fun."

"The fight? What fight?"

And Cassandra smiled real wide and said, "The fight where your man teaches that asshole a lesson."

"Daryl wasn't going to teach anyone anything he had a special job for work. And besides, Daryl isn't really a fighter, unless well a couple of times he defended me, but that's not the way he is, he's very sweet and gentle."

And Cassandra almost spit out a pear. "Oh Sweetie Merle was so right, ya really are the sweetest peach in the orchard."

Beth was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Sweetie your husband is Daryl Dixon and that means a little sumthin' around here. Yer right, he's a very nice man an mostly even tempered n all. But he has a bit of a way of...how can I say this, of discouragin' anyone from botherin' him, his family or his things. The only person that man would let get away with anythin' is you Sweetie."

"Oh that's just silly Cassandra."

"Remember when ya scratched the bumper of that pretty little pickup? Yer man didn't even get mad, acted like it was no problem." Beth's face got pink. "Well before ya knew Daryl, some guy scratched it up at the drags one Saturday night. Seemed like he done it on purpose. That guy was a jerk anyway an Daryl made him one sorry sumbitch for that. It was a sight ta behold. An now Little Brother's all in love an lettin' ya drive it all over like it's yours, hell he's never even let Merle sit behind the wheel. Well that's just one story but we won't get into all that."

* * *

Daryl and Merle road up after work and Cassandra asked him, "Do ya need some ice for them knuckles?"

"Nah but thanks, I'd have a beer though." Beth saw how his hands were red, swollen, and marked up, but she waited until they got home that night and then she asked him. "Daryl did you fight with someone today?"

He looked at her, "Well yeah I had ta. I's teachin' him how ta act right 'round my wife. I ain't ever gonna let no one bother ya or talk to ya that way Cream Puff. You're mine ta take care of an that's what I'ma do, always."

xxxx

He sure didn't want to go to that damn party her Mama and Daddy were putting on, not in the least. But shit it meant so much to her he was going to try and make the best of it. He did his best to put on a face that said he was every bit as excited as her.

She knew better, "It might be fun for you Daryl and if it's just awful we'll leave early."

"Nah Baby we're goin' and we'll stay an it's gonna be cool. It'll be real nice ta see everyone an it's real special that your folks wanna give us a nice party. Been a long road gettin' ta where they was okay havin' me around ya." And he gave her a hug and dammit he really was going to work hard at this, she deserved it.

He was wearing his best jeans, his best shirt, and his motorcycle boots. She was wearing a pretty dress with flowers on it, tight at the waist with a full skirt. He was thinking how pretty she was, and it made him smile when he thought that if what they were thinking turned out to be true, well she wouldn't be wearing tight waists much longer.

They pulled up to Mama and Daddy's and Maggie came running out the front door to greet her sister. Even though it had only been a month since they'd seen each other, Beth could see the big change. Maggie's tummy was definitely sticking out and Beth was trying to imagine what she was going to look like when her tummy started growing.

The sisters hugged and Abe and Daryl shook hands, and just about that time Merle and Cassandra showed up and close behind them was Aunt Virginia and Smitty, they were followed by Shawn and Peggy.

Merle looked to the other men, "Ya ready for a rematch?"

Daryl jumped on that, "No! None a that Indian Wrestlin' now, this here is a nice party with church folks an such, ya can't be gettin' half naked."

And the other men nodded and then Merle, always thinking, suggested, "Well what about arm wrestlin'? Ain't gotta take any clothes off for that." And that sounded real good to the other men, heck even Shawn was thinking he might get in on that.

But first they felt a powerful need to wet their whistles. Daryl was playing it cool, trying to be respectful to his in-laws, so he and Beth were having fruit punch. The other fellows might have felt plenty of respect, and yet they weren't going to let a little thing like that get in the way of their Saturday night.

Merle pulled a pint out of the top of his boot and livened up some coke for him and Cassandra. Smitty reached in the left inside pocket of his leather jacket and poured Aunt Virginia a little peppermint Schnapp's, just to take the winter chill off. He pulled a pint of whiskey from the right hand inside pocket and poured a healthy serving into his Dixie Cup. Shawn kept it high toned, his booze was in Peggy's purse and they each had a glass of Vodka and fruit punch.

Abe got Maggie a fruit punch and then he reached up in her big maternity blouse to pull a pint out of the pocket of her skirt. When he reached in there to put it back, it seemed to take quite a while and finally Maggie said, "Better not linger any long or we're going to have to go upstairs."

The Bobby Soxer turned beet red and Merle got ta cackling so loud people were coming over to see what was so dang funny.

About that time Mama announced a Hula Hoop contest. The ladies all seemed to think that was the niftiest idea going, even Maggie wanted to participate but Mama was afraid that wouldn't be appropriate. The Bobby Soxer asked her husband, "Can I Daryl?"

"Sure if ya think it's all right an all with the, ya know n everythin'." He couldn't get it out but she knew right what he meant, and now his ears were red.

Merle seemed to think he should get in on this contest, why should the ladies have all the fun? Cassandra just laughed right along with her husband. Daryl was sure they'd had a couple of high octane beverages long before they got to the party.

Merle was certain with Cassandra's impressive hip action she'd win that hula hoop contest without a doubt. Peggy was holding her own real well, for a while, but the Bobby Soxer had been high school champ and she won hands down. The Biker was mighty proud of his little wife.

Then came the Limbo contest, which Mama and Daddy were both a little worried might be too risqué, but Daddy put the music on the phonograph and nearly everyone wanted to give it a try. Mama of course said no way to Maggie, Abe fell on his ass his first attempt, Beth didn't think it was ladylike in her pretty party dress, and her husband agreed. He also preferred to observe this sort of spectacle rather than participate. Smitty and Cassandra both lasted through many a lowering of the stick, but it was Aunt Virginia who got the lowest.

Smitty, who may have had one too many by then, threw an arm around her and said, "One of the things I love most about this woman, damn she's flexible."

Everybody ate a great big feast, Mama had gone all out. Then Merle announced in his own inimitable style, "It's time for the arm wrestlin' contest!"

Although they didn't get half naked, the men did seem to think it was important to strip down to those undershirts they were wearing. Ladies hands may have gone over their mouths and they may have said, "Oh my," as if it were all quite racy, but there wasn't one of them who didn't keep their eyes on the arms. They were impressive.

Abe took Shawn in the first round, it was really no contest but Peggy seemed more that capable of soothing his ego. Then Merle wrestled Abe, that went on quite a while before Merle managed to put the man down. Smitty seemed mighty confident and Aunt Virginia was rooting for him, but nope, Merle brought him down too.

That's when he turned to Daryl, "C'mon Little Brother, let's see what ya got."

Daryl hadn't really planned on participating, but damn he'd just been called out in front of a roomful of people, most importantly his wife.

He took his shirt off, leaving of course the undershirt. (Mama and Daddy didn't miss those tattoos that were peeking out on his upper back, or the one on his arm.) He sat across from his brother and they nodded to one another. Shawn said, "Go!" Merle was giving Little Brother the squint eye and Daryl smiled at him and it seemed neither Brother's arm was moving in any direction. Those muscles were taut and twitching with the force being exerted, and ladies were trying to pretend they didn't notice. Suddenly Daryl let out a noise that sounded a lot like a growl and bam, Merle's hand hit the table.

The Bobby Soxer jumped up and down clapping her hands and the Biker was both proud and embarrassed, he hurried to put that shirt back on.

* * *

Mama slipped off to the kitchen to get the dessert ready to serve. She'd made a beautiful sheet cake all iced in white with wedding bells and flowers on it and everyone's names. She'd also made a huge half sheet of Neapolitan ice cream. She'd made it in a sheet so she could slice it and serve it right along with the cake. She planned to set both on the dining room table for just a few minutes so everyone could admire her creations.

It had taken her hours the night before to make that ice cream. First came the chocolate layer, then vanilla and the beautiful pink strawberry on top. It was a sight to see. It took all her strength just to lift it from the freezer and set it on the counter. She had her back to it, getting dessert plates from the cabinet and flatware from the drawer, when Daryl walked in. He'd come to get Beth a glass of ice water.

He yelled, "Scat you!" And Mama turned around to see that little black kitten jump off the ice cream and down to the floor. Daryl bent down petting it and said, "It ain't yours little fella."

When he looked up, there were little kitten pawprints on the ice cream, tiny tongue marks to the edge of it, and tears in Mama's eyes.

He didn't say a word. He took his knife from the sheath and he scraped just the thinnest of layers off the top, so that beautiful pink was all smooth again. Not a paw print or tongue mark in sight.

Mama looked at him questioningly, "Do you think it'll be okay to eat?"

He gave her a little half shrug and a crooked grin and said, "Ma'am, ain't no one ever needs ta know 'bout this 'cept you, me an that little black cat."

And she smiled at him, "Call me Mama, Son."

Now everyone thought that cake and ice cream was the prettiest and most delicious dessert they'd ever been served. But when Beth went for some he stopped her. "Nah Cream Puff, ya ain't eatin' that."

"But why Daryl? I love ice cream."

"Yeah I know, I'll take ya ta the ice cream parlor after church tomorrow, you can eat all ya want."

 **A/N I hope you had some fun this chapter, now go on and have some ice cream! Thanks so much for reading and please leave a comment / review xo**

 **To see the chapter photo visit my tumblr blog at bethylmethbrick And please check my other current Bethyl fic, The Lesson Learned. Just a little warning, it's not quite as fun and fluffy as this, but it has its moments :) Love y'all and I'll see ya next Saturday!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing this story. I appreciate you. Our story is coming to a close. I've had a lot of fun writing it with the Sweet Innocence of our Bobby Soxer and the sometimes Rough (never with her), sometimes Befuddled, and always Wonderful Biker. And the 50's setting was the icing on the cake :)**

When they got home from the party The Bobby Soxer was still a little upset with The Biker, "Well Daryl that just wasn't fair, gosh you wouldn't let me eat the ice cream and I saw you eat two helpings!"

He didn't know what to say. Damn he didn't even think she'd seen him, he'd been trying to be sneaky. "Well ya been havin' trouble with gettin' sick an I was just lookin' out for ya s'all."

"There's no way eating ice cream would make me sick. Golly, I'm just not very happy with you right now, I think you were being mean."

Shit he was betting if she knew what happened with that ice cream she'd think he was some kind of hero. Thank God he had a little something. "I bought ya sumthin'."

Now came that big beautiful smile, "What? What did you buy me?"

"Well I ain't gonna tell ya, ya gotta open it n all."

He handed her the little package and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Cream Puff." He was hoping it was going to make her happy enough that she'd finally forget about the fucking ice cream. He couldn't tell her the truth, hell he'd just gotten on her Mama's good side he wasn't risking being put back on her shit list.

"Oh Daryl this is so perfect I love it so much! Can you put it on?" He'd bought her a little cupid charm for her bracelet.

"Sure Cream Puff, lemme just take your bracelet off an I'll get this on it real quick." He wanted to hold her, make love to her tonight, he was hoping she was happy with him again so she'd let him.

* * *

Right after church he took her over to Aunt Plum's Ice Cream Parlor. He was a little surprised when she ordered the banana split, she wasn't usually a very big eater. He got three scoops of double chocolate with chocolate sauce, nuts and whipped cream.

They were sitting at one of those tiny ice cream tables and he said, "Damn Cream Puff, this is quite the lunch. Not bad at all."

"Yes and I FINALLY get to have my gosh darn ice cream thank you very much." Shit, really, still?

"C'mon now Baby don't be mad at me. Ya wasn't mad at me when we went ta bed last night." And he gave her a devilish little smile and a wink.

She whisper-yelled at him, "Daryl, shhhhh, don't talk about that _here_."

He was still grinning that mischievous grin. "What? I didn't say nuthin' 'bout nuthin'."

She jumped up and at first he thought she was pissed off, but she said, "Oh no it's starting." And she ran in the bathroom.

She was in there so long he finally had to eat the rest of her banana split, he didn't want it to go to waste, you know, it was starting to melt and all.

When she got back to the table she looked like a girl who didn't feel good. "Ya okay Cream Puff?"

"I can't believe that ice cream made me so sick."

And the Biker saw his chance, "See there? That's why I didn't want ya ta have any last night. I's afraid as sick as ya been it might not agree with ya. I knew you'd be embarrassed if ya barfed right at the party."

"You're right Daryl that would have been awful, thank you for always thinking about me. I'm sorry I got mad at you. Let's try this again next Sunday, but I'll just have plain vanilla."

"Sure we can do that." Well he was finally off the fucking hook, thank God. And he was thinking he liked vanilla just the same as he liked banana splits.

xxxx

She was three months along when they decided maybe they should start telling their family about it. She was anxious to get that nursery decorated and he was just plain anxious.

Yep now that it was real, confirmed, The Biker had started to feel the pressure of what this new responsibility would mean. He'd have a child to raise. He didn't have a road map for that. He hadn't been raised in any kind of family, never really even been around one. Hell he was just now getting to where he was welcome around her family, and God knows they'd screwed up a thing or ten.

He was hoping like hell he'd know what the fuck to do. In the meantime though he just tried to act happy and confident around the Bobby Soxer, he sure didn't want her worrying about anything.

And there was one thing he could be grateful for right now – the barfing had finally stopped.

"Daryl, Maggie's going to be having that baby any minute, do you think we should wait until after hers is born to tell everyone we're expecting? I mean I don't want to steal her spotlight."

Really? The only person he worried about making happy was her so he just shrugged and said, "That's a real good question Cream Puff I can't decide, whaddya think is best?" There, that should work.

"Well I don't want to be mean to Maggie she's done a lot for us. If it hadn't been for Maggie golly we would have never gotten to see each other."

Okay then that must be what she wanted him to say. "Yeah you're right, an it won't be long anyway, huh?"

He could tell now she was disappointed but she smiled and said, "No not long." He always felt like the best thing to do in these situations was to keep his big damn mouth shut and just given her a loving hug, so that's what he did and it did seem to help.

And as it turned out they didn't have long to wait. Mama called the next morning while they were still having breakfast. Maggie was in the hospital the pains were coming fast and it wouldn't be long now.

Daryl was thinking that was real nice for Maggie and Abe, but Beth was jumping up and down with excitement like it was the biggest news they'd ever heard. So he tried acting excited too. He was so damn glad he had to go to work.

As soon as he'd left she hurried to clean the kitchen and make their bed so she could hightail it over to Mama and Daddy's to wait for the news. She'd only been there 10 minutes when Abraham called, it was a little girl named Roxanne Ford.

As excited as Daddy was to be a Grandpa, the two screeching females in his living room were about to drive him nuts.

"We have to go see Maggie Mama right away! I can't wait to meet Roxanne!"

Mama was in complete agreement. "She'll only be in the hospital a week that doesn't seem long enough to get her strength back. When you kids were born we stayed at least 10 days. Sometimes I just don't know what the world's coming to."

"Well when Daryl gets home from work I'm going to ask him how soon he can take me to see her." She was smiling and then she got rattled, "Oh my gosh, I have to hurry up, oh no, oh golly I'm never going to make it home in time to fix his lunch and then get to the shop."

Mama smiled, "Don't worry I've got leftover fried chicken and potato salad, we'll pack him up something real quick."

She and Mama went to work and filled that basket up with the chicken, the salad, some barbecue potato chips and six molasses cookies. Daryl would be so happy! "I know that son in law of mine likes to eat and I don't want that nice man going hungry."

Beth had spent a lot of time wondering what in the world had changed Mama's mind so drastically about Daryl. She just couldn't figure it out. But she'd decided to leave well enough alone, there was peace and she had all of her family now and that was really all she cared about.

* * *

"Damn Cream Puff, did ya fry up a chicken already today?"

"No I have to admit all the food came from Mama's. After you left I hurried and did a few chores and then I rushed out to the farm so I could be there when Maggie called. Oh Daryl it's a little girl! Maggie and Abraham have a baby girl, Roxanne."

He knew the drill, "Aw that's real special, ain't it?"

"Oh yes." She was all sweet looking and dreamy eyed and that suited him just right. "When do you think we could go down there and see Maggie and the baby? I mean, would you be willing to take me?"

"Sure I'll take ya we can go Saturday how's that?"

He thought they'd be taking the Bike, then he found out he'd be taking her Mama and Daddy too and in their car, because the pickup only seated two. Fuck.

That's when he realized they needed a damn car what with a baby an all. Now he wasn't sure what the hell to do. He wasn't givin' up his Bike, hell no! Beth wouldn't want him to anyway. And he just couldn't make himself sell the little pickup. Only one choice, buy the Bobby Soxer a "family car." He figured he could find her a nice used station wagon. Those seemed to be the rage for housewives and she'd look kind of cute driving around in one.

And then he thought shit, that's just how much my life has changed since she came into it. I've gone from being alone and doing what I want, to having an over-sensitive woman around, a baby on the way and now a damn station wagon.

He'd never been happier.

* * *

At least they got to take the Bike as far as the farm, and the drive down to Benning wasn't quite as bad as he'd thought it might be. His pretty wife was scooted right over next to him and he had no complaints about that.

Ever since her Mama decided he was the best damn thing since…well ice cream, he enjoyed being around her. She spoiled him and he didn't miss the fact that Daddy took his cues from Mama. Now that Mama was treating him real nice, Daddy was treating him just fine too.

Mama, well she'd brought him a tin of two dozen homemade peanut butter cookies for driving them down to see Maggie. Shit, that was more than fair.

Maggie was still in the hospital and would be for another couple of days. Mama had brought her a real pretty bed jacket. He and Beth (well yeah Beth had done the shopping) brought a little dress for the baby and a box of chocolates for Maggie. Daryl was wishing his wife would have thought to get him a box of chocolates too. Well sure, it wasn't like he'd had a baby or anything, but heck he helped to make one didn't he? Shouldn't he get a box of chocolates for that? Maybe he'd mention that to her, or maybe not.

They visited, did plenty of cooing and making baby talk at that tiny baby with her head full of red fuzz, and before they knew it, it was time to head home.

He was pretty damn surprised that he actually enjoyed this day, in fact he'd had fun hanging with her folks and Abe and Maggie. And that little baby was about the cutest thing ever. She obviously had Abe's coloring, but Daryl hoped for her sake the little gal would get her looks from Maggie.

* * *

They were sitting on the sofa when she said, "I've decided Daryl, I think you should tell Merle first, after all this will be the first new baby on your side of the family, we already have Roxanne."

"Alright if that's what ya think Cream Puff then it sounds just right ta me. I'll give 'em a call, maybe we can stop by after I take ya ta church tomorrow."

"Can we have ice cream first?"

"Sure thing sounds perfect." He was never fucking saying "no" to ice cream again. He was teachable and he'd learned what was best for him.

Merle was real happy to hear the news, "Damn Little Brother that's great news that right there. I'm real happy for you n Peach. When's the Little Miss or Mister gonna make their appearance?"

"The way the Doc has it figured we only got about five n a half or maybe six months ta go. They give her a tentative date of September 1st, but I guess they can't be real sure 'bout these things."

Yes, the Brothers were talking like normal folks but Cassandra was screeching like a banshee, "Oh my gosh little Beth I can't believe it! I'm so excited! I just can't wait to spoil that baby. And oh my it's gonna be the prettiest baby ever born, just look at how pretty it's Mama is."

Merle, Daryl and Cassandra all celebrated with a can of beer, while Beth enjoyed a bottle of coke.

From there they went right out to the farm to share the news with Mama and Daddy. Now her folks took the news a little different and it surprised Daryl, a lot. Her Daddy got all teary eyed and sentimental and he hugged his daughter saying, "I can't believe my Baby's going to have a Baby."

Mama had been practically jumping for joy until that happened, but when she saw her husband get tears in his eyes, well then of course she teared up too, so then Beth really went after the crying. The whole thing made the Biker real uncomfortable but he guessed that was the way they did things, and he just kept his mouth shut about all of it.

* * *

The next Saturday morning after he got the grass cut he told her, "Cream Puff, we gotta get ya a family car. Sumthin' real suitable for a woman an a baby ta be drivin' around in. I's thinkin' of a station wagon, what're you thinkin' 'bout that?"

"Golly Daryl is that really it or do you just not want me to be driving your pickup anymore, because I've heard you don't like anyone touching it or anything."

"Now c'mon girl, I told ya a long time ago it ain't mine, everythin' is ours. A course it ain't that but think about it, we gotta have sumthin' big enough for you an me an the baby, and all the stuff ya gotta cart around with a baby. So I's thinkin' we get a real nice used station wagon, whaddya think Cream Puff?"

"Gosh I don't know anything about cars, why don't you just pick one and I'll like it fine if you say it's good."

He couldn't help smiling at her, damn she was cute, "Yeah well you're comin' with me, you're gonna be drivin' it mosta the time, should be you that picks it out."

Of course it ended up being his decision because she just didn't know, and just couldn't decide, and just wanted him to do it because all she knew about cars was how to drive one.

He got a 1956 Chevy Wagon, two tone white and turquoise. It was sharp as a tack and just like he thought she would, she looked damned adorable driving it.

* * *

To his way of thinking she'd always been a little over-sensitive but something, he guessed it was the pregnancy, had made that worse.

He'd been trying his damndest to never be the one to make her cry but shit, it was near impossible.

Like the day he'd gotten the trash out from under the kitchen sink and took it out to the incinerator. He came back in and stuck the wastebasket right back under the kitchen sink, like he always did. She said, "Now Daryl you didn't put that back right." He should have known right then he was in a fucking jam he wouldn't be able to get out of, why? Because he'd been putting it back that same way ever since he bought this place.

Still he questioned, like the idiot that he was, instead of just saying he was sorry, he said, "What the fuck Beth I put it back just the same like I always do."

And fuck if she didn't start crying like someone just died. She was just standing there with those tears spilling out and she said, "You think I'm bossy and you probably wished you never married me!"

Well fuck where did that come from? He had no idea. He just did like always when this shit started, he put his arms around her and held her tight and told her he loved her more than anything. Shit, it took about five minutes for her to calm down. By then he'd held onto her a while rubbing her back and putting his hands to her face, reassuring her that he loved her and could never even think about not wanting to be with her. And well after all that, he was in the mood for more than just hugging. Thank God she was too.

So it didn't turn out all bad.

The other thing the Biker couldn't get over was what and how much his little Cream Puff was eating. Sure he got that she was eating for two and all, but holy cow before she was pregnant he didn't think she ate enough for one. She was making up for it now.

He was starting to worry if they kept going out for ice cream like they'd been he was going to be the one who looked pregnant. Well not really, he had a metabolism like a dang field mouse – he could eat his weight in food every day. Lots of nervous energy he supposed.

And she didn't look one bit like she was gaining any weight except that cute little round belly. He liked that a lot more than she did. She was always complaining about being fat and that was a minefield for the Biker. If he said she wasn't she cried because she was sure he was just saying that to make her feel better. If he said something real stupid like he liked her round belly, holy fuck she'd really fall apart.

Yep, he'd just resigned himself to the fact that as long as she was pregnant every word he uttered was going to make her cry.

And nesting. She was like a little Robin feathering her nest. He told her he thought they ought to use the bigger bedroom for a nursery, it would work out good because when they had another child the kids could share that room.

She had finally liked one of his ideas and man was he relieved. So when she asked him to paint it yellow, and told him she would kind of like to have baby furniture in that blonde finish, why he jumped right on it.

She got curtains made lickety split and he hung them right up as soon as she asked. She had some little pictures and hooks for hanging things and whatnots, and whatever she asked him to do about that stuff he just hurried up and did it.

But it wasn't just the baby's room, she'd been cozying up the whole place, why it looked downright homey and real inviting. He found he was liking her style.

All the Biker was after at this point was a happy home with a happy little wife, who would still agree to make love with him. In fact that part seemed better than ever. She was all lovey dovey in bed and he wasn't complaining.

* * *

When that ninth month rolled around he felt himself becoming more and more nervous. Shoot it was close and he had his doubts about what kind of father he would be. He wanted to be a good one and that was his goal, to be exactly the kind of father he wished he would have had growing up.

She was a nervous wreck. Everything was done that could be done. The nursery was perfect and the cradle was all set in their room, just ready for their new baby. Her house was fixed up just the way she liked, and she even had that beautiful station wagon. But she was worried, would she be a good Mama, would she know what to do? She prayed she would be, she would just try real hard to be the kind of Mama she'd want to have.

They'd talked about whether they wanted a boy or a girl but neither of them would say they preferred one over the other. They just agreed they couldn't wait to meet their perfect little baby.

* * *

It was the end of August and so hot and humid a person could die from the oppressiveness of it all. Thank God they had a little window air conditioner it at least kept things bearable in the house.

They were sleeping pretty good when suddenly she let out a yelp and he found himself in a wet bed. He jumped up yelling, "What the fuck?"

She looked at him with panic in her own eyes, "It's time Daryl, my water broke."

"Shit, okay Baby no problem it just startled me awake n I didn't know what the fuck. I'ma throw my clothes on an get your bag in the car. Ya need help gettin' ready?"

"No I think I can manage, oh will you call the Doctor?"

"Oh shit, yeah, right now."

They were both a little unnerved but they managed to pull themselves together, get in the car and get to the hospital. Daryl was proud of himself for not passing out.

Of course once they got there they took his wife away from him to some mysterious place where the women went to have the babies. But not before he had a chance to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. "I wish you could come with me Daryl, I'd feel so much better if you were there."

"I wish I could too Cream Puff, I hate ta think of ya bein' in there without me. I'll be in there ta see ya as soon as I can."

At six a.m. he called Merle and told him what was goin' on. "That's the best damn news ever Little Brother! Ya keep in touch with Cassandra today n let her know what's goin' on will ya? I'll check in with her n we'll see y'all at the hospital when I get offa work."

The he called Dirty and told him why he wouldn't be at work today, "That is some good news right there Little Brother. Good luck ta you an that little wife a yours."

Then he called Mama and Daddy, of course they'd call Maggie, Shawn and Virginia and then they'd be right over there to wait with him. Because of course it was 1959 so they'd just be in the waiting room with the other expectant Daddy's and Grandparents. Unable to see her or visit with her, or find out any information. It was torture.

They took turns going to coffee and snacks or using the rest room, they never wanted to all be gone at the same time, just in case there was word.

At one in the afternoon there was word. Her Doctor came in and said, "Congratulations Mr. Dixon, you have a son! You'll get to see your wife and son in about half an hour. The nurse will be in to get you."

He sat right back down, overwhelmed with the emotion of just hearing those words, "a son." Why 15 months ago if you'd have told him he'd be married to a beautiful young blond, that he'd have a son and that his life would be this good, this perfect, he would have told you you were a mental case. But it was all true.

She just wanted to see her Baby, get to hold him, and just as much as she wanted that she wanted her husband. And she wanted him to talk to these people, they told her that the Baby wouldn't be sleeping in the room with her, the Baby had to sleep in the nursery, the new Mama was not a happy girl. Daryl would make it better.

Finally they brought her Baby and her husband to her. They looked at each other and then at their baby and then back at each other with tears in their eyes.

Daryl couldn't keep his hands off the little fella's hands, they were so small and so perfect, and when his son's little fingers latched around one of his Daddy's fingers Daryl felt a love surge through him that caught him completely by surprise. He loved this little boy so much already he knew he'd kill for him, die for him, just the same as he'd do for the Bobby Soxer.

"What do you think we should name him Daryl?"

"I ain't the one that just spent hours makin' sure the little fella got into the world safe n sound, ya done everythin' Cream Puff. Ya done it all. I love ya so much, I love the boy so much. Ya name him whatever ya like an I'ma be just happy as could be."

"Golly, are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. It's you're decision Cream Puff."

"Okay but when we have a girl you get to pick, okay?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds right." That was easy he'd pick Beth. No other choice really. He loved this woman and he'd be the proudest man on earth to have a daughter just like her.

"Well gosh then I know just what I want, your son's name is Daryl Lee Dixon."

And they teared right up again and he kissed her, and there was not a doubt in his mind they were the happiest family in the world.

 _The End for us, but for The Biker, the Bobby Soxer, and Little Daryl Lee, it's just the Beginning!_

 **A/N Again, I thank you all so much. I hope you were pleased with the ending. I'd appreciate it if you would comment / review xo**

 **To see the chapter photo (it's a cute one!) please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick I've also just posted a new Bethyl story,** ** _Love's Highway_** **. Please consider giving it a read. Love y'all! gneebee xo**


End file.
